Changing the future
by maytesalvatore
Summary: TIMETRAVEL - They thought an old spell could separate Katherine from Elena's body but Katherine was send back in time when the Originals were human with Stefan, Matt and Caroline who were taking care of HER BODY. Can Damon, Bonnie and Elena fix it? KLAROLINE & KALIJAH ALL THE WAY... also mabekah, delena, some steroline friendship and stefan/tatia. rated M now
1. Chapter 1

**Changing the future**

**_No harsh comments, my readers know I speak Spanish so if there are some errors in the grammar I'm so sorry :( ._**

**_So I dreamed about this so… I'm publishing this now. Hope you like it._**

**_PS: Katherine and Elena are returned to their own bodies, but the spell went wrong so Kath in her body with Stefan, matt and Caroline were send back in time when the originals were human. :3_**

* * *

><p>"Damon" Elena screamed running to him.<p>

"Elena" Damon said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry; I should figure out that she was not you. I'm gonna kill Katherine. "

"It's ok, I'm here with you" Elena whispered and kissed him with passion "I love you Damon"

They were embracing each other with love, until they were interrupted by Jeremy and Bonnie entering the boarding house screaming.

"Something went wrong" Jeremy screamed. He was paled, something was definitely wrong.

"what do you mean something went wrong?"

"I went to buy some drinks that Matt ask me with Bonnie, and when we returned Katherine's body was gone"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Damon was next to him, strangulating his neck.

"Damon STOP!" Elena and Bonnie try to stop him. "Speak Jer?" Elena said.

"I locked the room sister, all of them were inside and suddenly when I returned everyone were gone. Like magically." He replied glaring at Damon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE?" Damon was getting angry. Not only the fucking bitch was alive and free. But her brother was missing.

"Stefan, Caroline and Matt were there" Jeremy said looking at the floor.

"Oh no… we need to find them" Elena gasped, and squeezed Damon's hand.

"I have a theory" Bonnie mumbled from behind them.

"WHAT?" all of them said looking at her?

"Time travel" she whispered, and their eyes widened.

"OH, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Damon snorted.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand years- IN THE PAST<strong>

.

Matt woke up in the middle of woods, but some dark curls were on his chest. He tried to sit down but only end up with the mystery girl moving closer.

"Oh Matty blue blue" she mumbled.

…and then he recognized her.

"Get away from me KATHERINE" he spat.

Stefan was lying 2 meters from them and was laughing, Katherine will never change.

"Why so angry mmhhm? You have the most beautiful eyes, is not my fault to get lost in them" she was enjoying the moment; she was free and need to have fun. Then she spots some horses running freely in the distance. "Where the hell are we? "

Matt followed her gazed, the view was extremely beautiful.

"I have no idea" Matt replied in shock.

"WERE IS CAROLINE? " Stefan almost screamed searching the area for his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the woods- PAST<strong>

"I'm telling you mother, there is a woman unconscious behind those trees." A young boy said to his beautiful mother.

"Ok my son, let's go to see" said Esther Mikaelson to Henric, his son.

"Mother? What's happening?" a beautiful blonde woman approached them.

"Nothing my darling, your little brother thinks that a mystery woman appeared from no were" she smiled.

Rebekah laughed , that got Nik's attention who was now approaching them.

"Is not funny" Henric spat.

"Come on let's check in" Esther took Henric hand, but was interrupted by his husband.

"Esther?" he said loudly, he was so far.

"Mikael, my love what happened?" she replied.

"Come here, just a minute my love I need to speak with you, Can you? " he asked not even looking at her.

"Rebekah please go with Henric, I need to speak with your father" and then she leaves.

"Of Course mother" Rebekah replied.

Then Rebekah followed Henry. And feel a presence beside her.

"Where are you going dear sister?" Niklaus said.

"Hello Nik" she smiled to his favorite brother .

"To see the mystery girl in the woods" Henric replied instead of her.

"Mystery girl?" he narrowed his eyes.

"He thinks she is in the woods" she smirked.

"She is an angel" he whispered.

"Ok let's go to see this girl." Nik was now very curious.

* * *

><p>After a minute they were there, and exactly a beautiful blonde girl, with inappropriate clothes, actually so different clothes were unconscious.<p>

"See? THERE SHE IS!" Henric spat.

"OH MY GOD!" Rebekah gasped, running to help her.

"HENRY call mother and father!"

"MOTHER! MOTHER! FATHERRR SOMEONE HELP US" Henric went to find help.

Niklaus took her in her arms, and picked her up in bridal style, he could notice that she was so beautiful, he couldn't stop himself and scanned her body, she is a goddess.

"Come on NIk, hurry" Rebekah said returning to the villa.

He notice her necklace, it was so beautiful. She must be healthy, he thought. Then he noticed a word in it 'CAROLINE'. He smiled to himself.

"You are going to be ok love, mother will help you, and you must stay strong Caroline" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG I write this so fast… xD have to go to classes.. later I correct some errors. And of course in the next chapter some mabekah and kalijah… I made this with my favorite couples! Yeah! My babies.<strong>

**take care love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING SPOILERS! TVD 5X13 …-… don't read this bold words if you didn't see the episode:**

**I'M SO DISSAPOINTED that Caroline did that &·$%%&($&%"$&·"$ FUCKING thing with Klaus drawing :( my babies, my pony, my lovely "thank you for your honesty " are gone.**

**BTW: I think plec is building Steroline in something more, I have to be honest that I ship Caroline with EVERYONE! . But because Caroline is my favorite character, I'm worried about her, you know… what if katherine :( tries to harm her? OH NOOO… my baby.**

**I'm tired that Plec always hurt our klaroline hearts.**

* * *

><p><em>OK STOP! LMAO!<em>

_ABOUT THIS FANFICTION_

_OMG! I love you all. Honestly I'm so happy that you like it. :3 It means the world to me._

_Thank you for Reading and one of the reviews said that could be awesome Kenneth. Well don't worry because that's my favorite ship too so maybe in the next chapters we will have them. In a special way. I promise you will love it._

_Ps: remember I'm learning English, don't be mean with my errors in the grammar. :3_

_Ok ENJOY_

* * *

><p><strong> chapter 2<strong>

**PRESENT TIME- somewhere in NEW ORLEANS**

_After Sophie daggered Klaus, the witches took him away._

_ Klaus was in a hidding room somewhere in Nola._

Klaus mind was full with memories, his father punishing him, his mother trying to kill him, all the people that he killed were hunting him. And suddenly all of it was gone, it was replaced by a goddess with blonde hair in his arms. He recognized her it was his love, it was Caroline and she was unconscious. '_NO'_he thought, he couldn't stand that, he can't see her like that.

He woke up screaming.

"STOP HOUNDING ME" Klaus tearfully screamed, he was in pain. The witches were winning. He was hallucinating, it was worse than the hunting curse.

"the fact that you can't be killed, doesn't mean you can't be destroyed " Genevieve grinned, the only thing that she wanted is destroyed emotionally the original hybrid.

Little they know that a part of those visions weren't hallucinations, it were memories. And not only he was having it, but also Rebekah in another room somewhere in New Orleans.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST – WOODS<strong>

"oh no, we are human" Stefan said, he tried to run in vamp speed but nothing happened.

"now you know how I felt" Katherine smirked.

"Now you know how I feel" Matt laughed.

Katherine and Stefan rolled their eyes.

They were walking in the woods, like an hour. Katherine was getting frustrated, Stefan was in his vampire serious look, with the only difference that he was no longer a vampire and Matt was getting uncomfortable by Katherine stare.

"What?" he demanded.

"Did someone tell you that looking in your eyes is like watching the sea? My Matty blue blue"

_'Here we go again'_ Stefan thought.

"Just shut up, and help us find, where the hell are we?" Matt hissed, that woman was scaring the hell out of him.

"My cellphone has no reception" replied Stefan who was trying to call Caroline.

Suddenly Katherine stopped and whispered "Shhh"

"What?" Matt whispered too.

"Someone is coming" she informed them. "Don't make any kind of so…."

"CAROLINEEEEEE!" Stefan screamed and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Katherine said annoyed.

They waited carefully for the mysterious person to appear.

What they expected left them with their mouth wild opened.

In front of them was Elijah Mikaelson, in very old fashionable clothes. Stefan tensed, Matt was nervous and Katherine… well she just wanted to have sex with him right there.

"Hello?" Elijah approached them slowly, that was kind of funny thought. "Are you lost?" he asked them.

"Elijah" Katherine smiled like a girl in love.

"Of course it's me Tatia" he replied looking at her with love.

_wait did he just called her Tatia? Who is that bitch_?, she thought.

Elijah scanned her body, he was blushing, what?

"No, I'm Katerina, WHO THE HELL IS TATIA? And why are you looking at me like that? There is nothing you hadn't see before." She replied teasing him.

Matt was in shock, and Stefan was paled.

"Elijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" a sweet voice was heard from the woods, it was like Katherine, like Amara, Like Elena.

_Oh no,_ Stefan thought.

And there she was, Tatia, the doppelganger with long hair.

"Tatia?" Elijah was now in shock, he was looking at her and then at Katherine.

"My lovely Eli, what are you doing he…." She stopped, and just could said "Oh!"

Matt and Stefan had their eyes widened.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Katherine and Tatia demanded each other.

"Who is she Elijah?" Tatia was angry, shocked, amused.

"I'm asking the same my dear, Why didn't you tell me that you have a twin sister Tatia?" Elijah asked sweetly.

_Sister?_, Katherine thought. "Sister? I would never have a sister like that fucking who…." Katherine wanted to said 'whore' but Stefan interrupted her.

"KATHERINE! Calm down"

Tatia approached Katherine looking at her with curiosity. Katherine didn't like her already.

"Do not look at me like that." She spat.

Tatia started to cry._ What? what an actress,_ Katherine thought. She wanted to slap her.

"Mother lied to me Elijah, she must be my sister. I thought I only leaved with my daughter, but I found my sister. OH DEAR LORD, He blesses me with your presence. I found my sister, OH MY GOD I FOUND MY SISTER." She jumped and hugged Katherine in the process.

"Do not touch me" Katherine pushed her away glaring at Tatia, who was glaring at her too.

Elijah was amused watching the two girls with a half-smile.

"CALM DOWN!" Stefan said again.

Katherine notice Elijah looking at her boobs, well that mini T-shirt that she was wearing was hot. She smirked and Elijah noticed it.

"Pardon my lady" said Elijah looking somewhere else.

Tatia was watching red, this was war.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Matt to Stefan.

"We need to find Caroline, I think we are in a big problem" he announced.

.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt like someone was stroking her hair, she was dizzy so she didn't mind after all it felt good.<p>

Then some seconds later, she caught the familiar scent. Strong, masculine and woods, it was Klaus. The same scent when she was having sex with him in the woods, oh GOD KLAUS!

She stood up in a blink, hitting Klaus in the head.

"Ouch" they both said.

She opened her eyes glaring at him, and was surprised with the view. He was with long hair.

"SERIOUSLY?" she said laughing,_ this must be a joke_, she thought.

Klaus was looking at her with intense stare; her laugh was music to his ears that he forgot the pain. Then his stare changed.

That stare was the same that Klaus used when she was naked in front of him.

_Oh God_, she thought getting hot. He was scanning her body.

Then a door opened breaking their dirty thoughts.

"Oh my child you are awake" said Esther Mikaelson entering the house with some plants, flowers and strangely clothes.

Caroline gasped. Mouth opened, eyes widened.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**AN:** Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah the originals will remember them. Later I correct some errors. I write it faster from my cellphone. LMAO this technology is killing me.

Reviews are welcome and tell me, what will happen when Klaus see Katherine? What will happened when Elijah start to remember the Scooby do bang? :3

Oh, next chapter :3 mabekah meet ** and Kol returned from hunting.

_**BTW my twitter is: maytemikaelson and tumblr: maytefmontenegro**_

Take care. love you all


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST xD My little brother scared the hell out of me with a lizard.**

Ok… keep calm… keep calm.

Here we go:

OWWWW you guys are amazing, all of you. **GOD! I LOVE YOU ALL**. Your support makes my so happy.

So.. I know my chapters are too short LOL, the opposite comparing with my other klaroline fanfiction_ in love with my offline friend._ But the reason of it is because I can update it daily or 3 times per week. =)

Well, I won't keep you waiting so… **ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><span>Previously on changing the future:<span>

_Then a door opened breaking their dirty thoughts. _

"_Oh my child you are awake" said Esther Mikaelson entering the house with some plants, flowers and strangely clothes._

_Caroline gasped. Mouth opened, eyes widened. _

"_Where am I?" she whispered to herself._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**PAST- Village Rebekah's hut**

"Where am I?" Caroline whispered. She could tell she was dreaming.

She could hear birds singing outside the hut. _Wait a minute a hut?_ She noticed.

"Don't worry my lady, you are ok" said Klaus from behind.

She turned around and noticed his new outfit that was making him look hot and…_ sexy_, she thought.

_Focus Caroline,_ she reminded her-self.

"Look, If this is another kind of flirting, trust me I'm freaking out" Caroline demanded him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Klaus looking at her with curiosity.

Esther smiled at her; it was so warm and maternal, Caroline smiled back.

"My children find you in the woods, you were unconscious, and they brought you here so I can check on you" she explained her.

_Seriously? Am I in the past? No no and no this is a dream_, she thought. Caroline was looking at them in shock. Clearly they were waiting for an answer, but she couldn't find any kind of words.

"I.. I .. I don't remember anything" she lied and wanted to cry.

"Your clothes were… not common in my husband's village so I took them off and changed you in a confortable dress, they are from my daughter. She is worried about you too" said Esther slowly, like if she doesn't want to scare her.

_Too late,_ Caroline thought.

Caroline didn't hear her, she was really freaking out, and her old neurotic possessed her.

Some tears were falling in her check, she wanted to go home. She felt some fingertips traced along her cheekbone. It was Klaus.

She looked at him. He was worried about her.

"Please" Klaus said so concerned, so worried, so human. "Don't cry love" He took a step next to her, but she just wanted to get out of there. Turning around she tried to run but only end up almost falling in the hard floor.

She just closed her eyes waiting for the impact but she didn't reach the cold floor.

Slowly she opened her eyes, realizing her position. She was in Klaus arms, his right arm was around her chest and the other one around her waist, she could feel his warm chest in her back, and he was too close. They stood like that for some seconds.

Esther was watching his son with pride. Definitely the girl seems healthy and was so beautiful. Maybe God was blessing her with the beautiful creature in her son's arms. She will do everything in her power to make Niklaus forget about Tatia. She even was imaging her grandchildren, they would be like angels, and the girl has wider hips. She is ready, she is the one, Esther thought.

His close proximity was making Caroline remember their hot hybrid sex session in the woods, Klaus has that effect on her, and she didn't care about Esther in front of her.

_This is just a dream and you will wake up in any moment so why not enjoy it?,_ her mind was screaming at her.

So she leaned back, closing the distance between her ass and his groin.

Klaus eyes widened and then turned black. This mystery woman will be the dead of him. She wanted him too but he was with Tatia. For him was like a miracle but that was so inappropriate, you can't do that if she isn't your wife plus his mother was in front of them.

"Insolent boy, RESPECT THE NEW GIRL" a voice came from the door causing everyone to look at him.

It was Mikael, he was seeing red.

Everyone tensed, even her._ Is this a nightmare? This is not good,_ she thought.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT – Salvatore's boarding house- Mystic Falls <strong>

Damon, Tyler and Elena with the help of Enzo searched everywhere, but they couldn't find them. Bonnie asked her new witchy friend in Whitmore College for help, so with her, they were trying to figure out the consequences of the spell she used with Katherine. They tried locator spells but couldn't find them.

They even tried to call the originals, but no one picked their phones.

After hours and hours wasted, they were sitting in the living room, drinking some bourbon, debating about how they will tell the sheriff Forbes.

A loud noise came from the door.

"Where is my mother" entered Nadia with a lot of people, travelers to be exact. "I won't repeat this again. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MOTHER?" she said looking at Damon.

"So if there is no whore, there is her bitchy daughter" Damon said raising his bourbon "CHEERS" then he drunk.

Jeremy and Elena rolled their eyes.

"Something wrong happened Nadia" said Bonnie. Catching Nadia's attention "But first, we need to call the sheriff"

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Near the village<strong>

Katherine was wrapped in one of Elijah's arm; meanwhile Tatia was in the other. The view was kind of funny. The girls were glaring at each other and Elijah was kind of confused and amused.

Matt and Stefan who were following them behind were worried about Caroline; they hoped to find her in the village. All of this was so unreal.

Stefan said that some cruel men killed the people in their village and they managed to scape. He also told Elijah that they were lost for days. Also assured him that in their village people dressed like that. So Elijah offered them to stay in his, after all his father was the founder.

Matt presented himself as the oldest cousin, and that Stefan and Caroline who was missing were twins and they were his cousins. However he lied that his parents found Katherine lost in a village near theirs when they were children. They took care of her as their daughter so Katherine was Matt's sister. This melted Elijah's heart, he believed now that Katerina is Tatia's lost twin, so after that he offered them to stay in his village.

...

They were walking towards the village when suddenly…

...

"MOTHER OF GOD!" a voice said in shock

"What is happening here?" another voice said.

It took them a moment to reconized them, _they were Kol and Finn Mikaelson_.

"Brothers" Elijah said quietly, he was blushing. There were two girls in his arms.

"It's so unfair Finn, see? He is not even handsome as I am and has two girls in his arms"

"KOL please behave"

Matt and Stefan rolled their eyes; he was the same Kol after all.

Kol approached Katherine, scanning her inappropriate clothes. He grinned like a devil.

"Oh my brother always the lucky bastard, I'm Kol Mikaelson, a pleasure my darling"

"No wonders why girls don't want anything with you" Katherine spat, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Elijah and Finn laugh, also Stefan and Matt were laughing. Kol was furious so he just leaves.

"Forgive my brother" Finn giggled "I'm Finn Mikaelson. I see you are new faces"

"Yes brother is a long story, but for now, they need to change their clothes, Father will kill me if they go in there like that. " replied Elijah.

"Well…" said Finn watching how funny is his brother with 2 girls. He was still confused why there were two Tatia's but he will talk with them later. He was very patient. "I will call our little sister, she can bring some clothes for her" he pointed Katherine "and I will borrow some clothes for you boys" he was now pointing at Stefan and Matt.

"Thank you sir" Stefan replied thankfully.

"Please call me Finn" he smiled "will be here in a moment"

They assumed that the village was near. So they waited and waited, after 20 minutes Finn appeared with a shy blonde, really beautiful. They recognized her, Rebekah.

Matt was in awe, she was so human. So different like the Rebekah he knew in his time. However, there was something different about her, she was happy.

Stefan was silent; he was observing how Rebekah glared at Tatia. He remembered his conversation with the originals about her. After all, Rebekah knew she was playing with his brothers. He understood her hate now.

Then was kind of cute how her cheek was turning red when she spot Matt. She was hiding behind Finn.

"Hello" her voice was so different, she was kind of insecure.

"Good afternoon my lady" said Stefan, but Matt said nothing. He just nodded and kept staring at her.

Rebekah lowered her gaze to the floor but a tinny smiled was now in her lips.

"This is my little sister Rebekah, she will take you to change in her hut" Finn said to Katherine. "Cover yourself with this blanket and follow her" he commanded.

Katherine didn't want to leave Elijah alone with Tatia, but she has no choice.

"Thank you my lord" said Katherine.

"Oh no, I'm not a lord. Just Finn please" replied Finn.

"OK, thank you Finn" then she turned and kissed Elijah in the cheek leaving Finn and the others in shock "By Elijah" and then she went with Rebekah grinning because Tatia was so furious.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT – Residence Mikaelson- NEW ORLEANS.<strong>

Elijah was in his studio trying to find his brother and sister, he felt bad. He betrayed them by choosing Hayley over them. He tried to stop that guilt by making him believe that he was saving not only Hayley but also his niece. However, he felt like the worst man.

Suddenly, something catches his eyes.

He was watching THE CALENDAR.

He remembered that date. He started to smile.

"Today all begins" said Elijah, and started to dream about a sweet girl with dark curls that he loved for a thousand years. "I will find you Rebekah, and I will find you Niklaus, I promised that our family will be reunited again. ALL OF THEM. I PROMISE"

He stood up, more animated and happier. He walked towards Marcel smiling with hope.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: So….. why do you think Elijah is happy? *.***

** I think one of the originals was hiding something for a thousand years. :3**

Hope you like it.

LOVE YOU ALL.

_ps: I will correct some errors later._

and again: my twitter is maytemikaelson and tumblr is maytefmontenegro

**TAKE CARE**

**Mayte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings, how was your valentine's day? I hope it was good. I celebrated it…. ALONE XD Lmao! Yes! :( I was checking my skin and new spots in the doctor. Just to check if I have skin cancer… anyway, here is chapter 4 ** I hope you like it.**

**Ps: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER that the rest :3**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 4**

.

**Rebekah's hut - PAST**

Rebekah entered her hut followed by Katherine in silence. At first Bekah was surprise to find her hut empty, because she left her mother and brother with the new girl in there.

Rebekah gave her a brown dress and sat in her bed waiting for Katherine to change. Katherine changed in silence watching how Rebekah narrowed her eyes every time their eyes locked.

"Stop staring at me like that" Katherine spat.

"Who are you?" the blonde spat back

"Katerina. I believe you know"

"It's just that … You are just like…"

"Tatia?" Katherine rolled her eyes. This Rebekah was so annoying like the future one.

"Yes"

"Well I'm her twin, apparently" Katherine glanced around instinctively, it was a survivor instinct. And the fact that the old Klaus can appear in any moment, wasn't helping so much. That was scaring the hell out of her.

Rebekah sight and took Katherine's hand "mmH can I ask you something Katerina?"

Katherine looked at her; there were concern in her eyes. "You already did" said a little harsh, Rebekah felt uncomfortable so Katherine changed the tone of her voice and smiled "of course, just ask me".

"I saw how you looked at my brother Elijah in the woods, please I beg you, do not play with him. He already has enough. Can you do that?" she mumbled

Katherine took that as an offence, she will never do that to Elijah. She loves him.

_I love him_, she thought. "I wouldn't do that"

Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you" she said softly smiling then her face turned to amusement "I can't believe you are Tatia's twin, But how is that possible?"

"Oh darling, did anyone explain to you how people make babies?" Katherine chuckled.

Rebekah turned crimson, only confirming Katherine' suspicious. The realization that Rebekah has no idea about sex, made Katherine laugh.

"Oh wow, really? Wow In what kind of world you live?" said Kath laughing.

Rebekah's eyes were wide with curiosity. She just glanced around making sure no one was there and whispered "When I find the man that will take care of me always & forever, he must be the one that will tell me everything about those carnal things, until that is not proper to talk about that. Mother said that is forbidden just like to sit in a man's bed or walk in the village with your night chamber"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB?" Katherine almost screamed_. This is so ridiculous_, she thought.

Rebekah was taking by surprise, and felt really stupid. Some tears were forming in her eyes.

She wanted to cry from embarrassment.

"This is the BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE!" Katherine exclaimed.

_OH YES!yes yes yes yes I'm making Rebekah Mikaelson cry… take that BITCH!_, Katherine thought and grinned.

But the girl in front of her was pure, she didn't deserve that. So Katherine did the only thing that came to her mind.

She needed to play the big sister.

"Don't be shy" Said Katherine sitting next to her in the bed. "Don't worry Darling. I'm going to tell you EVERYTHING" she assured her slowly and smirked. _This is going to be interesting,_ Katherine thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Somewhere in the woods – PAST**

"NIKLAUS! YOU UNGREATFUL BOY, COME HERE! " Mikael screamed searching for Niklaus.

He was so mad at him. He just wanted to meet the girl that all he village were talking about, the new girl that a lot of fathers wanted to marry their son's with. He was curious, but only could think in marrying the mysterious girl with his favorite son, Finn. Then he entered the house and found her with her hips wrapped in Klaus arms, clearly enjoying the moment. He screamed, the lady wanted to explain that nothing happened but he was blind, he just saw red. He was going to punch Niklaus when the mysterious girl grabbed his son's hand and leaved the house running. So he followed them and didn't pay attention to his wife, which was following him too.

"Mikael .. MIKAEL STOP" Esther said running next to him.

"He needs to learn that no one leaves me talking alone"

"Mikael please calm down, you will scare the girl and that BOY! As you call him, IS YOUR SON!"

"He is not my son; a son of mine will be like Finn or Elijah, even like Kol but him? I'm ashamed of him"

"Don't say things like that my love" Esther was sad, she couldn't imagine if his husband find out that Niklaus is not his biological son. He will kill him.

"It's true; sometimes I just wish to find him dead." Mikael hissed only confirming Esther suspicious.

"Let's go home my beloved husband, He will come back later with the girl" she massage his shoulders calming him.

"What about the girl? Did you saw her? She is beyond perfect, her skin and hair are well taking cared, and she must be from a healthy family. She could be the solution for our poverty Esther"

"I know, that's why you need to let them alone in the woods, the village will now that she is with Niklaus"

"That's the problem! I don't want her for him. I want her for Finn" Mikael said and returned to the village leaving Esther alone in her thoughts.

After some minutes, Esther returned too.

Little they know that Caroline and Klaus were hiding behind some trees and had been listening to everything.

.

* * *

><p>Caroline was so furious and frustrated.<p>

_I'm not his property,_ she thought.

Immediately Mikael and Esther returned to the village, she picked up some stones and threw them in the air.

"Seriously" she said throwing more stones. "Who the hell did he think he is? I'M NOT HIS PROPERTY" she closed her eyes throwing more and more stones "I'm a free woman, I will not marr.." she stopped when she heard and _'OUCH'_

Her eyes widened, "Oh my God" she ran next to Klaus "I'm sorry" she said watching his nose bleeding.

"I'm fine love" said Klaus not looking at her. "You should return to the village" he was trying hard not to cry in front of her. His father words where in his mind.

"Hey, don't be like that. I know it's my fault that all of this happened, I…I should've known better that teasing you with my hips or pulling you closer to me and running away from your father will have consequences, I.. I didn't think" smiling softly Caroline moved next to him.

His face lit up, then he chuckled "So you knew what you were doing there, weren't you?"

"What?" She asked biting her lip.

Klaus moved closer.

"Those hips" said pointing at hers with hungry eyes. "Will be the dead of me"

Caroline turned red and glanced around. "Seriously, is that the only thing that you listened?"

"No, of course not" he smirked, and then laughed.

Klaus' Human laugh was music for Caroline's ears. She looked at him and laughed too.

He stopped laughing the moment Caroline started to laugh. Klaus was speechless, he watched her in awe. Her laugh was magical. Caroline noticed his stare so she stopped laughing too.

Klaus stare was the same that the future Klaus gave her when she entered the Mikaelson mansion for the first time in her blue dress. Then she felt him brushing her hair from her face and she didn't pull away.

She wanted to kiss him as much as he evidently wanted to kiss her too. Then she felt her hand in his.

He reached for her hand and kissed it. It was a romantic gesture, probably correct for the year. She smiled back, making him smile too.

"You are so beautiful" he said kissing now her fingers.

_Oh God! OK maybe he is going too far,_ she thought.

"May I know you name?" he asked glancing down at her erected nipples.

_Next time I will use my bra_, she thought.

Caroline was felling naked in front of him, she crossed her arms trying to cover her breasts "What?"

"What's your name beauty?" he knew it, but wanted to confirm her name.

"I'm.. I'm Caroline" she was nervous. _What? Caroline Forbes is nervous? This is new. _So she turned around, and focus in some beautiful purple flowers instead.

Then she felt two strong hands in her hips.

"An exquisite woman with a beautiful name" said Klaus whispering in her ear, Caroline shocked herself as she remember how he entered her in the woods. _Stupid hormones._

"You don't know if I'm exquisite" she teased turning around so now they were face to face.

His finger followed the curve from her neck to her breast and to her belly. "One day I will, and that day you will be mine" he was serious, after what he heard from his father, he will be the one for her and not Finn.

_What did he just say?,_ she asked herself.

"Wh.. what?"

"You will be MINE!" he growl, the wolf inside of him wanted to possess her. He had no idea that he is one of them, but Caroline knew.

"Seriously?" she scoffed "I'm not your property, I'm not yours and I never will." She added pointing at him.

"Will see… will see." He laughed "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson by the way"

"We should return to the village, I need to find my friends" she said breaking the tension.

"Friends?" he was jealous.

"Yes, they must be lost or something" _I can't be here alone_, she thought.

"Well then, let me escort you to the village" he offered.

"Let's go" she took his arm and returned to the village, hoping to find Stefan and Matt there.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PRESENT – New Orleans**

"We kill them all" said Marcel entering Elijah's studio.

Elijah killed Celeste, so after that Marcel found the rest of the witches and with the help of the wolf and vampires they killed them.

"Where are they?" Asked Elijah, but he seems lost in his own world.

_What a dysfunctional family,_ Marcel thought.

"We found Rebekah, she is sleeping in her room, she is getting better, the wolf venom is disappearing, but we couldn't find Klaus." Said Marcel sad, after all he loves Klaus in his own way.

"I'll find him" said Elijah "He still has that thing in his heart, he must be hallucinating so is dangerous for all of you to be near him"

Marcel nodded "I have to go" he said.

Elijah watched him; he knew what Marcel will do. After the witches were dead, a new one will resurrect.

"Go find Davina, and please tell her. Wellcome again." Said Elijah smiling.

Marcel smiled too. "I will" and then he flashed away.

After Marcel left, Elijah went to see his little sister. He sat next to her kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Rebekah, all this centuries I was trying to find and protect my love that I didn't notice your pain and our brother's pain too. I promise you that all of us will be happy again. Just like when we were human" he picked her up in bridal style and smiled at her "It's time for family reunion"

He need to find Klaus and talk with him and Rebekah too, they must be remembering everything. They need to know.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Lmao, poor Rebekah D: Katherine will tell her everything about sex. How will she take it? And OMG! In the present Klaus and Rebekah are free, Davina is BACK!, but what Elijah is going to tell them? And for klaroline :3 AWW they are so horny xD lol. <strong>_

Btw! Matt and Steffy will have a funny moment the next chapter. Take care.

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**** _It makes me happy._

Take care.

**Mayte**

Ps: remember don't be mean with my grammatical errors. KISSES!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh dear God! I'm so excited for all the favs, follows and the reviews of the last chapter. It means the world to me. I answered a lot of them by private message. But some of those I want to share in public, because I think the answer will be interesting for all of you.**

_My beautiful and talented Lovely vero said_**: **_**Mikael as "always and forever" a jerk in this fiction**_

I knowwwww u.u I love Mikael! In my other fictions he is GOOD & SWEET, but in this story he is BAD just like in TVD!... HOWEVER! We will learn about why Mikael's behavior is like that with Klaus and why he is so sweet with his other children and some of you will be like "owww" and others will be like "wtf is wrong with him?" ;)

_Then, sweet laurenroxbrough said: __**i was also wondering if They will be turned into Originals too?**_

Caroline, Matt , Katherine and Stefan will be turned into Originals?... If I tell you guys that, I will be spoiling all of you the final (actually the middle of the fiction ^^)…, but the only think that I can tell you is that YES! THERE WILL BE TWO! ORGINALS yeah! only 2 of them and the other two…. You will have to wait and see what happen to them…. *. * (BIG SPOILER!)

_Aww my cute mycutehamlet (aww I call you cute twice lol) said: __**That dominance he had towards Caroline took me off guard since he's been all innocent and gentle with her.**_

KLAROLINE sexual tension is something that I love about them, in fanfictions, in the series, with photos in everywhere yes! I love working with that. However in this fanfiction HUMAN KLAUS will be sweet, so cute, so romantic, but also VERY DOMINANT! And trust me, all of it will scare Caroline, even him. And.. ALL OF YOU WILL SEE WHY ;) in the next chapters.

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH! All of you, I read all of the reviews and I was smiling so much. You guys are amazing. Love you!**

God there are a lot of things that I want to tell you sweeties but… first **here the chapter 5*IS LONGER THAN THE LAST* **You can read this listening to: **Relaxing Celtic Music - Autumn Forest** (find it on **YouTube**, trust me you will love it!)

.

ENJOY!

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGING THE FUTURE<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**OUTSIDE FINN'S HUT – PAST**

After an hour, Matt and Stefan managed to change into clothes according to the Original's time. Finn talked to a young boy, they deduced he was his little brother Henryc.

The amused boys were watching how people were working hard in the village, they looked tired comparing to them. Maybe that's why Finn thought they were healthy and rich people.

"My condolence for your lost" said Elijah next to them, watching them with curiosity.

They nodded; they were inventing stories about their fictional dead families.

After a moment, Finn returned next to them with a big smile.

"Do not worry man; your sister Caroline is fine" Finn said to Stefan, causing him to relax a little "The description you gave me about her, it's the same my little brother gave me about a mysterious girl that was found unconscious in the woods, don't worry she is fine now. People in the village saw her running hand in hand with my other brother into the woods"

"Another brother?" asked Tatia clearly with jealousy.

Kol who was walking near them with two buckets of water scoffed, _she was pathetic and Nik was lucky too._

"I believe it was Niklaus according to Henryc's description" Finn clarified.

Tatia couldn't believe that, Niklaus always was after her and now he was with another girl?

_I will ignore him,_ she promised herself.

"I'm going to check if my daughter is fine. Elijah you must escort me to my hut, NOW" the tone of her voice was demanding.

"With pleasure Tatia" Elijah followed her like a sick puppy.

_What happened with the Elijah I met in my times?,_ Stefan asked himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked amused by Tatia's behavior.

Finn sighed, he was tired of her "I don't know" he lied.

Stefan watched them in the distance, she reminds him about Katherine when she used to play with him and Damon when they were human. Stefan didn't like her and he was 100% secure that Caroline will hate the girl too.

_Maybe she is just alone,_ Stefan thought narrowing his eyes.

Some silence consumed them. They didn't notice another man approaching them.

Matt decided to break the ice "I can't believe my cousin ran with a stranger in the woods, no offence" said playing his _big cousin_ role.

"WELL I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS ABOUT THAT" said a voice causing them to turn around just to see Mikael. His expression was tormented and angry.

Mikael watched the new boys in silence; his stare was killing Matt and Stefan. After a moment he extended his hand, shaking Stefan's first.

"I'm Mikael, I'm the head of this village" he said examining Stefan's ring.

_It must cost a fortune,_ he thought.

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Stefan replied warmly, but deep inside he hated him. He was relieved that Mikael didn't see his golden B.F.F. necklace that Caroline gave him.

"It's such an honor to finally meet the father of the two men that saved us in the woods" said Matt shaking his hand with his.

_Not bad_, Stefan thought. He grinned at Matt.

Mikael was watching at Matt with pride in his eyes. He liked him, more than Stefan. "The honor is mine, you are welcome in my village. You can stay here as long as you want; I hope it could be forever"

They relaxed a little.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST<strong>

Mikael invited them to his Hut. They told Mikael the same story that they gave to Finn and Elijah, they told him about Katherine who must be with Rebekah and talked about other things.

Stefan told Mikael that he can speak 7 languages. Mikael couldn't believe it, until Stefan spoke. The satisfaction in Mikael's eyes was priceless.

Matt assured Mikael that Stefan was from Italy. Mikael narrowed his eyes; it was not common because the earth that they were living wasn't discovered yet.

_So the blonde girl is Italian_, Mikael thought and smirked.

Stefan glared at Matt. He probably wanted to travel in time and put Matt's head in a guillotine. Stefan was grateful that Caroline speaks French and Italian very well. Or he probably would kill Matt for what he just said before.

_Mikael is not so bad and the food and wine are pretty good too,_ Matt thought eating his bread.

They were talking and laughing with Finn, until Mikael opened up the topic they'd most feared.

"You will stay in Finn's hut for 2 weeks until you can build your own, and your sisters will be staying with Rebekah until you can build theirs. I won't accept a NO for an answer; IT'S SETTLED. So, when will you start?"

_Oh no,_ they thought.

.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE REBEKAH'S HUT – PAST<strong>

Katherine told Rebekah things that every woman must know about sex, she explained her that it was possible to have sex in the woods, in the floor, in the kitchen, in the river, in the lake, in the falls. However, there is nothing more comfortable that your own sheets.

She told her that men love women's seduction. That drives them crazy.

As a woman, Katherine told Rebekah that sex is not a test of your love for your partner. Rebekah was so curious that she just listened and nodded.

She was now explaining her about the Kamasutra but Rebekah interrupted her, clearly crimson.

"Stop! Oh dear lord that position must hurt" she gasped covering her head with a pillow.

Katherine laughed "But it's soooo goooood".

Rebekah was shaking her head it was a cute sight. "If sex makes you happy and brings to you so much pleasure. Why women with their husbands don't have it every day?"

"Because it's risky too darling, you can get pregnant." Katherine explained to her. Rebekah narrowed her eyes watching Katherine suspicious. Katherine understood what she was thinking; she must believe that she slept with a lot of men, so she added "My aunt, Caroline's mother told me all of that" _I'm sorry sheriff Forbes, _she added in her head_._

Rebekah smiled, she wished her mother was like that with her.

"But I want a lot of children like my mother, and take care of them"

Katherine face twisted in a mask of pain and nostalgic, he remembered her daughter. "I want them too"

Rebekah noticed some tears forming in Katherine's eyes.

She touched her hand, bringing Katherine to reality "Why are you sad? You can have them. You just have to find the right man"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I think we should leave this conversation for another day, I want to see my brother and my cousins" she stood up.

"Oh" Rebekah mumbled disappointed. "it's fine, tomorrow we can talk about that _oral sex_ thing that you said"

Katherine's sadness vanished with that. She laughed again, human Rebekah was the best.

"I will" she said walking towards the door but Rebekah interrupted her again.

"Mhhm Katerina. May I ask you something?"

Breathing deeply Katherine said "Of course tell me."

Rebekah stood up and walked in front of her. She looked directly at her eyes and asked "Have you been? I mean have you ever been with someone else? had sex? Have you ever been deflowered? Did that hurt? Oh _my friend_ I speak too much, right?"

_Fuck! I'm not a virgin or maybe because of the spell that made us human my hymen was restored?... Am I now_? _This is crazy!,_ Katherine's mind was confused.

Katherine didn't know what to say "Amhhm, I.. I…"

**_*_**_KNOCK KNOCK_**_*_**

_saved by a knock at the door_, Katherine breathed.

"Please Come in" said Rebekah and Katherine's heart melted at the sight in front of her.

"Elijah" she whispered when he entered the hut.

"Good afternoon my beauties" greeted Elijah watching with love at Rebekah and then at Kath with awe.

Rebekah noticed this, she smiled back. She will make sure that his brother leaves that girl named Tatia and fall for Katerina, her new friend.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Elijah a voice that use to make Katherine's heart beat faster.

"Not at all, we were just leaving" replied Katherine calmly as she could manage.

"Good, then hurry up" he said turning to leave.

"Why?" Rebekah and Katherine asked.

"Father wants the two of you to join us for lunch" he turned so he was facing Katherine "your brother and cousin are there too Katerina" he smiled at her.

"If father said that, then hurry up Katerina" Rebekah took Kath's hand but Elijah stopped her.

"Actually, little sister can you go ahead? I need to speak with Katerina alone." He said looking at Kath, his eyes taking the liberty of examining her.

"But.." she tried to protest but Elijah commanded.

"Please Rebekah, do this for your brother" he insisted.

She nodded "Ok", before Rebekah abandoned her hut, she winked at his brother and then at Katherine.

They remained still.

Katherine didn't want to change the future. It was unbelievable coming from her, but she didn't want it. However, her mind had a mix of curiosity about _human Elijah_.

He abandoned her in Mystic Falls, because his problems in New Orleans were more important than her.

_I won't let him do that to me again. _She promised herself.

Elijah wanted to speak with her about her foolish behavior in the woods, she kissed him in the cheek and that was bad.

He was going to inform her that he and Tatia were serious when suddenly Katherine ran; throwing herself at him without thought and kissed him with passion in the lips.

Elijah responded the kiss, cupping her cheek gently and kissing her softly now.

After a moment they broke the kiss reluctantly.

Katherine couldn't stop herself.

_Had I just kissed him? Oh no_, she thought.

But the kiss was done so now she was waiting for Elijah's words that never came.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Elijah was speechless "I'm …I'm courting your sister, but…" he wanted to say_, I want to know you more_. But Katherine slapped him hard in the face.

_What is wrong with this woman?._ Elijah looked at her amused.

Katherine felt frustrated, she screamed at him "You are an absolute asshole", she ran towards the door but Elijah was quick and blocked her.

"Katerina please wait"

She punched him away "No, go away and find your precious Tatia" she was angry with herself "Rebekah is waiting for me" she managed to say before she ran towards Rebekah who was opening her father's hut, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts.

.

After a minute he returned for lunch with them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST<strong>

After like 20 minutes they were sitting and eating lunch, Mikael was so entertained with the new men in his village. At first he was surprised about Katherine, she was exactly like Tatia, except that Katherine behave like a princess.

Elijah and Katherine were avoiding each other, Rebekah was curious about it. Stefan kept his Salvatore serious look and Matt enjoyed Mikael's company, he liked him.

"After you finish your huts, you can travel with my son Finn and even me to the next village." Mikael said after he took a bite of his apple.

"The village was made for interchange things." Rebekah added.

"It will take 5 days and 4 nights to go and return." Finn said.

"But we lost everything sir" Katherine replied with her best puppy eyes.

"I don't think so, young lady" Mikael said pointing at her wrist.

"You can interchange your jewelry for swords, food, animals, horses, clothes and whatever you want" he explained looking at Matt "that must cost a fortune" he pointed at Katherine's wrist.

_Thank you Katherine for your extravagant golden jewelry_, Matt thought and smirked.

Katherine glared at him, the hell they will use her jewelry.

"I appreciate your concern sir" Stefan replied glancing at the door, noticing some shadows coming from outside.

"Please, I already told you, just Mikael"

Rebekah noticed her brother Elijah avoiding Katherine. She decided to tease him a little. "Brother, you are quiet"

Elijah looked at her knowing that his little sister was just teasing him "Well….." he was interrupted by two knocks in the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"COME IN!" commanded Mikael, he knew who they were.

The door opened and two blondes slowly walked in.

"Look who decides to appear" teased Rebekah.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted him.

"Brother" he replied.

Stefan was shocked and wanted to laugh, Klaus with long hair was so funny, then he saw his favorite blonde, he smiled looking at her shy behavior. The confident Caroline was gone, he couldn't blame her, being in front of the originals was kind of creepy.

"Caroline" he said.

Caroline saw his best friend, she ran and threw herself at him. "Oh thanks God you are here with me" she hugged him.

Katherine noticed how Niklaus was looking at them with jealousy. Then, his eyes met hers and her body tensed, all her fears returned.

_He is going to kill me,_ she thought.

Then she noticed a smile on his face a look that screamed love, she narrowed her eyes. Niklaus saw that she didn't return the smile so he narrowed his eyes too.

Rebekah laughed at his brother's confusion.

"Brother, let me present you the lovely Katerina. Tatia's twin."

Niklaus was more confused that ever, he wanted to protest but her father interrupted him.

"Good afternoon boy" he hissed glaring at him.

Niklaus didn't say anything, he just takes a sit next to Henryc who smiled at him.

After hugging Stefan and Matt, Caroline turned to Mikael and greeted "Good afternoon sir"

Mikael smiled at her "The lovely Caroline Salvatore, Please come young woman sit over there next to Rebekah"

"Thank you sir" she replied sitting next to the other blonde.

When she sat, Rebekah whispered "I'm glad you are ok"

They smiled to each other "Thank you".

Mikael stood up and started to walk around the table "Let me present you my family dear. I'm sure you know my wife; however she couldn't bless us with her presence because she was needed in another hut, she is a healer"

_And a fucking witch,_ she added in her mind.

"These are my children, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Henryc" Mikael presented them "My other son Kol, is bringing some wine in a minute"

Niklaus looked down, his father was ignoring him.

"What about him?" Matt asked pointing at Klaus. It was not correct but he felt bad for him.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, Mikael really despises his son. "Yes, what about him? I thought he was Finn's brother?" Stefan asked clearly feeling sorry for Niklaus too.

"Niklaus!" he said glaring at Klaus "Yes! He is my son; however his behavior makes me wish the opposite"

Niklaus looked down in shame.

Stefan decided to change the topic, teasing a little his best friend. "I wonder where were you been. Dear _Sister_?" he emphasized the last word.

Caroline gave him a look that could kill. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I was with Niklaus in the woods, _brother_" she smirked.

Stefan raised one eyebrow and Caroline did the same, clearly challenging him.

"For 2 hours?" Matt asked

Caroline glared at Matt now. "Yes Matt, for two ours"

"yeah right" Katherine mused.

Caroline was going to start a fight with her, she was so moody today. Stefan noticed and stopped her before she regret it later.

"Caroline sweety, don't be mad with your _cousins_" he said emphasizing the last word again, Caroline understood immediately the role that she must play "they were worried about you" he continued.

"Oh… ammhm I'm so sorry Katerina, my dear cousin" she gave her a fake smile. Then she turned to Stefan "I… I thought we were just taking a walk, but then when we went to the woods, we got lost."

"Got lost?" Henryc asked worried.

"Yes, we got lost" Caroline smiled at him. He was a new face to her, but she liked him already.

Henryc blushed causing giggles and grins in Caroline.

Stefan relaxed with Caroline's laugh, that's like medicine for keeping his sanity in place.

Caroline was watching the food on the table, she felt tired but she was hungry too. Then Kol made her jump by appearing next to her suddenly.

"A beautiful girl like you darling walking alone with my horny brother… mmmmhhhh" he said. "I don't think you were just taking a walk" he added "the village must be talking, you know…"he continued placing the wine on the table "I'm Kol Mikaelson, at your service" he winked at her.

"Like always, Niklaus was so stupid, he should have stop young Caroline" Mikael hissed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, her confident self was returning in her.

Caroline had enough about that man, so she will defend human Klaus no matter what.

"It's my fault sir" she told Mikael, he looked at her in the eyes. That was it! she lost control "NO!NO AND NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

_Oh no_, Stefan thought putting a hand on his forehead.

Pointing at Mikael she spat "It's your fault, the truth is that you entered Rebekah's hut and in a second you were screaming"

Everyone was in shock and Stefan gave her a warning look so she added "So I was so scared and… God! I'm sorry for running with him sir. Please blame me, not him"

Stefan was ready to fight if Mikael hurt Caroline, however he laughed "A girl that speaks her mind" he said laughing "BRAVO" he clapped his hands.

"She could be like a lion too" added Matt, trying to erase the tension.

Everybody laughed, even Niklaus who was watching her in awe.

"Stefan Salvatore, your sister is such a strong girl a beautiful _DONNE CORAGGIOSE_ "

Stefan smiled at that "Grazie" he replied in Italian.

_My angel is Italian_, Niklaus thought.

"Owww you two love birds" Kol exclaimed "look father, how she defended Nik AWW"

_Not now,_ Elijah rolled his eyes.

Niklaus growled but Caroline ignored him; she saw a pear on the table and took it.

Unfortunately, Kol likes to play with fire, so he turned to look directly at Caroline "But darling please don't fall for him, Nik is courting another girl." Caroline immediately dropped the pear that she was going to eat. Kol grinned and turned around to look at Niklaus who was paled "You lucky bastard! And I thought you loved Tatia!"

Katherine wanted to laugh, but she managed to control herself.

"I think it's enough Kol" Henryc suggested him.

"KOL! Stop talking" Rebekah warned him.

"But it's true; he was practicing his proposal speech with me." He teased Niklaus.

Niklaus threw his spoon "That's not true" he hissed.

"What a liar" he sounded offended.

_Forget about controlling yourself_, Katherine decided to tease him too. "Is that true Niklaus? My sister is so lucky"

Stefan and Matt glared at her, so Katherine changed the topic quickly. She took a bite of her chicken and exclaimed between moans "Mmm IT'S SO GOOD!"

Kol took this as an opportunity to tease the lovely Tatia's twin "I know darling I'm so good"

"Not you silly, the food" Katherine spat.

"You must be blind; can't you see how handsome I am? I think your sister is more intelligent. "

"KOL!" Fin warned him.

Katherine stood up challenging him "Maybe I should bring my sister here, I'm sure she will think the same." Katherine mused.

"NO!" almost everybody said.

"I'm sorry young Katerina , but your sister has a bad reputation in the village." Mikael clarified.

"That little thing is playing with my brothers Elijah and Nik!" Kol said taking a bite of his chicken.

Elijah and Nik shouted "SHUT UP!" at him.

Katherine stumbled backwards nearly losing her balance at Elijah's anger. Elijah immediately went next to her. "Please forgive me Katerina"

Katherine wanted to smile at him, but she remembered their previous encounter in Rebekah's hut so she turned her back on him and sat again.

"Eli.. Elii.. Eli, finally a girl rejects your charms" Kol teased again.

Matt couldn't contain himself and laugh hard. Finn followed him and in a second so did Henryc.

Rebekah was crimson and so embarrassed, "Kol do not make me slap you" she hissed at his disrespectful brother.

Elijah went behind his brother Kol and whispered in his ear "You know, no one offends me like that and live without a broken leg. You must prepare yourself" he hissed and went to sit again.

Stefan took a sip of wine, he felt amused by the original family. If he thought they were lunatics and dysfunctional, he was wrong. They were extremely lunatics and crazy.

"If you are so handsome, why aren't you courting a girl?" Stefan asked Kol, clearly enjoying the moment.

Kol scoffed "What a question? Of course I am"

"Don't lie brother, the girls hate you" Henryc spoke.

_Children_, Mikael thought. He rolled his eyes.

Kol glared at him. "You are dead!; you have 3 seconds to run"

Henryc's eyes widened. "I'm sorry _papa_ " he apologized to his father and ran abandoning the hut without thought, 3 seconds later Kol ran after him.

Finn, Stefan, Matt were still laughing; then, Rebekah started to laugh too and so did Elijah and Katherine. However Niklaus was in his own world staring at Caroline, she was quiet watching her plate of food. She hadn't eaten her food yet.

Mikael was staring at her too; clearly she was processing all the Tatia's drama in Niklaus life. He was happy because Klaus lost his chance with her.

"Caroline?" Niklaus whispered, but she didn't look at him. "Caroline, please" he tried again putting his hand on Caroline's knee under the table.

Caroline stood up at the contact. Everyone where watching at her.

"I don't feel very well" she managed to say.

Stefan stood up too walking next to her "Caroline, Are you alright?" he asked taking her hand.

"I want to sleep Stefan, I'm so tired" she replied, she really felt tired and _sad._

_And I thought, just for a minute… someone really wanted me. Only me!, _her mind screamed at her.

Stefan knew what she was thinking so he hugged her and whispered in her ear "Hybrid Klaus loves you my Care bear, Niklaus is just his old human self. If he doesn't see how wonderful you are, then he is a stupid like Mikael said" kissing her cheek he added "later we talk, you don't have to pretend with me." He winked at her, causing her to smile.

"My sister is really tired" confirmed Stefan to Mikael.

Mikael nodded, then he stood up and hugged Caroline. Stefan and Niklaus tensed but Caroline remained like a stone.

He pulled away "You can go young girl, It was a pleasure to meet you and please call me Mikael"

She gave him a forced smile "Likewise, Mikael"

"Finn please escort her to Rebekah's hut" Commanded Mikael opening the door.

"Of course father" Finn was going to stand up, but Niklaus stood up first.

Caroline didn't see it, because she was so focus in the door.

"No, I want to be alone please. " she begged Mikael, he just nodded "Good bye Mikael, thanks for everything" She said stepping outside.

"you're welcome. I hope to see you soon, there is a Festival in two weeks, and maybe you can go with one of my sons" he offered.

Caroline's head was going to explode; she really had a big headache.

Turning around, looking directly at Mikael she replied "I'll think about it, you need to speak with my brother first, Thank you again and.. Good bye!"

She turned around breathing fresh air and walking towards Rebekah's hut.

.

* * *

><p>She was walking slowly, her head was going to pop, her breast hurts and she felt so emotional. Then she felt a presence behind her.<p>

"Caroline" Niklaus said behind her.

She stopped and stared up at the sky in silence for a moment. "Yes?" she asked without turning around.

"You heard my father; there is a festival in 2 weeks." He paused like if he was choosing the right words "I know you are new here, and maybe will think that I'm stalking you, but It would be an honor if you go with me, Would you,_ love_?"

Caroline turned around slowly, her heart hammering in her ears when their yes met.

_He just wants to fuck you Caroline_, her mind sang.

"Your brother Kol said that you were courting a girl, you must go with her" she mused.

"I…" He tried to explain but no answer came from his mouth.

Caroline sighed and turned to leave. She was walking alone directly to Rebekah's hut, but Niklaus was fast and spoke behind her again.

"I want to go with you, I can't explain why Caroline but I want you to be next to me. Would you give that honor?"

She smiled, she turned around and saw Klaus' puppy eyes. She giggled remembering his puppy eyes when he asked her for their first date.

Giving up she said "I could go with you, as long as you control yourself around me."she pointed at his nose "Promise me?"

Klaus looked down submissively and nodded.

Caroline noticed that he was so full of love. "It would be an honor Niklaus" she smiled at him.

The way he looked at her, had no description. Caroline smiles turned into giggles. He has that effect on her and she loves it. Then, Caroline heard people voices in the distance "Beautiful girl" "Oww they are so cute" "She is stunning" an old woman said "who is she?" girls were talking "Come here and watch the new girl" fathers were commanding their sons.

She felt normal; after all she was the most popular girl in high school.

Then two boys started to say things that hit her nerves.

"Look over there! She is Niklaus' new whore. People said he was fucking her in the woods" a man purred to his friend.

"She doesn't waste time, I wonder if she can give us a good ride or a good fuck with her delicious mouth" the friend replied back.

Caroline turned to abruptly glare at them. The insolent men saw her and laughed in her face. She glanced around looking for her best friends but Stefan didn't hear them, he was still in the hut.

She decided to ignore them, she didn't want a fight. _Too late_, Niklaus heard them.

She could hear the sound of swords, the men wanted to fight. _What?,_ she thought. Then she noticed that they were looking at someone behind her. She turned around and her gaze found his, they held it for a moment until Klaus grabbed her arm fiercely and began pulling her behind him.

_Seriously?_ Caroline scanned the big sword that was in his hand "You're not gonna challenge them"

"Watch me" he hissed.

Caroline paled "Niklaus I'm fine, please you promised me, please control yourself!" she begged him gripping his hand to stop him. "You raise your sword and I swear I will never speak to you again" she demanded.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AWWWW sorry for the grammatical errors again, MY ENGLISH IS GETTING BETTER** :( , I hope you like it**<p>

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW AND REVIEW!** You have no idea how your reviews make me happy.

God bless all of you! LOVE YOU ALL.

_with love_

MAYTE.

pd: Do you like the new cover? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO my lovely friends, **I have good and bad news. The good news is: I'm going to make longer chapters and will update them every Saturday or Sunday, but the BAD news is…. I have a really bad schedule in the hospital; I'm going to be with my patients from Monday to Saturday. :( so Please forgive me if I don't update those days.**

OK, now I'm going to scream: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND LOVELY REVIEWS **.** God every time I read one, I'm in heaven. You have no idea what it means to me. You guys are awesome**

I couldn't respond your reviews of the last chapter, but trust me I read all of them. You are amazing.

Well, here it goes _chapter 6,_ I hope you love it.

.

Ps: **WARNING!** It's a funny and kind of awkward chapter. :O...ENJOY!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**.**

_Seriously?_ Caroline scanned the big sword that was in his hand "You're not going to challenge them"

"Watch me" he hissed.

Caroline paled "Niklaus I'm fine, please you promised me, please control yourself!" she begged him gripping his hand to stop him. "You raise your sword and I swear I will never speak to you again" she demanded.

_I want to impress you, can't you see that?, _he told her in his mind.

However, Caroline's pleading look didn't help. He raised his sword and challenged the men, in a matter of seconds they were fighting and obviously Klaus won.

"Do not ever speak to her like that again, am I clear?" he hissed almost cutting one of the man's neck, the poor men just nodded and ran. "Cowards!" Niklaus screamed proud of himself, then he turned around to look at her.

She was looking at him clearly angry and disappointed. She turned around and ran away from him.

His jaws dropped._ What have I done?,_ he asked himself.

He glanced around finding Mikael and all his brothers and sister laughing outside his father's hut. Katherine was clapping her hands, Matt had a poker face and Stefan was watching how Caroline was running in the distance, clearly disappointed too.

_I just humiliate her_, he wanted to kill himself.

"Better hurry up child, she won't be running for so long, you will catch her" said a black woman, a person that he loves. Ayanna, his mother's best friend.

Niklaus looked at her and nodded, then he ran after Caroline.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST<strong>

They were watching Niklaus running after Caroline. The game of cat and mouse, _their thing._

"Boys and pride" Mikael rolled his eyes "I hope your sister is not in pain." He told Stefan.

Stefan saw Mikael' swords that were outside his hut. He needs to teach Matt about it.

"Do not worry Sir, Caroline is my twin, I know her. She is not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride."

Mikael smiled "Perfect, it means she will overcome that humiliation that was caused by my boy." He hissed.

"I think Niklaus defended her honor, the problem is my sister." Stefan defended Niklaus.

Mikael wasn't pleased by that, but Matt intervened "She believes, women are equal to men." He said with sarcasm.

Mikael burst into laughs.

"Like my grandfather used to say, women can think whatever they want, as long they are chaste before marriage and faithful within it" Mikael said still laughing.

Matt walked next to Stefan "What does_ chaste_ means?" he whispered in his ear.

"Virgin" he replied.

Matt eyes widened "Crap"

Stefan frowned "And what happened if men are not chaste before marriage or are unfaithful after it?"

Katherine was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear it. Rebekah was crimson for the sexual topic, Elijah was looking at Katherine, Finn burst in laughs and Mikael smirked.

"That's not a problem, as long as we don't make bastard sons" Mikael answered him, amused by his question.

"However, my father made different rules." Fin clarified.

Matt raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"It means, men could purchase a slave woman to have as a bed-slave" Mikael explained them "But in this village, that is penalized"

"How so?"

"I think a wife must be faithful to her husband, just like a husband must be faithful to his wife" Mikael replied pride of his rule.

Matt and Stefan smiled at Mikael "I'm glad of that rule" Matt said.

Rebekah was looking at Matt in awe; she knew that Matt will be so faithful to his future wife.

_I would love to be his wife_, she thought.

Katherine was really uncomfortable, her curiosity was killing her. Stefan noticed that and gave her a warning look. However Katherine couldn't stop herself for asking… "And what happens if a girl is not chaste. Sir?"

All men turned their attention towards Katherine. She blushed.

"My sweet Katerina, What a question?" he said gentle "You don't want to scare your brother, do you?"

"I don't Sir, I was just curious"

"If you don't want to receive accusations of promiscuity and incestuous, you must be a virgin" Mikael mused, inching forward with a dark chuckle "Is that clear?"

Katherine swallowed "yes, Sir."

Mikael turned his gaze towards his little daughter who was crimson.

"Is that clear Rebekah?"

"Yes, father." She replied glancing at the floor.

Elijah cleared his throat causing laughs in everyone.

The tension was gone, and Matt was glad about it.

"Talking about marriage, have you thought about it. Matt?" Mikael asked calmly.

_And the tension is back,_ Stefan thought.

"or what about you Stefan?" Mikael asked facing Stefan.

Stefan was going to replied but Matt interrupted him.

"I think we are too young for marriage"

"young?" Mikael couldn't believe what he just heard.

Stefan intervened quickly "what my cousin wanted to say, is that right now it's impossible" he shook his head "As you can see, we lost everything, but after we travel to the next village and interchange our jewelry for money and more things, then we can think about marriage"

Mikael seem pleased with his answer "After that you will be a wealthy family" he assured them.

"yes, those jewelry are from royalty" Elijah pointed at Katherine wrist. "They must cost a fortune"

Katherine was mad "Do not.." she wanted to scream at them but Matt interrupted her, putting his hand in her mouth.

"LITTLE SISTER" he said, Katherine glared at him "Why don't you take a walk with the beautiful… Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Rebekah loved it, she grinned.

Elijah took this as an opportunity to speak with Katherine "I can volunteer; It would be an honor to show the young Katerina this village" he pleaded.

Katherine wanted to avoid Elijah, so she asked Rebekah to show her the village instead.

"I'm not like my cousin Caroline, I don't want to be around men" she spat "Rebekah, can you accompany me?"

"Of course" Rebekah replied, grinning at his brother who was really disappointed.

"Bye Elijah, bye everyone"

Finn rolled his eyes. _Women,_ he thought.

After that, Mikael wanted to speak with Finn alone, so they entered his hut.

.

* * *

><p>Elijah, Matt and Stefan decided to wait outside.<p>

Elijah sat on a stone -_Awkward silence between them_-

"I saw the way you look at my sister" Matt said breaking the ice.

"What?" Elijah almost jumped from his seat.

"Come on, we are men. " Stefan teased .

Elijah smiled "She is so unpredictable"

Stefan teased again "Did my cousin do something inappropriate?"

"No, never." Elijah lied with a serious tone.

Matt didn't believe that, but he let it pass "Good, and what about Tatia? "

Elijah sighed, "I'm courting her" he replied slowly.

"I thought, courtships aren't supposed to exist, because marriages were arranged?" Matt asked, and Stefan glared at him.

"were?" Elijah noticed the word.

"I … I mean are..ARE arranged" Matt clarified.

Elijah nodded, but Stefan whispered in Matt's ear "I'm going to kill you" he hissed.

Matt tried to make Elijah forget about his stupid question "Amm, so what courtships mean here?" he asked, but Stefan glared at him again.

"what? I'm just asking" he spat.

Elijah laughed "It's true, marriage are arranged." Then his face turned in sadness "But, my father will never accept Tatia as my wife."

Stefan gave him a small smile.

"But what about courtship? And why are you courting Tatia if she is with Niklaus" Matt asked again, winning a slap in his face by Stefan "Ouch"

"I'm sorry for that" Stefan apologized for Matt's question.

"It is fine boys" he assured them "when we came here, we found new traditions in different villages. One of them was courtship; you can win your wife's heart with that"

"That's romantic"

"Father allowed it, because men cannot buy women slaves for sex" Elijah explained them "Love helps to control carnal needs"

Stefan wanted to ask him about Tatia, but he knew it was inappropriate. However Matt did.

"So, the both of you are courting her, falling in love with her but you will never marry her. And to add something worst, you want to court my sister because she is just like her, right?"

Stefan hit him in his right shoulder

"What the hell?" Matt hit him too, causing Elijah to smile.

"Please forgive my cousin" said Stefan.

Elijah turned his attention towards Matt "To be honest Matthew Donovan, I don't know what is going on with Tatia and me." He admitted "And.. your sister can be the exact image of Tatia, but they are so different" he paused and stared straight ahead towards Katherine who was in the distance with Rebekah as if he were in a trance "Your sister intrigues me, she is… is unique"

"Very honest" Matt looked around following his gaze. Then, he spot Katherine "be careful, or you will end up loving two women at the same time" he warned him.

"Honesty is written on my forehead" Elijah informed them "and about falling in love with two women at the same time, I think that's not possible"

"Believe me it is" Stefan said "I will give you an advice Elijah"

"I am listening"

"Maybe you think that you are madly in love with Tatia, but if you fall in love with someone else , you must choose the second one" he smiled at Elijah who was processing his words.

_Nice quote of Johnny Depp_, Matt thought rolling his eyes.

"Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second" Stefan finished it.

Elijah stiffened at his words "Thank you".

"You're welcome"

Elijah was silent for a long moment, until he spoke again.

"Matt, I believe, I need to speak with your sister alone. But she doesn't want it. I begged you, please help me" he pleaded him.

Matt didn't know what to say but Stefan replied for him.

"Sure, he will help you" he answered for him.

"But it will have to be tomorrow, she is really moody today." Matt added.

"Thank you, I will always remember this, and I'm happy to have you in the village" Elijah stood up from the big white stone and excused himself "I need to find my mother, she must be hungry. I'll see you later"

"See you later Elijah"

"Bye" Matt said

They saw Elijah entering a hut in the distance. They sighed; all of this was like a bad dream.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked watching Rebekah and Katherine in the distance smelling some flowers.

"Which part? Building huts for all of us, or living with the Originals? Stefan replied watching how Klaus and Caroline were fighting behind Finn's hut and rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"Either, both" Matt said sitting in a stone.

The birds were singing around them, it was peaceful. Stefan remembered his childhood with Damon and how they used to play in the woods. He misses him.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed "I'm not sure Matt but we don't have a choice, we are in the past now"

"We need to find a witch"

"I know but until that we need to live with them" Stefan said opening his eyes and watching in the distance how Caroline was pointing her finger in Klaus chest.

He couldn't stop himself and laughed.

"Play the roles of two cousins that only want to protect their sisters?" Matt laughed too and asked Stefan, breaking his thoughts.

Matt was now watching the original's little brother. Henryc, he was cute and charming. He tried to talk with a girl, but the girl turned her back on him.

_Oh he needs help with women_, he thought and smiled.

"Yes! And also two BIG BROTHERS trying to control them" Stefan added and suddenly he stood up and walked towards Caroline "I'm gonna help Caroline, I'll be right back. Good luck with Beks and Kath"

Matt then noticed that Katherine and Rebekah were almost next to him.

"You bastard" he hissed.

Some seconds later Katherine came running towards Matt, and jumped in his arms "Oh Matty blue blue".

"Hello, my dear sister" he said hugging her strongly.

"Hi" Rebekah said smiling at them.

Katherine was enjoying the moment, but Matt was enjoying too so he added more pressure "Matty blue blue… Ma.. matt I can't breathe"

"I know" Matt laughed and put her in the ground.

Katherine glared at him. "Idiot" she hissed.

"Hello again" Rebekah said again playing with her necklace with her fingers.

"Hi" said Matt but Rebekah's necklace fell.

"Oh! Let me help you" he tried to pick it up, but Bekah stopped him.

"No.. no it's fine I will pick it up" said Rebekah turning crimson.

Katherine Smirked. She knew what Rebekah was doing. She was following her advice, oh yes she remembered what she said to her.

"_I know you like my brother Matt so, when you want to take a look at my brother's enormous penis, you need to drop something and pick it up slowly. But remember to seeing his groin._" She recalled. Katherine wanted to laugh but she decided to entertain Matt with something.

"Hey Matty where is Stefan?"

"Over there" he pointed at them.

They rolled their eyes watching Caroline, who was glaring at Stefan now. .

Then they turned to see Rebekah who had her mouth wide open. Her face was so red and she was watching the floor.

"Rebekah! Are you alright?" Matt said touching her cheek bone.

A million emotions played on Rebekah's face"Yes..amm mmhh I .. I'm gonna go ammh, see .. see you later" she almost fall, but kept running.

Katherine burst into laughing.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY GIRL!" Katherine started to jump from happiness, she was laughing so hard.

"What's going on?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing of your concern" she kept laughing.

Then a scream made them focus their attention towards their friends.

"CAROLINE!" they rushed towards her.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Behind Finn's hut<strong>

**5 minutes ago….**

Klaus ran and stopped Caroline near Finn's hut, he tried to apologize but Caroline was so stubborn and he liked that, but that didn't help their little spat.

"I don't care about your overprotecting behavior towards me, I'm not yours and you don't even know me" she spat pointing a finger in his chest.

"I said please forgive me" he breathed. He felt guilty; he was a jerk to her. The first day and he was an asshole.

That kind of behavior was scaring Klaus, he was never like that with Tatia so, _Why is he like that with her?,_ he has no idea.

"It's not enough" she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

Klaus took that as his opportunity and hugged her from behind.

"Come on, love" he mumbled softly in her ear. "I know you loved when I was defending your honor"

A small smile played on Caroline's lips.

"And I know you love when I hold you like this" he whispered passionately and squeezed her tightly.

Then Caroline felt her feet leave the ground "Uh…no, don't do this." She giggled. Klaus was spinning her around "People will misunderstand this" she almost screamed.

"Well that's a good thing _love, _they will think you are mine" he was laughing.

"No.. Stop it!" she laughed so hard, like never before "Put me down NOW!"

They were enjoying the moment; human Klaus was so bipolar and unpredictable and she loved that.

"What's going on here?" said a voice behind them.

Klaus immediately puts her in the ground and put some distance between them.

"Stefan!" Caroline said fixing her hair.

Klaus tried to explain "Nothing is happening, mmhhm your sister and me were…."

But Stefan interrupted him.

"You can't pick her up like that, respect my sister" he hissed.

Klaus felt like his entire world ended, he felt like he lost his only chance with Caroline by making her brother angry.

"I know, it will never happen again, I promise" said Klaus lowering his gaze.

_not in front of you of course,_ Klaus added in his thoughts.

"seriously? You too? I can't believe this" Caroline was mad, she glared at his best friend.

Stefan gave her a warning look that said: _you are my sister, show me some respect._

"Oh" she said understanding his intentions; they need to act just like the year they were living. Then she smiled at his best friend.

Stefan noticed Klaus nervous so he added. "However, if you want to court her, you need to ask me for permission first. If you know what I mean." he gave him a warm smile.

_Why not play a little? We will find a witch and get the hell out of here soon,_ he thought

"I will" said Klaus smiling with hope.

_Nothing is lost,_ his heart was beating faster.

Caroline sweet smile fell. She felt like an object.

"Seeing that everything is fine, I will take this as my leave" Stefan winked at her "Call me if you need anything my dearest sister"

Caroline tried to ignore Klaus' gazes as she reached up for Stefan's shoulder "Amm wait! I think I'm going with you"

"fine for me, come on let's go" Stefan put his arm around her waist.

Caroline, running a hand through her beautiful curls and said "Bye Niklaus Mikaelson" without even looking at him.

"Bye Caroline Salvatore" he chuckled watching how her hips sway when she walks away.

After a moment, Stefan and Caroline separated from each other, "I like the sound of that" He teased his best friend "Caroline Salvatore mmm now I feel you more like my sister"

"Shut up!" she said hitting his chest and turning her back on him walking towards Matt and Katherine who were laughing in the distance.

"Amm Caroline there is a spot on your dress… Oh Care Bear is that blood?" Stefan said suddenly.

_Did he just say blood?._ Turning around she found him looking at her ass with a worried look.

"Blood where?" she said touching her ass, and then she felt a warm liquid. She looked at her hand just to see the color of the liquid: red "OH MY GOD!"

_This can't be happening to me noooo not now please not now,_ she wanted to die.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and ran.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY LATER… IN THE PAST! –WOODS<strong>

Katherine was looking for Matt in the woods, he told her to wait there.

"MAAAAAAAAAAATT " Katherine screamed, clearly angry. "MATTHEW DONOVAN, BRING YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE"

"Strong woman, for saying those things" a voice came from behind her.

Her heart stopped.

Slowly she turned around, just to face the man she was ignoring before. "What do you want Elijah?" she spat.

"Have I upset you Katerina?" he asked softly "I just want a moment alone with you" he pleaded

_Stupid Elijah and his charms_, Katherine thought.

"You are wasting your time. _Sir_" she emphasizes the last word and turned around to leave.

Elijah blocked her "Katerina please stop"

"You should be helping your father, why are you here?" she demanded.

"I came to apologize" he took her hand.

"you don't have anything to apologize" replied Katherine lost in his eyes. "I Kissed you Elijah, it was my fault."

He put his hand on his lips "No Katerina, WE KISSED"

"Eli…" she tried to speak but Elijah interrupted her.

"We kissed and then I hurt you"

Katherine was tired, Elijah was the only man in this world that can make her submit to him.

"No, please listen to me. I kissed you, because I'm like this, I'm impulsive and whatever I want I will get it, no matter what it cost. " she said looking up at him "I wanted you since the moment I saw you, and I was neglectful" she looked around the almost dark woods. She felt guilty.

"No, like you said you follow your instincts, you know what you want. You are a good girl Katerina." He replied and smiled at her.

"You don't know me Elijah" she sighed "I'm not a good person." Katherine admitted, she was tired of herself.

"Are you telling me that you are a bad person Katerina"

Kath nodded, she was strong and she was not going to cry in front of this human Elijah.

"Have you killed one person before?" Elijah asked suddenly.

He just wanted to make her understand that she was a good girl. There was no way on earth that his Katerina would kill an innocent life.

"No" Kath replied, she saw Elijah smiling so she added "I lost count of the amount of people that I killed"

His face fell, but he nodded.

_How can a beautiful girl like her be a murderer?_ , he asked himself.

He wanted to believe everything she was telling him but she couldn't "Did you enjoy it? Killing them?"

Katherine nodded and Elijah looked up the sky for a long moment before he closed his eyes.

"At first yes, but then I regretted it" she admitted slowly.

The strangeness of the moment hung between Katherine and Elijah. The original vampire Elijah would probably judge her but this human Elijah wasn't doing that.

"Why did you kill them?" Elijah asked opening his eyes to meet hers.

"TO SURVIVE" she spat, letting her tears fall in her cheeks.

He nodded stiffly "Then you aren't a bad person Katerina, you are a fighter, a survivor" he said sincerely smiling at her.

"You must be scared of me" she whispered.

"I must, but I don't" he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

A flashback came into Katherine's head when Elijah kissed her just like that, only to leave her alone in Mystic Falls.

Katherine laughed between tears.

"what?" Elijah asked frowning at her.

"You remind me of a man, a charming man that I fell in love" Katherine said staring at him.

"What happened?"

"He left me" she choked "he gave up on me" she added and ran away.

Elijah wanted to go after her, but his father was calling him.

_That man is the most stupid person in the world_, he thought. Little he knew that she was talking about him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>6 DAYS LATER… IN THE PAST! <strong>

Six days passed, Matt and Stefan were working hard building their huts with the help of Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Mikael.

As gentlemen they were building the girls' hut first.

Matt, Mikael and Elijah were working with Katherine's hut.

Some meters at their right; Stefan, Klaus and Finn were working with Caroline's hut.

Kol was just teasing them and from time to time he helped them too.

Matt thought that building huts were easy, but he was wrong. He ended up really exhausted when they started with the most important step that consisted in getting the ground where they wanted Katherine's hut in horizontal level. Matt almost fainted. He was so embarrassed, but Mikael understood him. Mikael really wanted him for Rebekah.

For logic, Caroline's hut was the most beautiful because of Klaus; it was more like a small cabin and was really big comparing with the rest. Klaus was working day and night with it. Stefan suspected that Klaus not only was helping, he was proving Stefan that he is the ideal man for Caroline.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST - REBEKAH'S HUT<strong>

"Caroline, you must see your hut. It's almost finished and so beautiful. Stefan designed it well. " Rebekah said sitting next to her in the bed, trying to cheer her up.

Caroline covered her face with the pillow "No" she growled.

"Caroline one day, you will need to leave this hut" Katherine mused.

"The hell I'm leaving this hut" she spat covering herself with the sheets.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Caroline you are a girl, and girls have bleeds IT'S NORMAL!"

_Besides we are human now, _Katherine thought.

"You are so dramatic" Katherine spat putting some flowers in her hair.

"But Stefan, and everyone in the village saw me bleed" Caroline continued with her drama under the sheets "OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW"

"I now it's so embarrassing but you need to overcome that."

Caroline sat on the bed and glared at Katherine "Your bleed period came the next day, so for you it's easy to say. NO ONE SAW YOU KATHERINE!" she wanted to yell at her but only felt a big hand slapping her cheek.

*SLAP*

"BITCH!" she hissed glaring at Rebekah.

_I can't believe it! Rebekah did it again,_ she was going to kill her.

"Sorry you were overreacting," replied Rebekah amused.

"You can't be freaked out by that for the rest of your life" Katherine said walking towards the window just in time to see Tatia kissing Elijah in his cheek outside her almost finished hut "Damn Bitch! She's kissing him. Why is she kissing him?"

Rebekah ran next to her just to take a look. "Probably to make my brother Niklaus jealous" she hissed. "Caroline come on, come here with us" Rebekah begged her again.

Caroline turned her back at them and covered herself again with the sheets "I'm not interested"

They rolled their eyes.

Rebekah saw her mother with two buckets of water, she needed help "I'm leaving this hut; I need to help my mother"

"I will help you" Katherine offered. "But first, how do I look?" she asked smiling at Rebekah.

"Beautiful, my brother will be in awe" Rebekah admired her work, her hair was really stunning.

"Thanks, now let's go" Katherine said grabbing Rebekah's arm and leaving the hut. "It's your lost, bloody girl" screamed Katherine from outside.

"UGH! SHUT UP!" Caroline hissed.

Then she heard the door closing.

"Katherine I already told you, I'm not leaving this hut" Caroline called in frustration.

"I know" a masculine voice said sitting next to her in the bed.

Caroline's eyes widened so she abruptly sat, regretting her move in the instant. He was too close, their noses almost touching "Hello, Caroline" said Niklaus gazing her sweetly.

Caroline noticed his eyes, he was so tired "Klaus" she swallowed hard.

Then she noticed something different in his eyes. It was not desire, he was worried.

He set a basket full of bread, cheese and wine down the bed. Then Caroline noticed that he was hiding something under a tunic.

"What is this?" she asked touching his tunic, wondering what that was.

He smiled "close your eyes" he commanded.

She rolled her eyes "I'm not doing that"

"please" Klaus begged.

His eyes never left her so she just agreed "Fine, but only for 3 seconds ok?"

Niklaus nodded and Caroline started "3..2..1"

When she opened her eyes, she found a bunch of red roses.

She was in awe, they were so beautiful.

"Do.. do you like it?" asked Klaus.

Caroline wanted to kiss him, but it was not correct so she just said "Niklaus you shouldn't have" she looked down and played with her fingers "the roses are perfect"

He cupped her head forcing her to meet his gaze "you didn't leave this hut, why?" he whispered.

Caroline didn't answer, the hell she was going to explain him about her bleed. Her cheeks begin to burn.

Klaus took a long breath, closing his eyes he said "I'm glad you are fine Caroline" then he touched her nose with his finger, a cute action "I was worried about you"

Caroline sweetly touched his face "You barely know me Niklaus" she mumbled.

"And you barely know me Caroline" he replied.

Suddenly, he grasped Caroline's head tightly, fisting her hair and breathing her in. The bunch of red roses fell to the ground. "EXPLAIN TO ME WOMAN, what is this? What are you doing to me? I know you feel just like me. We are connected Caroline"

Caroline wanted to say something but Klaus put a finger on her lips "shhh, just rest. You will be fine" he stood up and kissed her forehead "I need to finish your hut. So… good bye _my love_"

Klaus left the hut abruptly, leaving Caroline with her mouth widened.

After a moment, Caroline picked up the bunch of roses that fell on the ground.

_My love? He called me my love_, Caroline smiled smelling the red roses.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT – Salvatore's boarding house <strong>

**(**_Still DAY ONE after they disappeared_**)**

**.**

They found an old book of spells with consequences; they were searching and searching until they found a page that explained the spell they used with Elena.

The spell only returned Elena in her body, but as a consequence Katherine's body vanished. Knowing that Caroline, Matt and Stefan were there, only mean that they traveled with her too.

"NO, no, no no and NO! " Damon screamed hitting his forehead on the wall.

"Mate, screaming is not gonna help us" Enzo tried to calm him, walking next to him near the fireplace he touched his shoulder but Damon walked in the opposite direction.

Damon couldn't deal with this, he lost his brother, and he will never forgive himself for that. "Shut up" he hissed "you don't understand! We have no idea in what year they are and…"

"We know they are in Mystic Falls, they are somewhere here" Enzo interrupted him.

"EXACTLY! What if they went to my time? Or worst! What if they went to the originals time?" Enzo wanted to reply but he was right, that could be dangerous.

_What if I don't see Stefan again?,_ he thought devastated.

Damon and Enzo continued arguing with each other. Elena was watching them from the stairs, it was hard for all of them, and she felt guilty because they did the spell for her. Like always, they saved her and other people paid the consequences. Silent tears were falling down her face.

Then the sheriff Forbes that was still in shock spoke winning all the attention towards her. "So a week there is like a day here?"

"Yes, that's what I read here" Bonnie's friend said showing her the page in the book.

Liz analyzed it carefully, and then she turned the page just to find some blurred lines.

"What are these words?" she asked.

"What words?" said the witch "Oh! I didn't see this, I have no idea" she replied sadly.

Bonnie was curious so she went next to them "Let me see" she read the lines in Latin and her eyes widened "Oh no"

"What?" everyone asked

"What is it Bonnie?" Tyler asked.

"You will not like this… mmm…" she took a seat in the sofa "If they traveled to a time before their makers were born, well they probably are human now" she explained them.

Everyone gasped

"This is my entire fault" Elena cried.

"You have to be kidding me, stop blaming yourself Elena" Damon rushed towards her.

"They will not survive this Damon" she was scared, she cried on his shoulder.

"I predict these consequences are going to change the future." Said the witch.

"You don't say" Nadia spat.

"They are fine and we are fine too. Nothing is happening right?" Jeremy tried to calm all of them.

"NO" all together responded.

"YET!" Damon exclaimed. "I trust my brother and your little friend Matt. However I'm worried about blondie, Caroline has the tendency to mess up with people business, even if those businesses don't involve her."

He let his words hang around them for a moment before the sheriff hissed. "That's my daughter you are talking about"

"Sorry Liz, but you know I'm right"

"They will be careful Damon, I trust them" Elena stood up walking next to Caroline's mother.

"Yes, but I don't trust barbie"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I trust Caroline" Tyler said causing Damon to burst into laughs.

"Yeah, and she screwed Klaus" he spat.

"Damon" Elena couldn't believe his attitude.

Tyler glared at him.

"That's in the past" Jeremy said .

"The person that I don't trust is Katherine" Tyler said glancing around the living room. Clearly the topic about Caroline's indiscretion hurt him.

"As much that I love my mother, I don't trust her too. She is a survivor; if she has the chance to kill the hybrid then she will do it." Nadia said causing everyone to become so tense.

"Oh my God! She will kill Klaus in a blink" Bonnie was in shock.

Nadia raised her hand in protest "STOP, we don't know if they are in the old world period"

"What if they are Nadia? Your mother will kill the originals"

Jeremy was with Bonnie in this so he continued "And if she kills Klaus…."

"No Katherine, no Salvatores, no vampires in mystic falls, and probably all of us would be dead." Damon finished

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO NEW ORLEANS!" Liz Forbes said walking to open the doors.

"What?" they tried to stop her.

"I'm not going to stand here watching you waste your time by some ridiculous conversation and spells that aren't helping. No offence, but this is my daughter you are talking about. I'm bringing her here, even if that means to make a deal with the devil." She spat.

"I'M IN!" Nadia said and all the travelers nodded.

"Me too" replied Bonnie

Jeremy gasped "What? Bonnie you can't leave."

"There is no other way Jeremy"

"What if they come back" Elena tried to make her stay.

"Then you will stay here and welcome them with open arms" he begged her "Let me leave Elena, I'm going to be ok"

"There is a war between witches and vampires there Bonnie, It's dangerous" Tyler warned her.

"I know what is happening in New Orleans Tyler, I talked with every supernatural creature that died in there"

"I'm going to prepare the car." Liz said, she was tired of this teenagers.

"TRAVELERS, New Orleans is waiting for us, prepare our cars" commanded Nadia and all of them left too.

Bonnie smiled to her friends and left the house too. However before she entered the sheriff car Jeremy stopped her.

"Bonnie, WAIT!" he hugged her "Please be careful" said kissing her.

"I will" Bonnie said breaking the kiss, "but first you need to help me with something" she whispered.

"What?"

"shhh, they can't listen" she put her finger on his lips. "I need you to burn that page of the spell"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, but Bonnie continued. "When the originals find about this, they will want to time travel too"

Jeremy understood, so he nodded and replied "I will burn the spell"

"Thank you Jer" he kissed him again and before he could hug her, she stepped into the car and closed the door. "BYE!" her lips said. Turning to her best friend's mother she said "Let's GO!"

The sheriff nodded and started the car, so Nadia did and everyone followed her.

'Maybe I have no powers, but I'm still a BENNETT. I don't care about their war with my own kind, but I will bring them back whatever it takes.' Bonnie promised herself.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Owww the Sheriff , Bonnie and Nadia are going to New Orleans. Hope you like it, sorry for my grammatical errors. Love you so much, if you have questions then ask me darlings :3<p>

**BTW, THIS IS NOT FOLLOWING the storyline of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.** As you can see, all of the witches in New Orleans are dead. About Genevieve I think I will make an exception, God I love her. LOL. But I will think about it. About Rebekah and Klaus, YES! IN THIS FANFICTION KLAUS WANTS to kill Rebekah and Marcel too, just like in the Originals, However this BIG INCIDENT in the past will made him stop his revenge and concentrate on finding a way to bring Katerina, Caroline, Matt and Stefan back. ;)

Do not worry about Kennet, soon you will see them. :3

See you in the next update.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**** awww I want to know what you think **

Love you

MAYTE.

Ps: follow me on twitter : maytemikaelson

Ps2: The academy awards 2014, were priceless HAHAHAHA Ellen is the best. I want a Pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm truly sorry that I update this so late. I was sooooo busy, you have NO IDEA! I really tried but I couldn't.

ANYWAY! SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER 7! AND **IT'S RATED M ;) JUST FOR YOU!**

**YOU DIRTY PEOPLE (I'm just kidding Xd Lol)**

Hope you like it

Love you!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHANGING THE FUTURE CHAPTER 7<span>**

.

**PRESENT- Woods New Orleans**

Elijah was running and running with Rebekah in his arms trying to find Niklaus. He was searching everywhere for hours until he stopped for a break when his phone started to ring.

*Ring Ring*

He took a long breath and answered his cellphone "Elijah Speaking"

"_We have visitors from Mystic Falls" Diego said from the other line, Elijah closed his eyes. This wasn't good news "they want to talk with you and your brothers"_

"Who?" he asked and with one arm he put Rebekah in the ground.

"_A middle age woman called Elizabeth Forbes" Diego explained and Elijah stopped in his track._

"_With two more girls… Nadia Petrova and Bonnie Bennett. Do you know them?" Diego continued._

"Make them feel comfortable, just like home; I'll be there in a couple of hours." He responded and ended the call.

_This can't be worst,_ he hoped.

"Elijah?" a voice said from the ground.

He smiled and looked down. "Hello little sister"

"Where are we?" Rebekah felt dizzy.

"Trying to find Niklaus" Elijah tried to help her to stand up, but in an instant Rebekah was on her feet.

"What?" she paled "No, I must leave. He is going to kill me" she was going to run but Elijah stopped her.

"Rebekah. What are you talking about?"

The original blonde took a step back.

"You don't understand, that bloody murder is going to kill me" she replied.

There was a long silence, Rebekah's heart hammering in her ears until Elijah spoke. "So it's true!, What Marcel told me is true"

She looked down guilty. "you need to help me Elijah , If Nik finds me. It's the end of my life" she cried.

"He will never kill you Rebekah, he loves you"

"No after everything he saw" she replied unable to look at him "I saw him Elijah, he hates me. Thanks god Marcel found me, and we run together, but then I started hallucinating and everything went black and…." Then Rebekah felt dizzy again, her head was spinning "No… No again. Make it stop!"

In a blink Elijah was next to her.

"what's happening?" he asked concerned.

"Wolf venom, I'm still hallucinating" she mused.

Elijah studied her for a long moment, his face was unreadable for Rebekah "What are you seeing?" he asked.

"Me! I'm human, at home." Her voice was weak "I'm playing with Katherine and Caroline." She smiled "Nik is trying to court Caroline." She touched her forehead trying to remember "I'm helping you to win Katherine's heart"

Elijah's heart broke in that instant, he missed Katerina. He really misses her. "What more? What about your life? Are you married?"

"No… No. I'm single" she whispered, and then her eyes widened remembering something "I'm falling in love with Matt"

_The memories are coming slowly,_ Elijah realized.

Rebekah was so confused "I saw Tatia laughing with Stefan, Oh God! My head! Make them stop"

"you must sit down" he ordered.

"I can't Elijah, I have to go" she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave town. "I'm sorry"

Elijah had enough for today "Those images in your mind aren't hallucinations sister" he split "Those are memories" he assured her.

Rebekah was startled "What did you say?"

"I said that…" he wanted to explain, but Rebekah's neurotic side woke up.

"you are saying these stupid excuses, because you want me to stay. I can't! I CAN'T"

Elijah was going to lose her sister, so he decided to convince her, proving her that the images on her head were memories.

He remembered a special day of their human life and commented it with her.

"You were in the falls; you were playing with Caroline, Katherine and our little brother" he told her.

Rebekah was shocked and whispered "How did you k.."

"You were laughing and laughing, you were so happy. I was walking with the boys and Kol decided to scare you" he continued.

"He really scared us" Rebekah commented smiling a little.

Elijah relaxed, he smiled warmly at her little sister "Then I was so lost in Katerina's curves under her wet dress and Niklaus was so embarrassed because…"

"Because… he had a big erection when he was looking at Caroline." She giggled "God he was in front of her. She was so crimson and I was so embarrassed too."

They burst in laughing for a minute but then Rebekah started to cry.

Elijah holds her tight, he stroke her hair and whispered slowly "I'll explain everything, I promise"

"I was so happy Eli…" she kept crying, until she felt dizzy again. She touched her head, trying to erase the pain. "My head, I'm having more memories"

"Shhh it's fine my little sister. I promise you, that we will be happy again, soon Rebekah, soon…" Elijah said feeling so guilty. "But first, we must find Niklaus"

And then he disappeared with her in vampire speed. They needed to find Niklaus soon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- <strong>_18 days LATER_ ** …**

**.  
><strong>Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah were more than friends, they were best friends. Caroline was surprised about it, but she felt more connection with them than with Bonnie or Elena.

They laughed all the time, always making jokes about boys. For Rebekah they were like gifts from gods. She was too curious, and she was glad that Caroline and Katherine understood her.

Henryc and Kol were warlocks and like a miracle, they were working together, they used to make pranks on them. Especially on Caroline who always gets mad.

_I want to kill him,_ Caroline always thought.

Now, talking about Tatia, she was the girls' nemesis. At first Caroline tried to understand her, she always likes to see the good in people. Katherine and Rebekah warned her that Tatia was evil and hypocrite, but Caroline ignored her.

One day, women in the village were preparing food for their husbands and sons who were hunting. It was like a small tradition for the youngest women in the village to win men's heart.

Katherine put in a bowl a lot of different fruits, and prepared some water. Caroline told Rebekah that Matt's favorite food was bread with chicken, so she prepared it and decided to accompany it with some wine. Caroline had no idea about Niklaus' taste in food, so she decided to improve.

She made the worst mistake and asked Tatia for advice, after all, she thought Tatia was her friend, but she was wrong. Tatia assured her that Niklaus loves red whortleberries and black currants, so she put a lot of them in a bowl. When men arrived they were starving, Katherine ran to Elijah and he was so glad of the water. He thanked her and went to Katherine's hut that was finished. Matt knew that Rebekah had something for him, but he was surprised to find his favorite food. Rebekah was crimson, something that Matt loves to see on her. They decided to take a walk in the woods and Mikael was happy about it.

But the problem wasn't Katherine or Rebekah, the problem was Caroline. Niklaus was happy that Caroline decided to give him something; it means that she really wanted to be with him. However his smile fell when he saw red whortleberries and black currants. He hates berries and more important he really detests currants.

Caroline wanted to cry, the moment she saw Tatia laughing at her, plus the bowl that she was giving to Stefan, her BEST FRIEND! She ran and punched Tatia in the face.

The village was in shock, Katherine and Rebekah ran to stop her. It was a chaos.

Thanks God women's strength is a gift for the village view. So Caroline was more respected than ever before.

However for pity, Elijah, Stefan, Niklaus even Matt were friendlier with the oldest doppelganger causing fury in Rebekah and Katherine too.

Rebekah, Katherine and Caroline promised themselves that this was WAR! . So that is why Tatia was their nemesis.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- REBEKAH'S HUT<strong>

_(Almost midnight)_

Katherine insisted to have a girl's night at Rebekah's. Rebekah didn't know that they could spend a full night talking and laughing. She asked permission from his mother and father, after their approval they were eating, laughing and of course… they decided to speak forbidden topics.

"Ok girls today is our first class of masturbation" Katherine grinned.

"What?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, she didn't understand.

"Seriously?" Caroline wanted to die, this was so awkward "If people hear you they will burn you." She snapped.

"Caroline this is our little secret" Rebekah pleaded, causing a smile in Caroline's sweet face "What is masturbation?" Rebekah asked to Katherine.

Katherine giggled "Oh remember when I told you about the G spot?" Rebekah nodded "When you stimulate it just for sexual pleasure that is masturbation"

Rebekah's eyes widened, her curiosity was waking up.

"Rebekah, can you check outside is someone is near this hut?" Caroline asked her sweetly.

"Sure, I'll be here in a moment" she replied and disappeared.

After Rebekah was out of view, Caroline screamed "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"shhhhh" panic consumed Katherine's body at the thought of someone hearing her "I can't be around Elijah thinking about sex. This will help" she whispered

"Ugh so gross"

Katherine smirked "Please, you are hornier than me" she teased, then she make a long silence and tried to convince Caroline about their dirty topic "Klaus is a werewolf"

Caroline rolled her eyes "so?"

"When the woman that he fancies is horny.." Katherine pointed at her chest "He will sense you; he knows the power that he has on you"

_Well that makes sense_, Caroline thought.

"I still don't get the reason of this topic"

Katherine sighed "We are horny, and Rebekah is too curious!. We are getting crazy for sex, and one time comes with a pregnancy? One baby, and we will screw up." she grinned "I will teach the both of you how to control yourself"

Caroline burst in laughs.

"I know what masturbation is, so I don't need to be here"

"But Rebekah doesn't know it, so ACT! Like an innocent girl too" Katherine begged her.

"And you are so innocent, right?" Caroline teased.

Katherine closed her eyes and told her the truth. "mmm I told her that your mother Elizabeth 'Salvatore' taught me" she stated.

"You what?" Caroline hissed.

"Hey! She is not here right?" She commented and Caroline glared at her "I'M SORRY OK?" she opened her arms like giving up.

"You make my mother sound like a whore" She wanted to kill her "How dare y…."

Then the door opened and Rebekah appeared, Caroline's face turned to happiness just like Katherine.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes "HEYYY SOMETHING IS WRONG?"

"No darling, come here. The lesson is going to start." Katherine chuckled.

Caroline took a long breath and closed her eyes "It's going to be a long night"

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- OUTSIDE MIKAEL'S HUT<strong>

_(Almost midnight)_

The boys became really good friends. They finished the huts 2 days ago and now they were sitting and relaxing a little.

Matt and Stefan prepared some food; Mikael was surprised that they could cook as well.

"This is the best meal I ever had" Mikael exclaimed eating his delicious deer.

"So tasty", Finn stated.

Elijah drunk some wine "But more delicious"

They were telling horror stories, talking about women, teasing each other and getting drunk.

"I'm glad you like it Mikael" Matt commented.

He liked Mikael, even if Stefan hates him.

"After spending two and a half weeks building your home, definitely this is the best way to pay us"

"Please don't let the village now that you cook" Finn pleaded them. It wasn't good.

"I know, but in my village they know that men cook better than women" Matt assured him.

"Better than my wife for sure" Mikael chuckled.

Elijah couldn't believe this "FATHER"

Mikael laughed, and then he took a sip of wine "Don't let your mother find out that I said that"

Niklaus and Finn laughed too.

Kol narrowed his eyes, like if he was thinking in something "Where is our sister? She must be sleeping just like Henryc"

"They are in 'girls night' at Rebekah's" Stefan informed them.

The boys observed him with curiosity.

"they talk and whisper things that men cannot hear." Matt explained.

"You don't say" Niklaus said, glancing around to spot some light coming from Rebekah's hut.

"Let's sneak from behind the hut" Kol countered.

"I don't think it is a good idea" Stefan protested.

Kol scoffed "don't be like that, I want to know their conversations"

"I believe we must respect their privacy" Elijah agreed with Stefan.

"I'm curious" Kol protested.

"We mustn't boys" Stefan begged them to not go there.

"Why not? Is not like they are talking about carnal needs" Kol teased, but Matt's and Stefan's silence confirmed them.

"Now I'm more curious" Niklaus said amused.

"OH DIRTY LITTLE SISTER!" Kol laughed.

Mikael slapped him, he didn't like when they make jokes about his precious little daughter. "CHILDREN! RESPECT THE GIRLS AND YOUR SISTER"

"Yes father" they looked down.

"That's women curiosity, its normal" Finn said, trying to calm down his father.

Mikael nodded.

"Sorry to kill the mood, but I'm going to sleep" Finn manifested.

"BOOOOOH " Kol threw some water on him.

"I'm serious, and I might suggest" he smiled at the boys "Kol, Stefan and Matt you need to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a long ride in horses to the next village."

They were going to travel, and interchange their jewelry for some gold coins.

Mikael breathed and nodded "I agree, go children! GO GO"

Everyone went to sleep, but Niklaus, Elijah, Matt and Stefan were cleaning a little.

After they finished, Stefan and Matt excused themselves "I'm going to check on my sister" Stefan said.

"Yeah me too" Matt added. "Good night"

"wait! Can we go with the both of you?" Elijah asked them

"Why?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Our sister is there; just… want to check on her" Niklaus commented.

Matt and Stefan studied their intentions for a moment, but ended up agreeing with them "Fine for us, come on let's go"

* * *

><p>They walked directly to Rebekah's when they heard plates and bowls falling down in the ground from inside her hut.<p>

"What is going on?" Elijah asked worried.

"I'm going to check from behind the hut" Niklaus ran towards the back of the hut.

"yes! Niklaus and I made some halls in the wall, just in case something happened to Rebekah" Elijah assured them.

Stefan nodded.

"We are going to listen from the window" Matt suggested.

"Come on Let's go!" Stefan hurried them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- REBEKAH'S HUT<strong>

Katherine wanted to teach Rebekah how to ride a man, so she commanded her to be on top of a pillow….

Rebekah tried to move but it was too bad "NO! NO NO NO! you are doing it so wrong."

Rebekah turned crimson and Caroline glared at Katherine. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! She is new at this."

"What is wrong with this?" Rebekah asked.

"you are just pleasuring him, or well the pillow but not you!" Katherine remarked "look at your face, you are uncomfortable. "

Rebekah glared at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

_Two blondes glaring at me_, she thought.

"So how do you do it?" Rebekah snapped.

"Ease, you have to…" Katherine was going to explain when Caroline interrupted her.

"Stop, I'll show you." Caroline said.

"You can't win, I'm older than you." Katherine hissed.

"I can be young, but I know how to move" she smirked, but after Rebekah watched her like a slut she said: "My mom taught me"

_I'm sorry mom, _she thought.

"Get out of the bed Beks and grab the pillow" Katherine ordered.

Caroline was confused. "What?"

"It's just a pillow. I'm taking the pillow's place"

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe that she was going to ride Katherine.

"Just shut up and come here" she laid down on the bed "baby" she whispered.

Rebekah was laughing so hard.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Caroline sighed and got on her knees on top of Katherine.

"Put your hands on my breast" Katherine ordered but Caroline refused.

"The hell I'm doing that" she glared at her, but Rebekah's laughs were erasing the tension. "Okay, here we go." She giggled "First you have to move like this" she started to ride Katherine faster.

"You are doing it faster" Katherine stopped her.

"What? I'm…." Caroline was going to refused but Katherine put her on the bed, so she was now on top and Caroline was laying in the bed "HEY WHAT ARE YOU…" Caroline refused but Katherine put another pillow in her face.

Caroline threw the pillow and glared at her.

Katherine ignored her and started to explain everything to Rebekah.

"DARLING! You have to move like THIS!" Katherine started to ride Caroline slowly and sexy "See? Do it slowly and confident, press your folds in his groin and move again."

Rebekah was in awe observing that.

"You will stimulate him and in the same time, you will stimulate your clit" Caroline remarked, she blushed.

Katherine winked at her, and Caroline glared at her again.

"I want to try" Rebekah broke the tension.

"Come here and ride this whore" Katherine stood up and let Rebekah sat on top of Caroline

Caroline laughed at the adjective.

"Okay move Bekah" she encouraged her.

Rebekah tried to ride; she was pretty good "Like this?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, but don't tense. RELAX" Caroline smiled at her.

Katherine realized that Rebekah was really good at it. It was a natural skill.

_What a bitch_, she thought.

"Imagine that Caroline is my brother" Katherine teased and all of them laughed.

"Imagine that your hips are your finger. So make some circles, come on! Move your hips like that" Caroline commanded but Rebekah almost fell down.

"NO NO NO NO" Katherine was getting tired.

Rebekah stood up and was so embarrassed "I'M SORRY!" she apologized.

"IT'S OK, aunty Elizabeth told us that with practice it will get better" Katherine teased, knowing that it bothers Caroline.

Caroline ignored her and asked "GIVE ME THE PILLOW KATHERINE"

Katherine picked it and threw it on Caroline's face.

"Here it is my favorite part" Caroline said sitting in the pillow "Cuddling up"

"What is that?" Rebekah asked

"are you sure you don't need help?" Katherine teased, knowing that Caroline can't cuddle with just a pillow.

"Okay come here" she gave up.

Katherine layed down on the bed "watch and learn Rebekah" katherine said and Rebekah nodded.

Caroline started off by sitting down on Katherine "Put your feet on either side of your man's chest"

"Got it" Rebekah sat in the ground observing them.

"Then after he penetrates you, wish it's something SOOO GOOOOD" Katherine moaned.

"KATHERINE!" Caroline hissed and Katherine laughed.

"OKAY! Haha well, when he penetrates you, you need to bend both of your knees up" Caroline did as Katherine said.

"This is because you can lean your back against his thighs, I mean literally this will help Matt" Katherine teased

"hey!" Rebekah protested.

Caroline smacked her.

"got it!" Kath giggled "This will help your husband to sit up so it will feel like both of you are actually sitting down and cuddling each other, while penetrating at the same time"

"IT'S SO ROMANTIC" Rebekah clapped her hands. "but that must hurt" she guessed.

"Trust me darling, it doesn't" Katherine abruptly said.

"How do you know it?"

"My aunt taught me!" she replied

Caroline glared at her again , again and again...

_It's official Oh! Sheriff Forbes you are a slut_, Katherine thought and laughed so hard.

"OK remember!, you can massage your clit with your fingers or objects like the pillow and then you rock on it. That's another way of masturbation" Caroline made sure Rebekah remembers everything.

"Got it!" Beks nodded, then she hugged them "Thanks God I have the both of you as my friends" she kissed their cheeks "When you get married, your husbands will be so lucky to have you. You will please them everyday"

"What can I say, we are insatiable" Katherine chuckled.

"I hope Matt likes me, just like Niklaus desires you Caroline" Rebekah told Caroline.

"desires me? What makes you think that?" Caroline tried to avoid the topic.

"His eyes are black when he looks at you"

"Good girl, you are learning faster" Katherine said sitting in the chair to eat an apple "and Caroline! Is not a secret that you and Niklaus have something?"

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah and it's not a secret that you want to fuck Elijah too"

"SO IS TRUE YOU WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHERS!" Rebekah almost screamed

"NO" they both snapped.

"but if the both of you marry with my brothers, then you will be my sisters"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" Katherine wanted to explain to her the real reason but she couldn't change the future.

"why not?"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

_Saved by the door again_, Katherine closed her eyes.

"The door! It must be my brothers" Rebekah's eyes widened "Cover yourselfs"

Caroline and Katherine went to bed and Rebekah opened the door.

She almost fainted when she realized that Matt was at her door with Caroline's brother.

Her nightgown was too revealing.

She ran next to Caroline and Katherine in the bed and cover herself with the sheets.

"Matty blue blue, HI!" Katherine giggled.

"Rebekah" Matt couldn't help but he always got lost in Rebekah's crimson face.

"Amm come on in"she said under the sheets.

"We should go now" Matt told Katherine

"why?" she protested.

"Caroline let's go" Stefan went next to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"and why me?" Caroline protested too.

"I'll explain everything later, but first we must go!" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay creepy brother" she replied to him "Bye Rebekah"

"Bye beks" Katherine said.

"BYEE" Rebekah said and closed the door.

After a minute she went to sleep.

…

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- BEHIND REBEKAH'S HUT <strong>

_(In silence)_

When the lights were off, it was like a cold water to Klaus and Elijah who were watching and listening to everything behind Rebekah's hut

"Bloody hell" Niklaus closed his eyes, he was so hard.

Elijah was dizzy "How can I look at Katerina's eyes after hearing and observing that?" he said walking towards the woods.

"Fake brother" he commented but walked towards his hut.

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods" Elijah informed him. They read their minds. _Dirty men!_

"I'm going to stay in my hut, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night!"

After some seconds, Niklaus ran but he went directly at Caroline's. Her hut was empty, but he decided to wait in the darkness for her, she was going to be the dead of him.

However, Elijah was trying hard not to think about his Katerina in dirty ways, but it was impossible. He really desires her and he felt guilty for that.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT- Woods, New Orleans<strong>

Klaus was hounded by memories and voices from the past, he felt crazy. He screamed and tried to break his head in the trees. That's how Elijah found him.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked him.

Klaus observed him for a moment, and realized that he wasn't an hallucination. For the first time in one thousand years, he ran directly to Elijah's arms.

"I'm still hallucinating Elijah, the witches are in my head" he cried in Elijah's shoulders, breaking his heart.

Rebekah was behind Niklaus, she was in pain watching his brother like that.

"The witches are dead brother" Elijah communicates him, trying to make him understand the reason of his visions.

"what?" he broke the embrace.

"Only Genevieve survive, she volunteer to help Davina"

Klaus nodded but something was off "I'm having visions Brother, I'm still hallucinating" he whispered "The knife, is still on my chest"

Elijah sunk his hand in Klaus' chest and put the knife off. "now it's out!"

Klaus was going to leave when her little sister spoke "Please listen to Elijah"

He turned around seeing red, Rebekah gasped.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE REBEKAH!" he screamed already running after her.

Elijah was in front of Rebekah in a second "Calm down, please calm down brother I beg you. Stop! You don't want to hurt our sister"

"watch me" Klaus hissed.

Elijah needed to stop this nonsense "If you kill her, Caroline will never forgive you" Klaus stopped watching him with his penetrating gaze, his brother never mentioned Caroline before, why now? "She loves her"

Klaus pinned Elijah, veins appearing in his face.

"Do not dare to say her name" he warned him slowly.

Rebekah was trying to break them apart "Nik.. stop"

"use her against me" he pointed at him.

Elijah sighed "Those images are memories Niklaus"

"It's impossible" Klaus snapped.

"All of this is part of our life, they always were there" he stated.

Suddenly after a long silence, Rebekah spoke "Then how did you know it?"

Klaus looked proud "Finally a good question little sister"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and screamed to Elijah "HOW?"

"I always knew it" he revealed them, "I've been hiding the true for a thousand years" anger filled in Rebekah's and Klaus' eyes "I beg for your forgiveness"

_I couldn't change the future and our past_, Elijah thought.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>PAST – CAROLINE'S HUT<strong>

2 hours after Midnight

After Stefan left Caroline's hut without a word, she closed her door. She was so horny, plus her nightgown wasn't helping, it was too large. She felt so horny; her mind was screaming sex, sex, sex and sex with a boy named Niklaus.

_Stupid hormones_, she wanted to kill herself.

Without thinking twice she took off her nightgown, put her legs apart and used her hands to caress and stimulate her clitoris and the area around it.

"mmhhm I need this" she moaned, she was too arousal that she didn't notice another presence behind her.

"Allow me" the voice whispered in her ear from behind, another hand caressed her folds.

Caroline's eyes widened and she was going to scream "Oh my g… " but another hand was immediately in her mouth.

"shhh it's me love, it's me" Niklaus said darkly, his tone was full of lust.

Slowly he followed the curve of her neck to her left breast and massaged it slowly "Kla- klaus wha….." He was driving her crazy.

_Screw stupid traditions..I WANT SEX!_, Caroline thought.

Klaus' breath was accelerating; she liked the feeling of it in her neck. She put her hand in his head, grabbing him by his hair. Klaus grinned, he was pleasuring her and he felt so proud of himself.

Suddenly, in a move Klaus picked her up and put her on the table. She was shocked for the rude movement but then she was kind of scared because his eyes were completely black. She got lost in them.

She was lying in the table; it was a meal from gods for Niklaus. Without wasting more time he opened her legs, causing Caroline to come back to her senses "What are you do—doing ?" she was going to protest but as soon as she felt his tongue exploring her small and large set of lips to get to her clitoris , she reach heaven. "Oh God"

She moaned and screamed "FUCK"

His tongue was playing with her clitoris from top to bottom, and making circular movements. She couldn't help but grabbed his head strongly. "More… faster yes like that" she demanded.

Klaus giggled and Caroline smacked him in his head. They laughed together for some seconds but only ended up in Caroline's moans when Klaus returned to his ministrations.

Klaus was taking his time; he was finding the rhythm that gives her more pleasure, best sensations and helping her to reach her climax.

_You are mine_, he was telling himself.

_You will be mine, all of you,_ he promised himself too.

He increased her rhythm and in a matter of seconds Caroline arched her back reaching her orgasm.

She closed her eyes, smiling like a fool. Her chest was moving up and down with every breath. She was too lost in pleasure that she didn't notice Klaus looking with curiosity at her folds.

When she opened her eyes, she kind of felt embarrassed. Immediately she closed her legs and crossed her arms trying to cover herself.

"WHAT?" She demanded, her voice still arousal.

"Nothing" he smiled like a child receiving a gift.

"No… please tell me" she said sitting next to him in the end of the table.

Niklaus grabbed her nightgown and help her to get dressed.

He kissed her forehead and Caroline was kind of disappointed because he didn't kiss her in her lips, yet.

"You didn't answer me" she giggled.

Niklaus hugged her and whispered in her ear "It's too thick my love"

Caroline's mouth opened in an "O".

"what?" she broke their embrace "what do you mean?"

_I will deflower you soon my love_, Niklaus dirty thought.

She looked at him with curiosity and Niklaus proceeded to explain "After men and women have sexual encounters for the first time. The girls who are chaste always bleed"

"But" she wanted to stop him before he realizes that she is not chaste.

Niklaus interrupted her "Let me explain"

"Ohhh okay"

"There is like a thin wall separating the interior from the exterior of…" Caroline interrupted him again, totally crimson.

"I get it, it's okay STOP STOP!" she laughed.

"Fine, well you don't have it thin, you have it really thick my love" Niklaus continued causing Caroline to look at him with confusion.

"I think you made a big mistake about that"

Nik smiled at her "There is nothing wrong Caroline" he took her hand and murmured "Yours is really thick, and I can't promise you that it won't be painful because it will hurt and …..."

_Oh my God I'm a virgin_, Caroline's mind was screaming.

She was lost in thoughts that she didn't saw Klaus pinning her in the wall behind her. She just felt the impact.

"I can give you pleasure every day, all you have to do is say yes" he said Kissing her neck.

"To what?"

Niklaus stopped and look at her in the eyes "to marr…." But he was interrupted by a scream.

"_NIKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS! ELIJAHHHHHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS? COME HELP US WITH THE HORSES!" Mikael screamed from outside. _

_He was going to propose me,_ Caroline was scared.

"Your dad is calling you "she tried to avoid the topic. She ran to her door and opened it.

Niklaus walked slowly and before he stepped outside he warned her "Don't even think for a second that this conversation is over" then suddenly he kissed her hard on the lips, she responded immediately. Like a minute later he broke it and whispered in her ear "your brother will be gone for a week" he kissed her neck "So, you will be all mine." He bite it teasing her "I'm warning you" then he left the hut and screamed from outside "BE READY FOR ME!"

He screamed it like a message for their brothers that he was going to help them with the horses. But Caroline knew that the message was for her.

_Please God help me_, she prayed for her sake but couldn't help the smile from her face.

_I don't want to go home_, she wished and it scared the hell out of her.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Katherine's HUT<strong>

Katherine was laughing so hard for hours after Matt told her that Elijah with Niklaus were listening to everything they were talking at Rebekah's.

She wanted to tease Elijah more than ever. But what happened next wasn't expected to her.

The door abruptly opened, in the doorway stood Elijah, panting slightly, sweat gleaming on his collar bone, "Pardon me Katerina. I was running to clear my mind but I can't"

But Katherine wasn't paying attention; her eyes traced the lines of his jaw to where his shirt hung open, dirty and wrinkled.

"I was wondering if…" he continued but Katherine interrupted.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" she crossed her arms and noticed that he was holding something in his arms; it was well hidden and covered in ropes.

"I came here to apologize" he proceeded.

"to what?" she asked watching the little ropes with curiosity taking a seat in her bed.

Elijah took seat next to her "I heard and watched you doing improper moves"

_Oh! They saw us too_, Katherine grinned.

"So? What's wrong with it?" her eyes searching his.

His eyes didn't leave the floor "I didn't respect your privacy and…"

"And?"

"I had dirty thoughts about you" Elijah turned crimson and Katherine was trying to not laugh "Please forgive me"

Katherine couldn't take it anymore and burst in laughs.

Elijah kind of looked offended, but composed himself "is this funny, young Katerina?

"No, no no, just I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh" she leaned and kissed his cheek, something that Katherine was doing every day.

Elijah loved that "I found this in the woods" he said giving her the ropes "is brave like you, It yours"

Katherine moves a little the rope and suddenly, a little puppy was in her lap, yapping and jumping at her boobs.

Elijah looked at the opposite of the room, clearly red.

"It's beautiful" she lied, Katherine hate puppies. "Can I call him Kola?"

"I think Kol will love it" he chuckled softly.

Katherine glancing down at her hands, decided to tease him "Is this is a way of telling me that you want me to ride you?"

Elijah was shocked with the question.

"I'm… ammhm I didn't mean that I was just…" he tried to explain to her, but deep inside of him, he really wanted that.

She smiled brightly "I was just teasing" she giggled. "Tomorrow I have to pick up some apples, would you help me?"

"It would be an honor to me"

"Your company makes me feel happy and safe Elijah" she added.

He studied her in awe "Truthfully my lovely Katerina, I am scared to see myself fall in love with you."

"But you already are, aren't you?" she paused, sadness lacing her voice.

A long silence came.

Katherine tensed, but the tension fell away the moment Elijah kissed her abruptly. Elijah's lips tasted like joy, tasted like love and future. "I will never disappoint you again Elijah" she whispered and kissed him again.

Elijah was confused, but ignored it. They continued kissing like a couple in love, Katherine was feeling hope, and she was not going to lose him again.

Everything was perfect until they heard Mikael.

"_NIKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS! ELIJAHHHHHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS? COME HELP US WITH THE HORSES!" Mikael screamed from outside. _

"You must go" she kissed his cheek again.

"I know" he smiled and abandoned her hut, leaving her in heaven.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT- Woods New Orleans<strong>

"How could you do this to us?" Rebekah asked indignantly.

Elijah swallowed down the painful lump of guilt that had formed in his throat "Sister!"

"ANSWER HER!" Klaus demanded

Elijah had no idea of how to proceeded, Rebekah sighed and started to abandon them in the woods, but before she ran, she communicated them.

"I'm leaving New Orleans" she stated

Elijah blocked her immediately "What? No Rebekah, you can't leave. I promised to Katerina that.."

*SLAP*

Rebekah slapped him hard, tears burned in her eyes. "EXACTLY!" she cried "All you care is about your precious Katerina" Elijah never saw Rebekah like that before, she was truly hurt "I'm going to bring them back, and you will see it. YOU.. BASTARD HYPOCRITE!"

"Rebekah please" he insisted grabbing her shoulders, but only ended up pinned in the tree again by Niklaus

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" he hissed.

"I thought you hate Rebekah for what she did to you"

"Well here is the thing Elijah, you had been hiding this information from us, and you had been keeping our memories, our only chance to reach happiness." He already had enough of lies " So my dear brother, this is worse than Rebekah's stupidity."

Elijah punched him and screamed at his brother "I care about them too Niklaus, I care about Stefan, about Matt, about Ca..."

Niklaus punched him back "Say her name again and I promise you that I will…"

"I LOVE HER TOO brother" Elijah said and regret it immediately, so he decided to clarify "She is my sister, just like Matt is my brother and Stefan my best friend so please stop these nonsenses and…"

"Sister" Klaus smiled a little.

"Brother?" Rebekah was confused.

"You will remember everything soon, I promise it , to the both of you." He assured them "All of this will bring you nothing but happiness."

Rebekah looked down and murmured "I'm sorry Elijah, but I can't trust you anymore."

"Please" Tears were falling down Elijah's cheek.

"You heard her, we are leaving." Niklaus went to grab her sister.

"Bye traitor." Rebekah said and took Nik's hand.

They vanished together, but Elijah ran after them, stopping them.

"You will found nothing in Mystic Falls. I guarantee it to the both of you."

They stopped running and turned around.

"And why is that?"

"Diego reported that Elizabeth Forbes is here." Relief flooded in Klaus' face.

"Caroline's mother" Rebekah smiled.

"She is here with Katerina's daughter and the witch Bennet." Elijah continued but Rebekah interrupted him.

"Where are they?" she urged.

Elijah relaxed a little and tried to warn them something "They have no idea of any of this, did you heard me?"

"Yes, of course. We will be caref..." Rebekah tried to erase the tension but Niklaus was already strangulating his neck.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he demanded, suffocating him with his hands.

"NIK" Rebekah was again behind Nik.

"At ho.. home…" he managed to say and Niklaus disappeared, running to their house.

Elijah saw the place where Klaus disappear, like if he couldn't believe his hate towards him.

"Do not make that face Eljiah. You deserve it!" Rebekah whispered painfully and vanished after Nik.

"I know" He closed his eyes and followed them behind.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: TOMORROW I WILL CORRECT MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!<br>**PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! Haha I hope you did :( remember that I speak Spanish so I'm really sorry for my grammatical errors. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!

.  
><em>BTW: I can't believe Claire Holt leaved TO. My sweet baby :( . Oh and I watched TVD 5X17 AWWW my steroline friendship feelings! **<em>

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I BEG YOU DARLINGS**

LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Thank you for everything.

Until next update. **

pd: I know I promised you KENNET but, I think it will comes in the next chapter. Because it's really large, because Kol knows something that it's really important. *no more spoilers.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Awww hello my lovely readers, YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME! LOVE YOUUUUUU !**

**Sorry for being late, Here is the chapter 8**

**My Author's note will be at the final….**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing the Future Chapter 8<strong>

**"Mysteries"**

**.**

**PAST- Mikael's village**

Birds singing, fresh air comes… morning is here.

Stefan, Matt, Finn and Kol were almost finishing with the horses. However, Mikael saw Niklaus abandoning Caroline's hut, he felt so angry that he didn't see the horse jumping in front of him. He felt and broke his leg; Esther was desperate trying to help her husband.

Thankfully it wasn't that bad, he just needs rest for some weeks without moving a muscle.

…

Katherine hadn't sleep; she was too busy getting pretty for the harvest. Today she will collect apples, that was her responsibility and Elijah will help her. She felt so excited for it.

Her puppy 'Kola' was with Henryc. Kol glared at her, when he knew the puppy's name. He wanted to kill her; thankfully he went with Stefan and Matt to the other village.

…

Caroline wanted to sleep but she had to say goodbye to Stefan and Matt. She covered herself with a blanket and ran towards them. She hugged her friends.

"Don't do crazy things_ care bear"_ Stefan whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer; she just laughed and hit him in his arm. She noticed Niklaus observing her with desire. Stefan noticed it and narrowed his eyes, he and Caroline need to talk when he returns.

And…. That was it! The time came, and the boys left the village. Caroline was too worried about them, that she didn't see Rebekah coming next to her.

"BOO!" Rebekah scared her causing Caroline to jump in surprise. "Hello Caroline" she giggled.

Caroline laughed "Rebekah, Good morning"

They continued watching the boys disappear in the distance.

"I'll miss them, but not Kol" Rebekah exclaim.

Caroline rolled her eyes "You will miss him too. Do not lie"

"Of course I will" Rebekah sounded offended, then she remembered that his father was ill "Ammh.. I'm going to see father. I'll see you in the harvest, our responsibility are peaches" she warned her.

"Very well" she smiled.

She was going to return to her hut when her favorite original grabbed her dress.

"Caroline, Carolineeeee" Henryc stopped her.

She smiled with joy and kissed his forehead. "hey little boy" she whispered.

"I'm not little" he blushed a little.

"yes you are" she said kissing him again in his cheek "for me sweety"

Henryc show her his real problem, Katherine's puppy was in his arms.

"_Kola_ doesn't want to eat anything" Henryc said sadly.

Caroline noticed the little puppy.

_So this must be Katherine's puppy_, she thought. Kol told her about it.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, I'll try to give him chicken but he doesn't want it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Have you tried milk?" she suggested "he is just a little puppy"

Henryc smiled at the thought. "You are right, I'm going to try, thank you Caroline" he hugged her and leaned to whispered something in her ear. "you smell like Nik"

And with that he ran.

Caroline blushed.

"What?" she whispered, but Henryc didn't hear her, he was too far.

"I hope my little brother didn't hit a nerve" said a gentleman voice next to her, she recognized it.

She smiled "Good morning Elijah" she said turning around to see him carrying some flowers in his hand.

Her eyes widened, especially because in the distance she could hear Niklaus growling "beautiful flowers" she remarked.

"Do you think Katherine will like them?" he asked with curiosity.

She breath in relief "Of course, she will. She is in her hut by the way"

Elijah nodded happy.

_'alone_' she mouthed and winked at him.

Elijah got crimson, it was a nice view. Caroline laughed and excused herself; she needed to change her outfit for the harvest.

She was walking faster and giggling all the time when she saw in the distance Niklaus running towards her, clearly jealous. However, her little teased end up in fear when she saw him angry.

She increased her velocity but then she stopped.

_Why run? I'm miss mystic falls, I don't run_, she thought.

She turned around to face him.

"Hello to you Niklaus" she said sweetly.

"Teasing with my brother" he stated, his voice sounded angry and hurt.

She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin in self-defense. "I DIDN'T"

Niklaus walk closer invading her personal space, his dark eyes wondering the length of her body.

"You don't intimidate me Niklaus" she whispered, looking at his lips.

Niklaus saw this and lick his lips in purpose, he smirked.

_She glared at him,_ he was teasing her now.

"If you excuse me, I have to change my dress. I need to help Rebekah" she hissed and turned to leave but Niklaus stepped more forward pressing her behind someone's hut.

"Maybe I can help" he suggested and Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"NO!" a voice said behind them. It was a very mad Rebekah.

Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Hello sistaaah" he said mocking her.

Rebekah glared at him "I don't like your behavior with my friend." She walked and position herself between Caroline and his brother "leave her alone" she hissed

Caroline put her hand on her shoulder "It's fine Beks, let's go to my hut"

Rebekah grasped Caroline's arm hard "Let's go!"

"My offer still stands" he teased making Caroline glared at him and Rebekah screamed at him.

"BYE PIG!" Rebekah hissed and turned around, so did Caroline.

Niklaus laughed at his two blondes' behavior, the two women of his life. He turned around and went to see his favorite horse.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT- New Orleans (Mikaelson's house)<strong>

**LIVING ROOM**

Klaus opened the double doors of the living room, followed by his sister. It almost scared their visitors but as soon as Klaus saw Caroline's mother, he relaxed a little.

"Sherriff Forbes, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" he asked politly.

"What do you want" Rebekah glared at Bonnie.

"Rebekah" Klaus warned.

They glared at each other.

Then the doors opened revealing Elijah. Klaus and Rebekah acted like if he doesn't exist.

Elijah rolled his eyes.

_childish behavior, he thought.._

"Mrs Forbes, Miss Bennett and Miss Petrova Good afternoon".

They nodded.

"Let me guess your friends might be in danger and you want our help, am I correct?" Rebekah asked, faking like he doesn't care.

However Klaus was too worried to fake, he went directly towards Elizabeth and took her hand "What happened to Caroline?" he was concerned.

Elizabeth realized in that moment, that Stefan was right. Klaus really was in love with her daughter.

"Something happened and we need your help" she started to explain everything that happened to the originals.

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, listened every word. But they fake like they had no idea what was going on.

After they told them, Klaus offered them some rooms to stay. He promised them that he will bring them back to whatever time they traveled.

Rebekah was too hurt that she went to her room, so did Klaus; leaving Elijah alone in the leaving room.

Nadia realized that Elijah has feelings for Katherine, every time the sheriff said her name; she could notice the sadness in Elijah's eyes. This was good, she has someone to trust.

Bonnie suspect that something was off, however, she was too tired so she decided to take a shower and sleep a little.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- WOODS<strong>

**_*NEAR THE FALLS*_**

"Katerina, Where are you?" Elijah called for Katerina.

They were playing hide and seek and end up in the falls.

Katherine hide behind the falls in a little cave, she didn't care about her dress. She waited there for minutes until she heard Elijah searching for her in the little cave.

"we must hurry, we need to finish with two more apple trees" Elijah begged, but Katherine remind still.

She let a little giggle when Elijah was leaving the cave, clearly giving up, but Elijah had other plans. He noticed her, but he decided to leave the cave and scare her from outside, at the entrance.

Katherine felt disappointed. She leaved the cave and only ended up falling in the lake when Elijah scared her. "BOOH!" he screamed.

A big splash was heard, Elijah jumped to save her.

Katherine fake that she was unconscious in the water. Elijah's eyes widened "Katerina wake up" but Katherine was faking more and more "Please do not die, please don't leave me" , she really scared Elijah, she noticed.

_Pay back,_ she thought.

She opened her eyes slowly "Eli.." she whispered.

"Thanks god" he kissed her forehead and got out the lake with her. They sat in a big white stone.

"You find me" she joked. But Elijah was too worried about her.

She rolled her eyes.

"We must take you to mother, she will check on you" Elijah pleaded her to accept his offer.

"Elijah I'm fine" she smiled at him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

_She is so stubborn_, he thought.

"I don't think so, let's go" he commanded.

"NO" she snap.

"Katerina, do not make me take you by force" he warned her.

"I said NO!" she challenged him crossing her arms.

Elijah stood frozen, and then he laughed.

His brave, stunning and beautiful Katerina had stood toe to toe and refused to back down, he was falling like a fool for her.

He nodded "very well" he said amused.

Kath laughed like a girl in love, "let's play again" she said exited.

Elijah refused, "we must finish my goddess"

_My goddess, he just called my goddess_, Katherine was dying in glory.

A big silence came. They were staring at each other.

Elijah broke the silence teasing her "So hide and seek is our thing?"

Katherine giggled "Maybe".

Katherine's dress was wet, Elijah watched her body in awe.

He couldn't take it anymore; she needed to know how he felt.

"Katerina, you make feel alive, you make me do things that I never thought I'll do… like broke my father's rules and I enjoy it" he said caressing her cheekbone "I enjoy you" he added softly.

Suddenly, unexpected desire flooded his body, they were alone, completely alone, so…. propriety be damned.

"I desire to kiss you" he whispered looking at her lips.

"Then you m…" she tried to say but Elijah cut her. He pulled her close and kissed her; a sweet, intense kiss that left no doubt of the depth of his feelings and longing for her.

She felt her heart soar at both his words and his kiss.

They were kissing for minutes until they heard Rebekah and Caroline arguing.

Elijah broke the embrace "let's go back, you will get sick" he said pointing at her wet dress.

_Nothing could break Katherine's smile, she was happy. This was the life she always wanted; she doesn't want to return home, this was her home. She promised herself that she will do everything to stay in that time. _

_._

* * *

><p><strong>*NEAR THE VILLAGE (Woods)*<strong>

Rebekah and Caroline were arguing about Niklaus, Caroline told her what happened with him after she leaved her hut at midnight. Rebekah was impressed by how far they were going. She didn't want them to be so obvious. It will be a humiliation to her family if they got married by force because their neglectful behavior.

Suddenly, Caroline saw in the distance a smoke. Her curiosity turned on.

"What's that smoke?" she asked Beks.

Rebekah replied "It's from the other village" picking some peaches.

"There is a village near here?" Caroline was surprised, she thought it was miles away from here "I thought it was too far away."

Rebekah smiled "Yeah, that's the village the boys went, but that is from the beasts"

"The what?" she narrowed her eyes.

Rebekah looked down; like she was hiding something "I don't want to talk about it"

"Tell me" Caroline insisted.

"Please Caroline, promise me you will never go there"

"why not?" she crossed her arms "COME ON!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"There was one legend that I heard from my parents that could not escape from my ears" she told her hesitantly.

"Now you got my attention" Caroline sat on the ground, eating a peach.

"My father spoke of full moon beasts" Rebekah whispered, sitting down next to her. "They are the reason we hide every full moon, we don't want them to eat us"

_Werewolves,_ Caroline thought.

"I don't know so much about it, but my father sounded very angry when my mother went to that village 10 years ago." Rebekah continued.

Caroline nodded. "Can you remember the conversation?"

"I was so little I can't remember very well" Rebekah said sadly.

"So… you said that they leave there"

"Yes" Rebekah replied but saw Caroline standing up and walking in the direction of the smoke. Her eyes widened. "Wait CAROLINE!"

"What?" she spat.

"my father will kill us if we go to that village. DON'T GO THERE!" She begged.

Caroline scoffed "Your father broke his leg so…he is not going to be here, isn't he"

Rebekah glared at her, "No, but it's dang.."

"COWARD!" she teased her.

"I'm not coward" she snapped.

"yes you are" Caroline replied in her bitchy mode.

Rebekah threw her some peaches "I AM NOT!"

They started fighting.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind them. "Rebekah you can't play with the food."

"I'm sorry Brother" Rebekah replied to Elijah.

"Hello Elijah" Caroline smiled at him, and narrowed her eyes watching Katherine all wet.

_Do not ask_, Katherine warned her.

"Hello lovely Caroline" Elijah picked a peach and handle it to Katherine .

Katherine smiled back.

Then he do the same with Rebekah and Caroline "Sister? Caroline?"

"we thought you were fighting" Katherine intervened.

"NO!" the blondes spat.

"Whatever you say" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and look at Rebekah's eyes for answers.

"Caroline wants to go to the forbidden village" Rebekah informed him.

Elijah paled "What?"

"TRAITOR!" Caroline hissed at her.

"You can't go there" Katherine saw Caroline like a lunatic.

"Have you ever been there, Elijah?" Caroline tried to convince him.

"No, I haven't but…"

"Then we must go, all together." She insisted.

"I'M SORRY BUT THIS LITTLE WALK IS OVER" Elijah snapped, Caroline was taken aback by his rude tone "we must return home."

"I'm going to stay here" Caroline replied.

"NO" everyone said.

"The hell I'm going there alone, so you don't have to worry about it." Caroline said sitting down in the ground again. "FINE!, I want to be alone, because Niklaus wants me to be here." She lied.

Elijah chuckled, "Well if that's the reason, please forgive me but I must retire"

"No problem and take care of my cousin" she said warmly.

"Let's go Katerina" Elijah offered his arm to Kath and she took it gratefully.

"Bye Care" she said to Caroline.

'If you go there…._You are dead',_ she mouthed and glared at Caroline.

"See you later Kat, See you Bekah!" Caroline sighed.

"Bye Caroline" Bekah said, giving her a warning look. "I'll tell my brother where you are."

_Guess I have to go there by myself,_ she thought. And with that she started to walk faster and alone.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT- New Orleans! Mikaelson's house.<strong>

Bonnie was in the bathroom, she was throwing some water in her face. She felt nervous, she felt guilty. What if the originals can't help her? What if they never came back? What if they want the spell? She sat in the floor and some tears started to fall down.

"Do not cry darling" a voice came from behind.

Bonnie turned around slowly with a smile in her face "I'm fine, thank you for a… KOL?" she couldn't believe it, Kol was here.

"The most handsome brother" he smirked.

"Oh My god!, I change the future, you are alive you…" she muttered.

" BON BON BON BON BONNIE BENNETT! Calm down" he laughed "I'm dead" he assured her.

"Are you?" she sputtered.

He nodded amused.

Then she composed herself and cross her arms "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"The other side is in conflict, it's like a war" he told her with serious tone.

"why?"

"Your time travel spell caused a war on the other side for one thousand years, and now all has sense." He explained.

Bonnie's eyes widened "What do you mean one thousand?"

"You send your friends to our time Bonnie"

"Oh my God!" she put her hands in her mouth.

"Don't worry, all of it is part of our story"

"What do you mean?" she stood up.

"Well, when I died. I remembered everything, is part of our lifes, they are part of our family." He stood up too and walked next to her.

"I don't understand"

"They lived with us for 36 weeks" he informed her, causing her to panic.

"Oh my God! 36 days Katherine was in Elena's body. And a day here is like a week there." She whispered in shock.

Kol sighed "Well now all make sense."

"What happened are they all right?" Bonnie put her hand in his shoulder, causing a big tension between them.

Bonnie dropped her hand and Kol grinned.

"Here is the thing, I lived most of my time daggered. But the other time I didn't remembered anything" he wanted to explain but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Then how are y…" Kol pinned her at the wall.

"beautiful tongue" his mouth close to her lips "let me finish darling" bonnie nodded "the day your boyfriend Jeremy kill me, I started to remember things. At first I thought I was crazy or was part of being killed by a hunter, but then I realized It was memories."

"What memories?" she whispered, unable to look anywhere but his lips.

"Caroline, Katherine, Stefan and Matt leaving with my family, being part of my family and being part of our hearts" he stated.

"And what happened in the 36 week?"

"Our mother turned us in vampires" he rolled his eyes.

"Are they originals?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know" he let her go and sat on the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Bonnie glared at him, she was losing her patience.

"Actually my family kind of forgot about them, the same day we got turned, I remember walking beside Matt and Katherine" he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember "They wanted me to share my wine, I refused but they convinced me after all"

"What about Caroline or Stefan?" Bonnie asked slowly, but Kol was lost in his thoughts "KOL!" she screamed.

"IT'S ALL BLURRED" he spat "I remember everything but the last day, it was all like a dream or nightmare."

"Please you need to remember something, where did they go? Did they just disappear?" she begged him.

Kol analyzed her for a minute and decided to continue.

"I remember Stefan riding like crazy in his horse. I asked my brother Niklaus what the hell was happening but he said that he has no idea what I was talking about!"

"So He forgot about them" Bonnie concluded.

"Apparently, that is what happened. He didn't recognize Stefan, and he wasn't asking for Caroline." He said resting his head in the wall behind him.

"what about the rest?" Bonnie sat in front of him.

"Elijah was worried about Katerina, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Then my father came and cut my neck with his knife." He closed his eyes, clearly that memory caused him pain "After that, I never heard about them. Actually I forgot about them."

Silence came… but Bonnie broke the ice.

"They must put some spell on you, to make all of you forget about them." She told him simple.

"What would they do that? WE WERE THEIR FAMILY!" he shouted, Kol was hurt for what they did.

"They couldn't change anything Kol, try to understand them" she said, but Kol remind silence. So she decided to change the topic " what about the war in the other side?"

Kol's eyes widened remembering his homework in this world. "It's about Klaus baby"

"Hayley's baby?" Bonnie asked him, she knew about it. A witch _Davina_ informed her before she passed to the other side.

Kol sighed, "There is something you must know and something you must help me"

Bonnie tensed "tell me, please"

"you need to promise me that you won't say anything and that you will help me" Kol told her firmly "If you say a word about this, specially to my brother Nik, he will got mad and probably will try to kill you in a blink."

"What.. what happened?" she asked.

"It's about Caroline" he replied looking down.

"I promise, now tell me" she insisted.

"are you going to help me?" he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Bonnie ignored the butterflies in her stomach and tried to question him again "How can I help you in something that I have no idea?"

"Because when Caroline returned to this time, which is something I'm pretty sure. She will hate you forever, if you don't find what happened with the_ information or thing_ that I'm going to reveal you."

Bonnie look down, something big must happen to cause the hate from her best friend.

"You have my word; I'm going to help you in everything you need" she whispered.

"We must leave New Orleans, and returned to Mystic Falls NOW" he informed her.

"But I just got here" Bonnie protested, but Kol in a blink had her pinned in a wall again.

"Listen to me, maybe you are beautiful and hot, but don't make me mad" he hissed "the other side allowed me to come here for fix what you did!"

Bonnie glared at him.

"I was fighting with all of them to give me that opportunity, they didn't want it because they hate my brother, but they love Caroline. So for Caroline's sake you will enter your fucking car and let's get out of this town. Do you get it?"

She nodded. "FINE! I'm leaving with you."

"Perfect, now in the road I'm telling you what happened." He chuckled.

In super speed, he picked her up in bridal style and ran to a lonely hallway. There was a Lamborghini in there. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Typical of Kol, she thought.

"Get in the car gorgeous" he winked at her. "There is a lot you need to know. "

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT - New Orleans … (Mikaelson's house)<br>NIKLAUS' ROOM.**

Klaus had enough; all of this was so confusing. Many thoughts came in his head, will she be coming back? Will she forget about him? How is she going to take about Hayley's baby? Will she love him again? Will he ever see her again?

Klaus was watching Caroline's portrait in silence for a moment, when he felt the pain.

Memories were coming back again in his head.

Caroline's laughs, their little hot encounter, many beautiful moments until the last one that made his eyes widened. _She was lost…_

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST– Near the werewolves' village<strong>

Caroline was following the smoke, she was so curious to see the other village. Her curiosity was her weakness and when she realized that she was lost, her neurotic freak started to awake.

_I'm lost,_ she realized.

She kept walking for 4 hours until the sun was at top, she felt weak and thirsty. She was too scared that she didn't notice two men approaching her.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" a voice was heard.

Caroline blinked several times to be sure she wasn't hallucinating. Then he saw two men, one with dark hair and the other one with curls like Klaus.

She was going to ask them for help, because she was lost. However, the moment she saw the dark hair man's eyes boring into hers and stepping very closer…. She was petrified.

"A girl… that got lost…. and now is leaving." Caroline replied with cold civility. "Bye" and with that she ran.

Caroline ran as fast as she could, but she heard footsteps behind her. She increased her velocity but the man was faster.

"Hey don't run!" he screamed grabbing her arm. "No, no no, you can't run so fast." The dark hair man said his voice raspy.

Caroline feared for her life, her eyes widened.

"Were you following us?" another voice came from behind her.

"No" she replied quickly, her breath came quickly.

The man that was grabbing her arm whispered in her ear "Liar".

"I said NO!" Caroline protested and tried to run away again.

But, the man grabbed her by the other arm. Caroline protested desperately "LET ME GO!"

"She has fire" the man with black hair stated laughing. "Let's play with her Jon"

"LET ME GO!" Caroline hissed.

"Gardar!, We must take her to our _Hersir_" Jon, the man with blonde curls said.

Caroline could notice that Jon felt sorry for her.

"I SAID LET ME GO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Caroline screamed.

Gardar's eyes roamed her body with desire "she is turning me on!"

Caroline recognized it, he wants to rape her. Her body was paralyzed; she didn't want to suffer that again. "Please, let me go. I won't say anything!" she whispered frozen.

"too late" he grinned and started kissing Caroline's neck.

That was it, Caroline tried to push him away but he was to strong. She tried to scream but the man put his hand in her mouth.

"Our leader _Hersir_ won't like this" Jon tried to make him cooperate "You have to let her go" he implored him.

Tears were falling down Caroline's face when the man started to tear apart her dress.

"Then it would be our little secret" he laughed.

"Gardar!" Jon tried to save her but Argar was stronger, he was the Beta so Jon has to submit. "our leader _Hersir_ was clear, no rape in this village" he intended again.

"I don't care, I haven't been inside of a woman in so long, I can't miss this opportunity" Gardar growled trying to open Caroline's legs.

"NO" she screamed "NOOO, please!"

She felt his cock in her entrance, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

She just heard a scream from behind her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" A middle age man screamed.

The man let her go and Caroline ran behind her savior.

"HERSIR" Gardar said in shock.

Caroline figured out that the man must be their _alpha male._

When Caroline looked at him, she realized that her hero was the exact copy of Klaus, he only has like three decades more.

Her mouth opened in an "O"

He is _klaus_' father, she realized.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded.

The leader or 'Hersir' as they call him was now narrowing his eyes. He was scanning her up and down, and then he started to smell her like a dog.

Caroline was still in shock to protest, she was trembling.

Then the man stopped.

Caroline could notice that his eyes were yellow.

_Does he want to rape her too? Is he angry? What's happening?,_ she asked herself.

Then he glared at Gardar. He was furious.

"She is my son's mate" he nearly spat.

She felt like her heart stop, and so it happened to Gardar and Jon.

"I.. I didn't know" Gardar feared for his life.

The leader scared the hell out of Caroline, he reminds her of the Klaus she met in Mystic falls without humanity "Karl, Ivan, please take Gardar to the cave." He gave an order.

Two boys that were next to the alpha male grabbed Gardar's arms and took him away.

"_Hersir_, I beg for your forgiveness" Gardar begged him.

"KILL HIM! SLOWLY" he said coldly.

Jon closed his eyes, because he was his best friend. Caroline felt sorry about him, but she really wanted to kill Gardar.

"_Hersir_" Gardar's voice was heard in the distance "HERsiiiir….."

Jon stared at Caroline, and then he ran to the village leaving her alone with their leader.

The leader helped her to stand up and gave her some water.

"Did he harm you? Why are you here? Are you running from someone? Did Mikael harm you?" he asked concerned.

"No sir, thank you for saving me" she whispered, not looking at his eyes.

He nodded.

Caroline was going to ask him about his hate towards Mikael but he grabbed her arm and almost screamed at her "GO!" he growled.

_God, he is just like Klaus_, she noticed.

She glared at him.

"I SAID GO!" He shouted at her.

She almost fell to the ground, but he catches her.

"Do not come here again, and nothing happened here. Do you understand?" He asked slowly. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

'Yes', she mouthed.

"good, now leave in that way" he pointed at some direction.

"I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"LEAVE!" he screamed again with tears trailing down his cheek too. Caroline notices that he was pushing her away, like he doesn't want people to know that he met her. She nodded and ran.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**SORRY FOR MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS :( **

Guys you have no idea how happy I am, the responds about this fanfictions makes me so happy. Your reviews, your favs and follows are everything to me.

LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

So … what is hiding Kol?, what's happening in the other side? What will happened to Caroline? D:

SPOILERS: next chapter (I'm finishing it! I got inspired ) Stefan Matt arrived to the village xD funny things will happened and A WITCH D: will confront them.

LOVE YOU, **PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**

Take care.

Xoxo

Mayte.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** _NeouroticControlFreakOnCrack_ here chapter 9 as a gift for you =)

THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU. For your lovely suport , it meas the world to me. Sorry because didn't update soon. I was so busy with exams and the hospital.

This chapter is short but I hope you love it.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGING THE FUTURE <strong>

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**PRESENT- New Orleans**

"Elijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" in the doorway of Elijah's room stood Klaus, panting slightly.

Elijah was reading his book , but ran towards his brother at his scream. "brother, what happened?"

"she is missing, SHE IS MISSING!" tears running in his eyes.

"calm down!" he whispered.

"I CAN'T, GOD I need to bring her back" he turned abruptly and leaves the room, running to see Bonnie.

But eventually Elijah stopped him and Klaus punched him in the face. "This is your fault."

"SHUT UP! You idiots!" Rebekah hissed walking outside of her room.

"tell me where is she, TELL ME!" Klaus demanded

Bekah narrow her eyes, she didn't understand what was happening. "Where is who?"

"Caroline, she is lost in the woods!" Elijah stated.

"OMG!" Rebekah breathed, gripping the doorway of her room to steady herself.

"You will remember, don't worry NOTHING HAPPENED TO HER!" Elijah tried to calm down Klaus.

Klaus nodded stiffly, and then a voice came down the corridor.

"what is happening?" Hayley asked, clearly angry because they woke her up.

Klaus looked at her his eyes turning yellow "what are you doing here" he said with icy malice.

Elijah stood up standing in front of Hayley to protect her.

Hayley was confused; he never acted like that with her.

"Hayley stay away from Niklaus" Elijah said with determination.

However, Hayley protested "I'm tired of hiding!"

In a flash Klaus pinned her at the wall "STAY AWAY FROM MY LIFE!" .

"It's not my fault that you slept with me" she growled.

Klaus gripped on her shoulder "Who do you think you are! WHO?"

"NIK! Calm down!" Rebekah tried to break them apart, she knew her brother must be crazy right now.

And then the last thing that they expected, Hayley slapped him hard "I'm the mother of your daughter! So show me some respect"

Klaus paled, and then fangs descending…. His murder look. "I'm going to kill you…" he hissed but then everything went black.

*snap*

Elijah took that as an opportunity and broke his neck "What the hell Elijah! He is going to dagger you for that!" Rebekah was in shocked.

"Maybe, but Hayley will be safe"

Then he grabbed Hayley and walked with her outside the house.

Vampires in the house were observing them, big scandal.

Nadia, Elizabeth were listening to the conversation and put the pieces together.

When Elijah was going to start the car, Rebekah stopped him and asked gently. "you have to decide, you know that right?"

"I don't know what are you talking about little sister" his voice reassuring "I need to keep Hayley and our niece safe."

"Katherine or Hayley!?" Rebekah urged again.

"Who is Katherine?" Hayley narrowed her eyes, clearly jealous.

"SHUT UP!" Rebekah spat.

This night was the longest and most difficult he can remember living through, Elijah took a long breath and answered her sister "This is different"

Rebekah's face from pity, turned in anger "And you doubt it?" she scoffed "I feel sorry for you and pity for Katherine"

Elijah glared at her and started the car.

"Let's go Hayley, or Niklaus will do something that he will regret later."

They were driving faster, but Elijah could heard Rebekah's voice in the distance. "DECIDE NOW ELIJAH! Or you will broke Katherine's heart and she will kill her, and you know it!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST – Woods <strong>

Rebekah told Klaus that Caroline was waiting for him in the woods, he was exited and grinning like a kid. However his happiness ended up when Caroline was nowhere.

He screamed her name, searching for her without signals.

He didn't know how, but he felt her, he knew she was in danger.

After some hours he sensed something running in his direction so he landed looks around, and then he saw her.

"CAROLINE!" he called for her running towards her, but she was lost in thoughts.

Her dress was destroyed; he could see her bare legs and one breast. He was shocked, fury and anger running in his veins.

"CAROLINEEEEEEEE" He screamed so loud that Caroline looked at him in the distance. Hope and relieve was on Caroline's face when she saw him.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK" She ran towards him, throwing her arms on him.

Klaus hugged her tight. She was trembling and crying.

"Caroline" he whispered, trying to make her come in her senses "love please look at me"

But Caroline pulled him apart and took his hand "We must run"

Klaus stopped her, with serious voice he told her "what happened?"

"We must run" she was shaking.

"NO" he spat, causing her to shake more, he immediately hugged her again "You are safe" he said and Caroline buried her face in his neck, sobbing like crazy .

"the man that saved me, he told me to run" she whispered still sobbing.

"save you from what?"

Caroline immediately stopped sobbing and her shakes increased. Klaus was now worried about her sanity.

_What happened to you my love?,_ he wondered.

"CAROLINE?" his voice pleading, his heart ache watching her like that, he shakes her a little bit, causing her to come back to reality.

"He tried to rape me" she choked, curling into him.

"Who?" he paled, his voice full of fury.

"we must run, please" she pleaded.

"shhh, shhh you are safe, you are safe my love" he mumbled and cupped the side of her face, running a hand thought her curls slowly. "Let's go home, shhh shhh"

She nodded, Klaus slipping his arm around and setting it on her back protectively as he led them to the village.

_I'm going to kill them all,_ he promised himself.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- outside Katherine's hut<strong>

Elijah was waiting for Katherine outside her hut. She was changing her dress because they were going for a walk, and she was taking more than an hour.

_Woman_, Elijah thought.

Then he saw it, Caroline and Klaus running hand by hand directly to Caroline's hut. He could see that Caroline's dress was destroyed, she looked fucked.

_Oh no Niklaus_, he wanted to kill him.

The village saw it too, and the entire village was murmuring about them. Laughs, jokes, older woman gossiping, it was a chaos.

Katherine got out from her hut and was shocked by the commotion.

"What did I miss, Eli?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes.

"I think my brother and your cousin were doing more things than just talk in the woods" he stated.

"What a slut!" Katherine spat and then covered her mouth.

_She is going to change the future_, Katherine thought. She was freaking out.

"Father will kill Niklaus" Elijah glanced down, feeling sorry for his brother.

"Because Caroline's indiscretions or because your brother was the one to fucked my cousin?

He blinked "Either, both"

"You can't tell your father" Katherine said simple.

"I know, I don't trust that he'd be able to hold it together"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Rebekahr's hut.<strong>

Rebekah had a bad feeling, she needed to talk with her mother, and the panic was consuming her. "Mother Can I ask you something?" she asked, helping her mother with her dirty clothes that needed to be washed.

"Of course darling" Esther smiled to her daughter.

"Why the other village is forbidden? "

Her mother stopped on her tracks.

After a long moment she spoke "Do not dare to ask that again!" Rebekah opened her mouth to protest but Esther continued. "Sweety, promise me, you will never go there ok? "

Esther remained still, giving Rebekah pleading looks.

Rebekah nodded.

"Yes mother."

Rebekah helped her mother cleaning her hut when Esther's curiosity turned on "Why did you ask?"

Rebekah looked at her mother and decided to inform her "I think Caroline wants to go there."

Esther almost fainted, "I need to talk with her right now." She was going to leave the hut but Rebekah stopped her.

"NO!"

"Why not?" Esther looked at Rebekah narrowing her eyes.

Rebekah giggled and added "She is with Niklaus in the woods."

"Oh!" Esther smiled.

"Just Oh? Aren't you going to be mad with them?"

"No" she said returning to clean the hut.

"Really?" Rebekah crossed her arms.

"They are adults Rebekah, they know the consequences if they do inappropriate things." Esther said amused.

Then it hit Rebekah, the reality. "You really want Caroline as a member of our family, don't you?"

Her mother kept smiling and Rebekah grinned.

"OMG! I want it too mother, pleaseeeee, make her marry Niklaus."

Esther laughed at her.

"Calm down Rebekah"

Rebekah was jumping with happiness "And then Elijah must marry with Katerina, that would be sooooo…"

"REBEKAH MIKAELSON stop!" Esther told her with serious tone.

"Yes mother." She nodded.

Then they realized that the entire people in the village were talking.

"What is that?" Esther went to see from the window. But Rebekah was opening the door.

"I don't know, let's go and see."

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST - Caroline's hut.<strong>

Klaus helped Caroline to change, after all, there was nothing that he didn't see right?.

He made her bed and she laid there, he kissed her forehead and added. "We must inform father!"

"No, please no!" she pleaded him.

Klaus couldn't believe that.

Caroline touched his face and added. "The leader save me, I don't want a war between us"

"I'm afraid we must love" he insisted.

"why?"

Klaus stood up, Caroline felt the loss of contact.

He glanced out the window; clearly the people were talking about them.

"People saw your dress turned in pieces" he informed her "they saw us running together"

"And?"

"They will say horrible things about us and father will make us do something to shut the rumors, unless they now the truth." He continued softly.

"what horrible things?" she didn't understand, her mind was still in shock that she couldn't understand him.

"they will think that I deflowered you in the woods"

Caroline glanced down, thinking about it. Then she glanced up meeting his gaze and added. "then let's say that"

"what?" Klaus was surprised of that.

Caroline chewed on her lip "say that we made love" she smiled at him.

Klaus eyes widened, his face was turned with happiness, worried, amused, all in one "Are you sure?"

"I don't want a war between us Klaus, PLEASE!"

He nodded "There will be consequences if we say that, love"

"I don't care, just say it!" she insisted, more convinced than ever. "Please"

After a long moment of silence, Klaus moves toward Caroline and kisses her passionately "I will make you the happiest woman in the world. I promise." He whispered kissing her cheek "wait here!" and then he leave the hut.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Mikael's hut<strong>

"Father?" Niklaus asked for Mikael, he was kind of sleeping.

Mikael noticed him, but kept his eyes shut "What do you want Boy!" Mikael demanded shortly.

"Something happened!" Nik looked down.

"SPEAK!" he said sharply opening his eyes to look at him.

"It's complicated!" he replied hesitantly.

"Go on boy, it's not like you fucked some girl and ruined our reputation." Mikael laughed at his stupidity, but when Niklaus looked somewhere else clearly ashame, he saw red.

"DID YOU FUCK?" he spat.

Niklaus swallowed hard, fear prickling its way up his spine slowly as he attempted to harden his jaw and meet Mikael's gaze. "Yes father, and people saw us."

"Who?" he leered.

"Don't be angry with her, be angry with me!" he tried to make Mikael understand.

"WHO?!" he demanded

"Caroline Salvatore.".

Mikael stopped talking, he was observing the window. It was killing Niklaus.

"Father please say something."

"Where is she now?" he almost whispered. His voice had no emotion.

"In her hut"

"Your mother?" he asked again.

"Outside with Rebekah."

"Good, come here boy, sit next to me." He said with a smile, but Klaus stepped away and Mikael hissed "I said SIT NEXT TO ME!"

Niklaus took a sit next to him "Father I…."

And then with the glass that was next to his bed, Mikael hit Niklaus in the face, breaking his nose.

Niklaus jumped from the bed, clearly sad "there, BLOOD from your nose!" Mikael chuckled.

Then the doors opened revealing Elijah and Katherine coming to Klaus rescue.

"NO! FATHER STOP!" Elijah went to protect his brother.

"MY LORD!" Katherine gasped.

"GET OUT ELIJAH WITH KATERINA or you will be next" Mikael tried to sit down but her leg was broken, the pain was increasing. He looked at Klaus with hate "SHAME ON YOU!, corrupt an innocent girl and fucked her. WHAT DO YOU THINK HER BROTHER WILL DO TO US?"

Niklaus had tears in his eyes, whatever Mikael does, he knows how to break him.

Mikael laughed "If you think that fucking her was a way to have her then you're a fool BOY!

Elijah took courage and defended his brother. "Father, He loves her"

Mikael laughed hard this time, clearly enjoying the moment "Don't be ridiculous. He knows her for two weeks and some more days and you expect me to believe that Niklaus is in love with her?"

Maybe Niklaus was insecure, but he knew his feelings for Caroline "I can't explain it father, it's like I was waiting for her all my life."

"BULLSHIT!" Mikael screamed, he was losing control of the situation.

"It's the truth! My cousin is in love with him too." Katherine intervened again.

"Father, please" Niklaus pleaded.

Mikael knocked the glass out of his hand with impatience and it fell to the ground. "SHUT UP!" he wanted to kill Niklaus, Mikael hated more and more every day.

"Father, for the sake of Caroline, you need to marry them. Can't imagine Stefan's behavior when he came back and find her sister humiliated in front of everyone." Elijah was now frustrated.

Mikael thought for a moment "You are right" he added with determination "Tell the village that I arranged Niklaus and Caroline's marriage one week ago. It will shut their fucking mouths."

Niklaus smiled a little, so did Elijah and Katherine.

"I'll do it" Elijah thanked his father and took Katherine's hand, Mikael noticed it too and he smiled. "come Katerina, let's go"

Then Mikael sighed and closed his eyes. "You will marry her in 7 days." He said to Niklaus that was still in the ground.

"Of course father." He stood up.

"You are lucky that I'm ill, or right now you will be begging me to stop from kicking you Boy!"

"Thank you father, this means a lot and…"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Stefan Salvatore and her lovely deflowered little sister." Mikael said and Klaus saddened "You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me!"

"I understand" he whispered.

"Good, now go and see your future MISERABLE WIFE! and let me sleep"

At the word of Wife, Niklaus forgot the pain and thought about Caroline. He smiled at the thought of getting married with her.

"thank you again for what.."

"LEAVE!" Mikael screamed and Niklaus leaved the hut.

However outside there were Esther and Rebekah looking at him with pity in their eyes. And there is one thing that Klaus hate, and it's _pity. _

Rebekah noticed his nose bleeding.

"Nik, Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Don't ask" he smiled at her little sister "mother?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Niklaus look at me"

He looked at her slowly and Esther felt sorry for him "This is not the way I imagined your marriage with Caroline my son."

"I'm sorry mother" a tear falling down his cheek.

Esther cupped his face and whispered "However, I expect a lot of grandchildren." She said smiling.

Niklaus smiled back, "mother" he barely said and hugged her.

Then it was Rebekah's turn, he hugged her sister "congratulations Nik" Rebekah said.

but then Rebekah punched him "OUCH! What the bloody hell?"

"that is for fucking my best friend before marriage" she demanded with a smile and Niklaus laughed.

"REBEKAH LANGUAGE!" Esther laughed too.

"I'm sorry mother" Rebekah giggled "I'm going with Caroline right now"

_Caroline,_ Nik thought.

"No, I must see her first"

"DON'T" Esther said simply "Niklaus, follow me" she ordered.

"But mother"

"COME!" she demanded.

Niklaus followed her and Rebekah ran towards Caroline's hut.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST - Caroline's hut.<strong>

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Katherine entered the hut, she was really mad.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Katherine!" Caroline covered her face with the blanket, her eyes red from crying.

Katherine sat carefully next to her "But the village is talking about you right now, HOW? OMG YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE FUTURE!"

Carolne sat and looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"About what you did…." She whispered "in the woods… you know…" she winked at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "No I don't!"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"you put Klaus' penis in your fucking vagina"

Caroline hit her with her pillow "I'm not hearing this" then she sighed "It's not what it looks like" she assured Katherine.

"yeah and what is it?" her brows creased.

Caroline closed her eyes "I went to the next village" she paused, thinking of what had happened to her "Some boy, almost rape me"

"Are you really that damn?" Katherine's eyes were wide with worried.

"I met Klaus' father" she added softly.

"Oh my God!" Katherine gasped.

"he saved me, I couldn't cause a war between us Katherine!" and it was true, that's the reason Caroline is not saying the truth. "It could've probably changed the future"

"Well I'm afraid you already did it!" Katherine chuckled.

"What do you mean?, I'm still a virgin."

"Well you won't be for so long, because in your honey moon you will bleed." Katherine informed her, causing Caroline to laugh.

"I'm not getting married Katherine" she kept laughing "I don't even have a month here and you expect me to marry?"

"yes you will" she stated.

Caroline now was paled.

"Mhhmm, the village thinks that you screwed Klaus" Katherine winked at her "Mikael is furious, and Elijah is telling everyone that Stefan and Mikael arranged a marriage between you and Niklaus one week ago"

"He what?" she chocked.

"That's not the best part, immediately Stefan arrives here, he will have to give Mikael a lot of golden coins because of your …"

Katherine couldn't continue because an exited Rebekah Mikaelson entered the hut.

"CONGRATULATIONS CAROLINE! MY FUTURE SISTER! YOU WILL BE MARRYING MY BROTHER IN SEVEN DAYS!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Caroline managed to say.

_Stefan is going to kill me,_ Caroline wanted to die.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sooooooo did you like it? I hope you did SORRY for my grammatical errors, **PLEASE REVIEW** tell me what you think about this.

Love you all kissed. You are the best.

Xoxo

Mayte.

_Oh the next chapter, there will be a funny scene between Kol with dress xD haha and Stefan and Matt scenes too. Also a hottttt kalijah scene, Niklaus will be heartbroken :( and a little fight between Niklaus and Caroline._


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO, AWW THANK YOU! SO MUCH! For the reviews awww over 200 and I'm so excited.

Sorry for my grammatical errors.

Here chapter 10.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Changing the Future<strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**PAST- Caroline's Hut**

Rebekah was talking too much, she couldn't wait for the wedding and was so happy for her best friend and his brother.

"And your dress it must be white" Rebekah was so excited.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah, she is just processing her marriage" Katherine looked like she might roll her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline shook her head, Katherine doesn't have patient at all "What she means is that, all of this is too much for me Beks" she explained "I'm too young and.."

Rebekah interrupted her "And your hips are ready for children"

Caroline's heart leapt at the thought.

"Caroline, you should tell her." Katherine said evenly.

Rebekah turned to Katherine with a startled expression "Tell me what?"

"Nothing Rebekah" Caroline said

But Rebekah didn't believe her so she crossed her arms and said: "I know when someone lies to me"

"Fine" Care gave up "I didn't…."

Katherine's eyes widened and interrupted them "wait"

"what now Katherine"

Katherine walked in front of Rebekah and looked at her in the eyes. "Rebekah you need to promise us, that you won't say anything."

"I promise" she rolled her eyes, but Katherine looked at her seriously "I PROMISE!" she said again.

"I didn't have sex with your brother" Caroline said. And Rebekah couldn't believe that.

Then she studied her for a moment and realized that Caroline was telling the true. "what?"

Katherine wanted to laugh and Caroline wanted to die.

"Then with who?" Rebekah asked sharply.

Caroline looked offended "With no one, I'm still a virgin"

"then why your dress was…"

"Because I went to the other village and some guy tried to rape me" Care spat.

"Oh my God" Rebekah covered her mouth "I must tell father, this just…"

Katherine shoot Rebekah a look "No, you promise us"

"Are you crazy? This will cause a war between our villages you IDIOT!" Rebekah hissed.

Katherine laughed "The idiot is not me, the idiot is Caroline."

"Caroline is not an idiot, she the most stupid person in this fucking world"

"HEY!" Caroline protested "I'M HERE YOU KNOW?"

"Sorry" Rebekah said softly.

Katherine shrugged "Sorry but I'm not sorry" she said sitting in Caroline's bed.

Caroline took a seat next to Katherine."The leader of the other village saved me" she explained to Beks "He made me promised that I will shut my mouth"

Rebekah took a seat in a chair in front of them "What about Nik and…"

Caroline interrupted her, clearly uncomfortable of the topic. "Nik found me in the woods, and People in the village saw us running together to my hut"

After a long silence, Rebekah finally spoke.

"No offence, but you are really AN IDIOT!"

"Told you" Katherine whispered meekly.

"Caroline, I warned you" she stated "OMG! So you and Nik invented that, just to stop this war?"

Katherine was tired of hiding things "It's because the leader is Klaus'….."

"KATHERINE!" Caroline yelled at her, stopping her before she said something stupid.

"He is my brother's what?"

Then the door opened revealing an angry original witch "NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU REBEKAH MIKAELSON"

"mother" Rebekah gasped and Katherine stood up ready for a fight.

Caroline gulped. "Mrs. Mikaelson"

"Get out Rebekah, I need to have a word with this young ladies" Her mother said.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and refused "But"

"OUT!" she said

"Yes! Amm see you later." Rebekah gave her best friends a sad look and abandoned the hut.

"Now you will tell exactly what the hell did just happen!" Esther demanded. "And trust me, I'm not in the mood for lies."

_Bitch_, Katherine thought.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Far Far away in another village<strong>

Finn, Kol, Matt and Stefan arrived in the village, and it was time for exchange Katherine's jewelry for some ounces of silver. Exactly, one rings, two bracelets and one necklace.

Finn explained to them what can they do with one or two ounces of silver

However …. they could never imagine what was going to happened…

"So, with 20 ounces of silver, you can live for 10 years like a rich man" Finn ended his explanation to Stefan and Matt.

"This is insane" Matt wanted to laugh because with so little they could be rich.

"I'm tired" Kol protested, he was kicking stones in the ground.

"You wanted to come Kol" Finn rolled his eyes.

Matt laughed at his behavior and Stefan wanted to finish this and return home, He miss Caroline already.

"Let's find out about how many ounces of silver they give us for this gold jewelry." Stefan announced and went to an old man that had a lot of ounces of silver.

"Good afternoon sir" Stefan gave him a sweet smile.

"Good Afternoon young boy , do you want to exchange something?" he asked warmly.

Matt intervened "We have this problem" he tried to said polite "I was wondering if…"

Stefan shook his head. He took one ring from Matt's hand and show it to the old man.

"How much for this ring?" He asked with his best serious look.

The old man glanced at the ring curiously and then his eyes widened.

"Gold and diamond" he gasped.

" How much?" Stefan insisted.

Without thinking the old man said "Five hundred ounces of silver"

"OH DEAR GOD!" Matt was laughing from happiness.

"BLOODY HELL you are riches" Kol gasped.

Finn closed his eyes assimilating all of this.

_Father will die with Matt's and Caroline's dowry for Rebekah and Niklaus,_ he thought.

"How about, Eight hundred ounces of silver for this ring?" Stefan suggested and grinned.

Matt won courage and said"And two thousand ounces of silver for this necklace"

Finn narrowed his eyes "two thousand? two thousand is the bracelet and the necklace is for SIX THOUSAND!"

Kol glared at his brother "He will never accept that!"

"Kol you aren't helping" Finn spat.

"If you receive more than two thousand ounces of silver I promise that I will use a dress for a month." Kol dared them.

"Deal" Matt, Stefan and Finn said.

Stefan took a long breathe and said slowly. "two thousand ounces of silver for the bracelet, six thousand ounces of silver for the necklace and eight hundred ounces of silver for this ring"

The old man was like in heaven but still was hesitant.

Matt notices this and added "Besides, I give you one more bracelet for free"

_Please please please_, Matt was smiling like a fool. He never could imagine himself living like a King. It was too much for him.

"SOLD" the old man said in a second and grabbed the jewelry like the most important things in his life and went inside his hut to bring the silver.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" the boys screamed in happiness. Just like Matt said, this was insane.

"Guess you will have to wear dresses little brother" Finn teased his annoying brother.

"Shut up Finn" Kol hissed "Oh God!" he explained when he saw the silver that the old man was bringing to the table.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- center of the village<strong>

Rebekah was worried about her mother in Caroline's hut. However, her worries stopped when she saw her favorite brother.

"Nik!" she called for him, but he didn't notice her. She ran and grabbed his arm "Nik! Where are you going?"

"Little sister" he hugged her "I'm going to see our favorite uncle Zhar in the stables"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, he said it's important" Nik replied softly "I must hurry sister, after this I need to speak with Caroline" he turned to leave but Rebekah grabbed his arm again noticing something.

"Nik, wait!"

"What?" he rolled his eys.

"What is that?" Rebekah pointed to the bottle in Klaus' arms.

"Oh this… amm" he didn't want to tell her sister his conversation with her mother.

"don't lie to me Nik"

Klaus hesitated but said "Mother said it's for prevent spells, if someone use them with me or Caroline, it will break."

Rebekah's heart warmed "How sweet of her"

"I know, well I must go" he said and this time he ran.

"Bye Nik" she yelled from the distance.

She was going to her hut when Elijah stopped her.

"Rebekah" he said.

"Elijah, what can I do for you brother?" she smiled at him.

"Do you know where is Katerina?"

"Oh, she is with Caroline and mother"

Elijah narrowed his eyes "Mother?"

"Yes, well girls thing I guess" Rebekah answered and turned to leave but Elijah was in front of her again.

"Rebekah, are you hiding something from me?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, of course not" she denied but Elijah gave him a warning look. "please don't make this more difficult, I can't tell you"

"Sister" he insisted

"I promised Elijah, please" she begged.

"Very well" he sighed "Where are they?"

"Caroline's hut"

Elijah looked in the direction of Caroline's hut and decided to go there "I'm going there" he announced "outside, I'll be waiting for Katerina. I promised her a walk in the woods."

Rebekah's eyes widened, she didn't want him to hear their conversation so she added "I'm going with you too."

"that's not necessary"

"Yes it does" she insisted.

Elijah knew Rebekah was stubborn so he agreed "Let's go"

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Caroline's Hut<strong>

Caroline explained about her almost rape and about Klaus' father. Katherine told her that Caroline figurate it because he Is the exact replica of Niklaus and Esther believed them.

"You can't tell Mikael" Esther begged Caroline.

"We know" Caroline said warmly.

Esther was desperate "What do you want for me? I will give you whatever you ask" she offered "For your silence"

"Only your bless" Caroline added and Esther smiled.

"This means a lot for me and for my family" he grabbed Caroline's hand "I'll made sure no bad will comes to your marriage" Esther noticed Katherine's jealousy so she went then next to Katherine and grabbed her hands too "And for yours with Elijah darling"

"Me.. what?" She gulped.

"It's a matter of time" Esther teased and looked outside the window "And… I can see my son waiting for you outside"

Caroline thought she was talking about Niklaus and hurried to open the door, just to find Elijah, she felt disappointed "Oh.. Elijah"

"Caroline" he nodded.

Katherine quickly was at the door and glared at Caroline "It's not for you silly girl" then she smiled at her lovely man "Hello Eli"

"Are you ready for our walk?" Elijah smiled at his Katerina.

Katherine giggled "I thought you cancelled it"

Rebekah hissed from behind Elijah "Just go!" then she entered Caroline's hut.

"There is a reason I'm here, right?" Elijah insisted and Katherine's heart warmed.

"Let's go" Katherine hugged Elijah and then said goodbyes to everyone "Bye Care, Bye Rebekah, Bye Mrs. Mikaelson"

They were going to close the door when Esther called for his son "Elijah!"

"Mother" Elijah responded.

Esther smiled "Behave" she warned him.

"I will" Elijah laughed and closed the door.

Caroline smiled at Rebekah. She was glad she was here.

"Rebekah I thought I told you to leave us alone?" Esther remarked.

"Yes, well. I accompany Elijah here, because I didn't want him to overheard your conversation"

Esther smiled "Elijah is too obedient, he will never do that."

"She knows" Caroline told Rebekah.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes "Know what?"

"everything" Esther replied.

Rebekah's mouth opened. "and?"

"I believe it's a secret for all of us." Esther smiled "Your father can't know about this"

"I know"

Caroline felt like someone was missing, and it was her love "Where is Nik?" she asked.

Rebekah blinked "Oh right, he is at the stable"

"Go child!" Esther encourages Caroline.

Caroline appreciated this and say good bye to them "take care, bye"

Esther saw Caroline running towards the stables, and Rebekah commented. "She is the best thing that could happened to Nik"

"I know" Esther nodded "what is Niklaus doing at the stables?"

"I don't know, uncle Zhar asked him to go there"

That was it, Esther was suspicious now. "He hates horses" she reminds her "We should follow Caroline in silence"

Rebekah thought for a moment "Father is sleeping so calmly" she commented too.

_Please do not make something bad my love_, Esther begged in her mind, hoping he will listen to her.

"I have a bad feeling mother"

Esther sighed "That's why we are going to follow them."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Stables<strong>

Caroline found Niklaus in the stables; he was sitting in the ground, clearly bored.

"Nik" she said.

He stood up in a blink "Love" he smiled at her. Those smiles that only means love.

Caroline kissed him in the lips, something that Klaus wasn't expecting. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Father didn't take it well" he answered sadly.

Caroline kissed his nose "I can imagine that" and hugged him tight.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"No" she whispered in his ear too.

They broke apart and Klaus eyes locked deeply with Caroline's "Then I must tell you, that I'm the happiest man in this world" he commented.

Caroline breathed "How can you say that?" she wondered "Two weeks and some days ago I was a stranger to you"

"Since the moment I saw you Caroline" he held his limpid gaze on her "There was like a magical connection" neither of them daring to break their gazes "I knew in that moment that you belonged to me"

Caroline let a tear scape in one of her eye, it was from happiness. Finally she wasn't second choice, she felt the one in someone's life, Klaus erased all her insecurities "I want to be yours Nik" she said softly.

"You will" he whispered with a sigh, the he smirked "In every form" he teased her and tilted her chin up gently, He reached down, spreading his palm flat against her dress, running it from the base of her neck to her stomach.

Caroline felt butterflies but had to stop this "No sex Niklaus Mikaelson. Those are the rules."

Klaus turned her around so her back was in his chest, "I believe everyone is thinking that we already broke those rules Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson." He whispered kissing her neck.

she turned around again so now was facing him. "I'm not yours Nik"

"Yet!" he said and then kissed her roughly, Caroline responded immediately grapping her legs around his waist feeling his hard erection.

Niklaus grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, sending pleasure to Caroline and causing her to moan.

"And I can't wait to see your face, full of pleasure when I burry myself inside of you" he said kissing her with passion.

"Niklaus?" his uncle interrupted them.

Klaus put Caroline down and looked down. "Uncle" he said.

"Did I interrupt something?" uncle Zhar asked, clearly amused.

"No" Klaus and Caroline replied together.

"Then you must follow me alone" he said looking at Caroline.

Caroline was hurt but her pride was bigger than her pain so she stated "I want to accompany him"

"Please young lady" Zhar glared at her "you already caused so much trouble."

That really hurt her so she just nodded.

Niklaus noticed this and was angry "She is coming with me" he hissed.

"It's fine" Caroline assured her.

"No it's not, we are getting married, and everything about me is yours, knowledge, things, and I."he told Caroline.

Zhar smiled at his "Very well, she can come"

Then Zhar turned sad, but keep walking in the stable. Caroline and Klaus followed them behind.

Caroline's hurt was beating faster, she felt nervous.

"What is it my love?" Niklaus asked her, sensing her.

"I have a bad feeling" she sighed.

"It's my uncle Zhar, he would never hurt us." Klaus commented "Besides, we are together right?"

"Always" she smiled at him.

"And Forever" he replied and kissed her forehead.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- woods<strong>

Katherine and Elijah were in a garden fool of flowers in the middle of the woods.

"Why are you here after what happened?" Katherine asked him, she couldn't believe that Elijah choose her before his family.

"I never break my promises Katerina" Elijah grabbed her hand.

Katherine look down at their hands and smiled "I can imagine that"

"I promised you a date, so here we are" Elijah reminds her "All for you my beauty"

Katherine blushed then she hot an idea "Let's play something"

Elijah chuckled "Hide and s…."

Katherine laughed and interrupted him "Funny! But no" she giggled "It's called … find the correct one, close your eyes and kiss."

"I never heard about it"

"It's easy, you have say three things, and two must be lies. Then I will guess the correct one, If I win, then I close my eyes and you kiss me" she explained looking at his lips.

"When do I start?" He asked looking at her lips too.

"Now" she whispered.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Far far away in another village. DRESSMAKER'S HUT<strong>

Stefan was with the boys inside a dressmaker's hut, they were buying dresses for Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, even for Mrs. Mikaelson and specially for Kol! Yes for KOL!

"Kol, you can go out!" Finn teased. And everyone laughed.

"It's not funny" he hissed

"Oh come on Kol, you will look lovely" Matt teased too.

"You know what I miss?" Stefan whispered in Matt's ear.

"What?" he whispered too.

"Cameras" he told him and they broke in laughs.

Then a young lady appeared with a lovely girl with a lovely green dress. She or well… HE WAS KOL!

"Here goes the most handsome boy" Kol managed to say, when everyone even the lady that was selling the dresses laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING" he demanded but didn't work. "Tell me darling that even in a dress I look hot!" He said to another girl.

"Are you really going to buy him dresses?" The old woman asked, she was the owner.

"Yes! Seven dresses for Kol" Finn said.

"Very well sir" she was really happy, with this she could live for a year "And what about the other two hundred dresses sir?"

Matt smiled warmly "Those are for my sister, for Stefan's sister, for my future wife" he said looking at Finn who smiled back "And one of them for the lovely Mrs. Mikaelson"

"Very well" the girls said , she was going to leave but stopped when she remembered something "Oh, Before I forget. I received from across the sea a beautiful wedding dress"

"It's not necessary actually!" Finn informed Matt.

"It is not problem actually" Matt assured him but Finn refused.

"Yes, but it's tradition for the bride's mother to make the dress" he explained.

Matt nodded, if they will go to be in the past for years, then he will marry Rebekah and start a family with her.

Stefan sighed "Elizabeth is not here..I mean, our mother died." He commented.

"Then it's your obligation to buy a dress for your sister Stefan" Finn added.

"Owww I want to see Nik's face" Kol teased.

Stefan nodded "Guess I can come with Caroline and"

The old woman was desperate "Please" she begged him "The dress is too expensive, no one will buy it. Please help me"

"How much?" Stefan asked.

"Two ounces of silver" she said.

Stefan chuckled because he remembers that nothing in Caroline's life is cheap.

"Let me see if it is my sister's size" Stefan suggested.

"Very well" the woman said and after a minute she returned with the most beautiful dress Stefan ever seen.

He could imagine Caroline on it, and felt proud of her.

"What do you think Matt?" Stefan asked for an advice.

Matt was in awe "Definitely Caroline's size"

Stefan took two ounces of silver and gave them to the old woman. "I'll take this too. " he said grabbing the wedding dress.

"Thank you sir" The old woman said between tears.

They nodded and abandoned the hut, followed by Kol in his dress. (AN: hahahaha)

"So what more?" Kol asked , he was really embarrassed.

The girls and boys were laughing at him in the village.

Stefan sighed and told him "Just some horses, seeds, implements, swords…."

He inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'm bored"

"Tomorrow in the morning we'll return home Kol." Matt said to him.

"Finally" he exclaimed and decided to make fun of his dress.

He started to seduce some boys causing a lot of laughs in the village.

"Kol behave" Finn warned him. But Matt and Stefan were laughing too.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Stables<strong>

"We are here" Zhar manifested.

Niklaus knew this place "Aradis' place?" he narrowed his eyes "Why are we here with my horse?"

"I need to do something" he simply said "You just need to know that I love you, and I had no choice on this" he looked really sad.

"What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked, he was worried about him now.

Caroline notice that he was grabbing two swords and felt scared "Nik what is he doing?"

"I don't know but stay behind me" he commanded and Caroline obeyed him.

"What the hell are you doing?, SPEAK" Niklaus' wolf side was coming alive, is someone tried to hurt Caroline, he will lost control.

Zhar glared at him, and Niklaus could notice that he was crying.

"uncle Zhar, why are you crying?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry child" he said.

And with that, in a quickly move, He cut Aradis head with his two swords.

Caroline was in shock, she covered her mouth for silence her screams.

Niklaus gasped, tears falling in his cheeks. He ran next to his horse and then reality came towards him. Aradis was dead.

"Nooooooooo" Nik screamed.

Rebekah and Esther who were hiding covered their mouths too. Rebekah was crying just like Esther, she could feel his son's pain. It was like her body was burning.

"You son of the bitch" Caroline was going to punch him, but she ran next to Niklaus who was sobbing and couldn't breathe.

"Why? WHYYYYYYY?" Niklaus managed to say.

"Your father was clear Niklaus. I needed to kill Aradis, or he will force my family to abandon this village" the guilt inside of him didn't let him breath "I'm sorry" then he ran away.

"Yes, go away you coward! " Caroline yelled at him "COWARD!"

Caroline hugged Klaus and let him cry for a long time, and then something unexpected happened.

"YOU SHOUD GO AWAY TOO" Klaus hissed and stood up quickly.

Caroline couldn't believe what he just said "what?" she whispered.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he roared "all of this, you are the reason of my miserable life" his voice rose quickly as he spoke.

Tears were falling down Caroline's cheek "Y- You. D- don't M-mean th.. that" she stuttered unintelligibly.

He grabbed her and turned her around so her back was on his chest "If it wasn't for your stupidity, Aradis would be alive" he whispered furiously in her ear.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"My father killed one of my favorite horses years ago and now he kill Aradis." He growled "You are the reason of all of this, you should leave this village"

"You are saying this because you are hurt" Caroline tried to calm him between tears "You don't mean that, I know it" she closed her eyes and said what her heart was feeling for him. "I love you"

There was a long silence until Klaus roared again. "Well I don't and I don't want to marry you" he cried too "I DON'T LOVE YOU" he lied.

Caroline stop crying in that moment, she just felt a lot of pain in her chest.

"It will always be Tatia" he mused with a sarcastic edge, breaking Caroline's heart in pieces "I'm with you just because Tatia decided that she loves Elijah more."

"Stop" she hissed.

"YOU JUST MET ME TWO AND A HALF WEEKS, AND YOU ALREADY ALLOW ME TO FUCK YOU WITH MY TONGUE, WHAT CAN I EXPECT FROM A GIRL LIKE YOU? GO AND OPEN YOUR LEGS FOR ALL THE MEN IN THE VILLAGE FOR ALL I CARE" he shoved her aside in the ground and she hit her face.

Caroline's hand flew to her cheek, holding the throbbing flesh. She stood up quickly and gave him a hateful look and then she slapped him.

*slap*

"ASSHOLE, JERK" she punched him in the chest "TWIRP, WANKER AND STUPID MAN" he punched him more" Hurt people just because you are hurt" she said sobbing and shaking from anger and pain.

"Well maybe…" he was going to attack her again with words when he noticed her face with bruises.

His eyes widened.

_What have I done?_, he thought.

"Well CONGRATULATIONS" Caroline yelled at him and kept punching him until she stopped because her hands hurt "you just broke me in pieces" she sobbed.

Klaus was heartbroken, but with this… all of this was too much for him, he tried to hug her "Caro…."

She snapped and punched him again in his chest "No, you listen to me now" she pointed at him "You think I'm the reason of your miserable life?, well here is the true" he laughed between tears "Your life is miserable because you are the fucking misery here" she lied.

_Please shut up Caroline_, Rebekah thought. She was in shock looking at them fighting behind some horses.

"And you know what?, you are disgusting, I don't want to merry you and worst, Specially because I don't want you to be in my love's life always and forever and because I don't want you to be the father of my children." She snapped but regretted it, but her pride was winning.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR ANYTHING!" Caroline screamed at him and ran away.

_Two broken hearts running away from each other's.,_ Esther thought.

Rebekah got up and ran to catch Caroline, and a very angry Esther went to have a serious talk with her husband.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Woods<strong>

"My favorite Color" Katherine giggled "Red, green or black"

"Red" Elijah tried to guess.

"Wrong" she smiled "It's green, it makes me think about …" the she got lost in thoughts.

_You, _she finished in her mind.

"About who?" Elijah was curious.

Katherine saw whim and smiled at him "You"

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes.

"It's complicated" she sighed.

Elijah wanted to go deep in the conversation but he decided to respect her.

"I suppose is my turn" he said "My favorite day mmmm Monday, Friday or Sunday?"

"Friday" Katherine said without thinking.

Elijah was amused by her "Correct"

"Good" she giggled "There it goes my kiss" she said and then she kissed him in the lips.

"My turn" Katherine said and bite her lip. "Do I want to have sex with you?" she smirked "Yes right now, Not today, never"

Elijah almost faint "It's getting late" he excused himself.

"Booooooring" Kath teased.

Elijah closed his eyes, controlling his desire "Not today" he replied.

"It's Coooo" she teased "soooo WRONG!" she laughed when Elijah's eyes widened "I want to have sex with you, R.I.G.H.T…N.O.W.!" she said slowly.

In a blink she pinned Elijah in a tree.

"Katerina" he begged for her to stop.

Katherine ran her hands along his torso, the very torso she had admired so many times but never succumb to or found the yearning to touch in all her centuries of life.

"Don't pretend with me Eli…, I know you want it too. " She whispered kissing his neck.

Elijah closed his eyes at the sensation and tried to control himself.

"You saw what happened with Niklaus and the lovely Caroline"

"And?" she said brushing with her hand his growing arousal.

"This is not correct" He hissed lightly at the contact.

"So?" she continued brushing it.

"Katerina" he whispered in her ear.

Katherine smirked "It turns you on, doesn't it?" she bite his neck "Take me as your lover" she whispered seducible.

And with that Elijah lost control. He pulled her close to him and placed a long urgent kiss on her lips. He began to undress her with impatient hands. They kiss was animalistic, full of passion.

"Oh beauty" he said pushing her on the ground and putting himself on top of her "You drive me inside"

Katherine wrapped her arms tightly around his back, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now you know how I feel" she whispered and moan of pleasure when Elijah started to kiss her neck. "Don't fight it Elijah"

"Katerina" he moan.

"STOP!" Rebekah screamed.

Elijah quicly stood up and Help Katherine.

"Rebekah!" Elijah said totally crimson.

"Get out you cockblocker" Katherine hissed at her.

Rebekah had her eyes covered, "Oh my eyes are burning"

Elijah helped Katherine to put her dress and then they turn towards her sister "we are presentable, you can turn around." He said.

Rebekah yelled at him "IDIOT!" she was so angry "You are the perfect son for father and our neighbors know it, imagine if they saw you."

"With all respect Rebekah, but Niklaus did something worst and…"

"Exactly, imagine what people will think about Caroline and Katerina ? They will want them to leave this village" Rebekah growled.

Elijah rolled his eyes "we should return home" he grabbed Katherine's hand but Rebekah put them apart.

"No, you stay here in the woods." He commanded. "Katerina, let's go! We need to find Caroline. I think I saw her running in that direction. "

"Again?" she exclaimed.

"Father asked uncle Zhar to kill Aradis" Rebekah said sadly.

"HE DID WHAT?" Elijah couldn't believe that. What was wrong with his father?

"Nik didn't handle it well and he turned his anger on Caroline." Rebekah cried at the memory.

"Typical" Katherine murmured.

"I was overhearing the conversation with mom and it was horrible Elijah" Rebekah hugged his brother "Nik blamed Caroline and hurt her with painful words and she did the same"

Elijah hugged her back, trying to calm her.

Katherine was furious "Don't be angry with me, but I want to kill your father"

Rebekah smiled at that "Caroline ran away, and Nik is crying next to Aradis' dead body." She explained to Elijah

"The best right now is that you both stay here." Elijah announced "Go call Henryc, he knows how to comfort Klaus" he ordered them.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked worried.

Elijah looked at the sky "The rain is coming" he said. "I need to find her soon, and I know these woods very well"

Rebekah nodded and so did Katherine

"Take care Eli" Katherine said, kissing him in the lips.

"Please! Do you mind?" Rebekah growled covering her eyes.

Elijah smiled "Go" he said to Katherine.

"Be safe brother" Rebekah smiled to his brother and went with Katherine to find Henryc.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOO YOU LIKE IT? ** I HOPE YOU DO :3<strong>

**PLEASEE REVIEW!** Your reviews makes me so happy.

Love you

Xoxo

Mayte.

_Ps: Next chapter: Henryc speaks with Klaus AWW**, Elijah talks with Caroline, two people will get sick, Stefan returns home (how is he going to take this?), Katherine and Elijah will have a different kind of sex ;) imagine what…. xD And for Mabekah and Klaroline… a beautiful moment too._


	11. Chapter 11

URGENT! A.N:

hellooooooo, wowww i received so many reviews :o in one day aww i'm so happy… thank you so much!

I KNOW!** I gave you spoilers **about **chapter 11**, but…..** THIS CHAPTER IS SO DIFFERENT!**

_All of the spoilers that I gave you will be in chapter 12 ok? =) __**SORRY!**_

**It's just that TO BE HONEST**! I wasn't planning on updating so soon because I'm on exams. But … It hurts me to see your klaroline heart broken, because of chapter 10. So… here a short chapter before I go to write _chapter 12_ and….** Prepare for that Kalijah sex ;) Stefan's little fight with Niklaus, and more of what I told you at the end of chapter 10. **

**SO ENJOY!**

**SORRY for my grammatical errors.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing the Future<strong>

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**PAST- Klaus' hut**

Niklaus abandoned the stables and ran to his hut, as much as he loved Aradis he couldn't stare at his horse dead. Plus, his fight with Caroline hurt him more.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone knocking the door.

*knock knock*

"THERE IS NO ONE HERE!" he yelled, closing his eyes that were red from crying.

But the door opened revealing his little brother.

Henryc entered with _Kola_ in his hands "Nik?"

"Little brother" he whispered, a smiled on his lips. "Come in"

Henryc closed the door, put Katherine's puppy in the floor and sit next to Niklaus on the ground.

They stayed in silence like that for some minutes.

Henryc sighed "I heard what happened"

"My uncle killed her" Niklaus whispered sadly.

Henryc hugged him and Niklaus hugged him back, it was good. He was the first one comforting him.

_Wait a second, Caroline comforted me first_, Niklaus remembered and felt really bad.

"I won't say that I'm sorry, even if I am" Henryc smiled at him "I know you hate pity."

Niklaus chuckled "Thank you" he played with his little brother's hair "Big boy"

Henryc laughed "Finally, someone call me big" .

Niklaus laughed too, but soon his laughed turned in sobs

"Don't be sad Nik, Aradis is an angel right now" Henryc spoke softly putting his head on Niklaus lap.

Nik stared down at him

"How do you know it?" he whispered.

"I just feel it!" Henryc said "She is happy with a lot of horses like her in heaven. She wants you to smile and not cry" He added, reaching Niklaus' cheek to clean some tears "Besides, do you really want to see father laughing at your tears?"

Niklaus' face from sadness turned in rage "No" he growled.

"I know" Henryc closed his eyes.

After some minutes, Kola broke the silence because she started to cry for some chicken that was on Niklaus' table.

Henryc stood up and grabbed some chicken to give it to Kola.

Niklaus joined him sitting in a chair. He watched him and felt proud of him, Henryc was so compassionate with animals.

"I love you my little brother" he said softly.

Henryc turned to stare at Niklaus and smiled "I love you Nik" he replied with love.

After Kola ate her chicken, she decided to take a nap.

Niklaus and Henryc ate some fruits without saying a word.

"Did you saw her?" Niklaus asked suddenly.

Henryc knew about whom Niklaus was talking about "Caroline?"

"Yes" he confirmed.

Henryc was in silence for a moment choosing the right words. "She ran to the woods" he said simple.

Niklaus almost fell from the chair "What?"

"Don't worry." Henryc assured him "Elijah went after her."

Nik looked down, feeling guilty.

"I hurt her" he whispered.

Henryc rolled his eyes "She will forgive you Nik"

"She told me that she doesn't want me to be the father of her children." Klaus protested.

"And you believe her, right?" Niklaus nodded "YOU ARE SILLY"

Niklaus looked down ashamed of himself.

"Find some flowers and tell her that you are sorry"

Niklaus knew that it will take more than some flowers to win Caroline's forgiveness "Would you help me?" he asked.

Henryc grinned "I'd love to" then he narrowed his eyes "you had sex with her… so… she could be pregnant Oww If you have a baby girl, call her Aradis." He stated.

Niklaus laughed at his little brother insinuations.

"I don't think Caroline will like that" he giggled.

"well, if you have a baby boy. Call him Angel"

Niklaus closed his eyes, he missed her already "I like that"

"And if you have twins…." Henry added and Niklaus laughed interrupting him.

"Hey, slow down"

"I saw twins, it's possible" he crossed his arms.

Niklaus giggled. "I'm not even married so slow down young boy"

"You call me young again." Henryc growled causing Niklaus to laugh more. It was good to laugh after so much pain.

"Well, you deserve that."

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Woods<strong>

Elijah was looking for Caroline everywhere except the falls, so he decided to go there at the final. And he found her, sitting in a stone with his bare feet on the water.

Slowly he approached her and decided to play a little.

He scared her "Boo!" he said from behind.

But Caroline grabbed a stone and kicked him in the nose.

"Ouch" Elijah started to bleed.

Caroline's eyes widened "Elijah" she exclaimed.

"Oh Caroline, thanks God I found you" Elijah said "But I didn't imagine our encounter like this" he laughed a little trying to clean some blood from his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline spat.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "What am I doing here? WHAT?" he spat. "What are you doing here alone, young lady"

Caroline looked down, and Elijah could noticed something purple and red on her cheek.

"If Niklaus send you, then tell him that I don't want to see him ever again" she told him harshly still looking at the ground.

"Rebekah was looking for you" Elijah whispered "I came here to find you and ended up with my nose bleeding"

Caroline laughed and looked at him in the eyes "I'm sorry" she smiled.

"Don't be" Elijah said, looking now at her bruises on her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Your face" Elijah remarked.

Caroline felt nervous "Don't ask"

Elijah wanted to know what happened but he respects her silence. He noticed that she had been crying so carefully he sat down next to her on the stone.

"So" he said after a moment.

Caroline looked at the sky , the rain began "So?"

It was good to see the rain falling on your face. It was like the rain was covering her tears.

"Are you going to tell me what's in that stubborn head of yours?" Elijah whispered putting an arm on her shoulder to keep her warm. It was a fraternal gesture.

Caroline sighed "What would you say, if I didn't have sex with your brother, and that he is covering me with lies to stop a war between this and the next village just because I was an idiot and went alone and some guy almost tried to rape me and I was lost again and Nik found me, and he told Mikael that he broke my fucking womanhood just to stop this fight and … …" he broke in sobs "… and because of this, because of me Mikael send his uncle to kill his favorite horse and…" he started to shake.

"Stop, stop!" Elijah grabbed his head and put her in his chest.

"I caused so much pain in his life Elijah" Caroline cried "I can't return home"

_Did I just call this place home?,_ Caroline asked herself.

"The important thing is that you are safe" Elijah played with her golden blonde hair "you could had been raped Caroline" he snapped.

Caroline raised her chin looking at him "Don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed" Elijah stated, causing Caroline to look down guilty "I thought you were smart" he said in serious tone, but then he added softly "But you act by impulse, just like Niklaus"

Caroline smiled at him "He is right you know" she remarked "All of this is my fault."

"To be honest Carolina, I never saw Niklaus like this in his two and a half decades" Elijah manifested.

"Sad?"

Elijah shook his head. "Happy!" Elijah looked that the rain was getting worst. He stood up and helped Caroline to stand up too. "He is happy Carolina, and you are the reason of that" he added softly.

"Thank you" Caroline hugged him again.

"Just give him time" he assured her.

"Why are you being nice with me?" she asked breaking the embrace "And why are you calling me Carolina? I'm Caroline"

Elijah looked uncomfortable "I…"

Then reality came to Caroline's mind "It's because of Katerina… ina …ina right?" Caroline teased. "I knew it! It's because of her" she giggled.

Elijah had to admit that Caroline's laugh was contagious. He could see the light in her and he was happy for Niklaus.

"I let her in" He revealed to her.

Caroline was grateful for that. "why her?"

"That's what I'm asking myself" Elijah said walking next to her towards the village.

They walked in silence for some minutes and Caroline asked him a little personal question.

"What about Tatia?" she asked "Please tell me is not because they look the same"

Elijah stopped in his tracks.

He looked at Caroline who was confused "Look at these rings Caroline" He showed her his favorite rings "What difference do you see?"

The rings were the same, Caroline narrowed her eyes. "They are the same"

"No, they aren't" he assured her "They must look the same, but one of this My grandmother gave it to me before she died, and the other I found it in the ground."

"What are you trying to say?"

Elijah smiled at her, then he whispered "That things or people can look the same, but inside of them there are different stories" he informed her "And the most beautiful adventures comes when you try to discover it."

Elijah literally gave Caroline the most beautiful speech she ever heard before. "Thanks, I guess. Again." She smiled

"You're welcome" Elijah said, noticing something different on her "You are shivering" he remarked.

"It's nothing" Caroline rolled her eyes, but she was really cold.

"Let's hurry, or we will get sick" Elijah said serious.

Then Caroline giggled "What about a little run to the village?" she suggested.

"Sounds good" Elijah agreed watching her enthusiasm, however in a blink Caroline started to run and Elijah laughed at her behavior, she reminds him of Rebekah.

_There it goes my future sister in law_, Elijah thought. Then he thought about marriage, and he was sure with who he wanted to marry with. A beautiful girl called Katerina.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- far far away in another village.<strong>

Stefan disappeared and Matt, Finn and Kol were searching for him in the entire village. After hours they finally find him. He was holding four necklaces.

Matt told Finn and Kol to leave them alone, because Stefan doesn't look good. Finn agreed with Kol, it was the best if they have a family conversation too.

"Where were you mate?" Matt sat next to him.

Stefan was playing with the necklace, he glanced at Matt "They know"

Matt narrowed his eyes "I don't get it, know what?

"The Bennett witches, they know about us" Stefan whispered.

Matt's eyes widened "How do you know it?"

"I was going to buy some swords for us and a girl appeared in front of me, saying that I shouldn't be here" He gave two necklaces to Matt "I thought she was crazy but then I noticed that she looked just like Bonnie but with brown eyes, she was Aryanna's daughter."

"we are in trouble" Matt was in shock

Stefan nodded "I know"

Matt looked at the two necklaces that were in his hands, they were mystical. "What about these necklaces?"

Stefan was lost in his thoughts that he didn't listen "I talked with her for hours, she made some spells on me trying to figure out what happened" he commented. "And she decoded it"

A smile appeared in Matt's lips "Are we going back home?"

"yes and no" Stefan said sadly "Not now, she said that this time travel is a curse for someone that broke the universe rules." He closed his eyes "It wasn't bonnie or her friend, this just happened."

"Katherine" Matt hissed

"She is the reason we are here" Stefan hissed too, they were mad with her right now. "the curse trapped us because we were next to her" he said opening his eyes now "we are trapped in this time until her punishment is complete"

"How long is that?"

"Less than a year" Stefan said and Matt nodded.

Stefan nodded in return stuffing his hand in his pocket and holding the two necklaces with his other hand tightly.

"Thanks God" Matt breathed "But why are you sad? These are good news"

Stefan turned to him with a hesitant look "She said that if we change the future, just a little thing like talk with someone that weren't supposed to know us. We die."

"But we met the originals, and we are alive" Matt was confused "We should be dead."

"That's exactly what Aryanna's daughter told me" then a thought appeared in Stefan's mind "Matt, what if our destiny was to come here and live with them?"

Matt scoffed "But we are returning home soon"

"Then the Originals knew about us all this time"

"Impossible" Matt laughed.

"Why not? They are good liars" Stefan protested.

"Do you really believe that Klaus will try to kill Katherine if he knew about her?" Matt smiled at him "He would never hurt Elijah or Caroline knowing that she is her best friend"

"What about Caroline? Or me?" Stefan was not convinced "That connection that Klaus have with us was over limits"

Matt rolled his eyes "Honestly, do you really believe that Rebekah would be with you in the 20s if she remembered me? "

"you are right" Stefan gave up "But let's think just for a minute in every possible way Matt, because honestly I don't understand why we are still alive"

Matt nodded "Let's think that we lived with them when they were humans" he suggested "then…why they don't remember us?"

Stefan's eyes widened "Eraser memories spell" he responded immediately.

"Damn bro… We lived with them" Matt's mouth was in an "O."

"Correction, we are living with them"

Matt then saw the other two necklaces on Stefan's hand "What about those necklaces? You never answered me."

"These necklaces have spells on them" Stefan warned Matt about them "As long as someone uses it, they will be cursed with the most brutal punishment" Stefan added, he was avoiding something.

"And what would that be?" Matt pressed a little bit.

"Stop life" he sighed.

"It will kill us?"

"Not exactly" Stefan stood up "If a man uses it, then he won't be able to procreate." He almost whispered.

"Well that's good; we can use it if we don't want to have kids" Matt laughed.

"Yes, the problem is if a pregnant woman uses it" Stefan sighed "she will abort."

"Wait a minute, did you buy that for Caroline and Katherine too? " Matt was mad "If they got pregnant that would be murder"

"Don't be ridiculous Matt, I won't let them use it" Stefan looked offended. "The other two are for Elijah and Klaus"

"Are these really necessary Stefan?" Matt said putting on one of the necklace.

"Matt the witch told me that if we have babies, the babies belong to here" Stefan whispered, so no one can hear them. "They will stay here"

"So that means…"

"That we will never see them ever again" he said sadly "unless they live one thousand years and that's impossible."

Matt thought about Caroline' and Katherine's hormones "We should return to Mikael's village"

"I agree"

Matt stood up too and looked at Stefan clearly concerned. "What if Caroline or Katherine did something inappropriate?"

"LET'S HOPE NO!" he spoke " if they got pregnant, the baby will die… we have less than eight months"

"Let's go and prepare the horses" Matt said quickly.

"I'll talk with Finn and Kol" Stefan turned to leave but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Stefan!" he said "This will be like a game ok?" he assured him. "We will live with them, we'll play nice and won't do stupid things and before we return to our time, we erased their memories."

Stefan rolled his eyes "Sounds ease to say"

"I know it isn't" Matt almost growled "but we don't have another choice"

Stefan smiled at him. "Let's return to our new home."

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong> **- near Mystic Falls.**

Immediately Kol's Lamborghini stopped, Bonnie got out the car for some air. "FUCKING CRAZY ORIGINAL IDIOT!" she yelled at him, trying to catch some air.

Kol chuckled "Is this because I drove really faster? Or because what did I tell you?"

"Both"she hissed, then she put her hands and grabbed her hair "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" she turned around and around.

Kol was next to her in a blink "Bonnie Bon Bon calm down"

"Calm down?" she roared "You just fucking told me that there was a baby product of this time travel and you expect me to calm down?"

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR FRIENDS COULDN'T CONTAIN THEIR NEEDS." He mused and added "You look hot when you are angry"

But Bonnie was really mad, sad, guilty, angry. All the emotions on her, she just opened the door of the car, seat down and started to cry.

Kol touched her hand "Hey! HEYY don't cry, Bonnie don't cry"

"You don't understand Kol" she whispered "It's impossible to find this baby" she was freaking out.

Kol was mad now, he will never give up. This was his mission.

"Bonnie the other side agreed with me that the baby never lived more than one day in my human time" he stated "What if he is frozen in time?, just like my mother did? He must be near here." Kol suggested.

Bonnie scoffed "That kind of magic it's forbidden for newborn babies Kol, it will kill them."

Kol lost control now, "Then be prepared for the hate and torture that will come over you when your friend arrives in this time again. Because you were the one that find the spell" Kol hissed and disappeared in the middle of the night.

_She will hate me forever_, Bonnie thought and waited there for Kol to come back.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ahhhh REMEMBER WHEN KOL! Said to bonnie about KLAUS' BABY?... now are you CURIOUS? XD.. I think I just spoiled you what is going to happen. CALM DOOOWWWN! Everything has sense in this story… BUT! You need to wait and read to finally understand. Good things are coming. I'M WARNING YOU!

I know the chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW! REVIEWWW! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS... and... Who is the mother of the mistery little baby? ** what will happend? D: Does Elijah know about this? D: tell me what you think.

LOVE YOU

mayte.


	12. Chapter 12

AWW hello my lovely readers.. sorry it took so long! here new chapter.

BTW! MY Author's not will be at the final.

ENJOY

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHANGING THE FUTURE <strong>

**CHAPTER 12**

.

**PAST**

Two hours later Caroline and Elijah arrived home. They were completely soaked by the rain. Katherine ran next to Elijah, she was worried about him. She went with him to his hut, made soap for him and talked until he felt sleep.

Katherine was really impressed by this, she wasn't like this. But Elijah made her change, every day. She is a good person because of him, he is her light.

Caroline however went directly to Rebekah's hut. Rebekah helped her and they talked for hours like best friends, they laughed, joke but Rebekah never asked about what happened between her and Niklaus, Caroline was great full for that.

It was until midnight that Caroline decided to go to her own hut, she was too tired.

And then…

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Caroline's hut<strong>

Caroline opened the door and entered her hut. It was dark inside, but she was too lazy to light all the candles so she just lit one. She changed in her nightgown, brushed her curly hair and went to sit on her bed, it was then that she noticed a man on her bed.

_Who was he? What does he want?, _Caroline panicked.

Caroline gasped when the man stood up; she was going to scream when the man spoke.

"Caroline" he whispered.

It was Klaus.

Caroline closed her eyes and counted to three silently, breathing slowly. She tried to push him away from her thoughts, but he was here. "Nik" she said sadly putting the candle on the table.

Klaus approached her slowly; he was one foot away from her, the little light of the candle showed the tears on his cheeks. "Caroline, I'm truly sorry" he said gently.

He touched her cheekbone but Caroline pushed him away, her pride was her worst enemy.

"Save it" she spat and sat on her bed.

Klaus looked broken, Caroline felt sorry for him but she couldn't allow him to lash out with her every time he is angry or going to be angry in the future.

'Future?...Our future together. My future with Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm going to be Niklaus wife' Caroline thought. She smiled at the thought of Klaus remembering this in the future. Did he miss her in New Orleans?, she didn't know.

Caroline was lost in thoughts. That she didn't see Klaus doing something that she could never imagine. He knelt.

Caroline's eyes widened, in front of her, the future most powerful creature on the planet kneeling in front of her.

"Please" he said putting his head on her lap. "Please Caroline, please forgive me" he cried.

Caroline wanted to hug him but she was lost for words. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" he kept saying.

Caroline smiled at him; it was the most sincere gesture Klaus did to her. It felt…. Human.

Caroline regretted all those times that she rejected Klaus in her time. She wanted to return and kiss him at the Mikaelson's ball when he opened up and told her about his horse.

Then she frowned, he said that Mikael kill his favorite horse as a warning. But he didn't say that Mikael kill two of his favorite horses.

_Why?,_ Caroline asked herself. Then she felt Niklaus' hands on her lap. She almost forgot that he was there.

"Nik" she whispered, leaning down and kissing his head. "Sit next to me".

He took a seat next to her, he looked really hurt "Father is right, I'm a monster".

"No you are not" Caroline said softly "Don't you dare to say that again?"

Klaus noticed how her cheek was turning purple. He touched her cheek and she hissed in pain.

"You are hurt" he said guilty "because of me"

"I'm fine" she assured him, running her hands through his long curly hair.

"No you are not"

"What's the point of this?" Caroline rolled her eyes "You said lies and I did it too so.."

Klaus put his hand on her mouth interrupting her. "Did you?" he said smiling a little bit.

"Yes" she assured him

Klaus took her hand and put it on his chest, right where his heart is "Be honest with me Caroline, about everything. I beg you"

Right there, Caroline understood that he thinks that everything that she said to hurt him was true "Oh…" she managed to say before Klaus interrupted her too.

"I promise that I will walk away, I will not talk to you ever again, or saw your beautiful face, if that makes you happy and if that's what you want" he whispered slowly, Caroline could notice fear on his face "I just want you to be honest with me"

And then it hit her, his words, the same that he used when they were in the woods.

Memories were flashing in her head. She regretted everything she said.

_'I want your confession'_

_'Confession? Confession about what… I didn't do anything.'_

_'Me…'_

She told him in that time that he was not part of her future, how wrong she was. He is her future.

Klaus took her silence as a rejection, so he nodded and walk towards the door to abandon the hut.

"I don't want you to walk away" she whispered behind him.

Klaus stopped, he smile with hope "Caroline" he said turning around to see her.

"I don't want to lose you" Caroline said firmly before running and hugging him with all her strength.

Klaus broke the hug and kissed her with love and passion, he couldn't understand this, but he loves her, he truly loves her since the day he met her. He didn't know it until he realized it some days later. It was like he was waiting for her all his life, he wouldn't let her go. It was a werewolf thing when they found their mate, the difference was that Klaus has no idea that he was a werewolf, but he could feel this connection, it was magical.

"You would never lose me my love" he whispered on her ear.

Caroline closed her eyes, and started to remember the after hot hybrid sex on the woods with Klaus… she hated herself for what she did.

_They were outside the Salvatore's boarding house, she was going to enter when Klaus grabbed her arm gently, she looked at him confused._

'_I know I promised you that I will walk away Caroline. But...' he said with tears on his eyes, Caroline never saw him cry like that, but she couldn't be with Klaus, she will not let him manipulate her. 'Do you really want this? Do you really want me to go away?' he asked with pleading look._

_Caroline didn't want him to go away; she wanted him to stay with him but what about her friends? So she said something that she regretted later. 'Yes'_

_Klaus looked down, he stopped crying but steal looked at her with love 'I'll always will love you Caroline' he said and Caroline's mouth widened, she wasn't expecting that confession…._

'_I love you Caroline Forbes, my weakness, but also my strength and my light' he said kissing her for the last time before disappearing in vampire speed._

Caroline opened her eyes; she smiled at the thought of Klaus loving her in her time and in the past.

"I love you Caroline" Niklaus told her "But please… just be honest with me, do you want to marry me? " he said looking down "Do you want to…. To.. have.. you know… children with me?"

_Oh crap.. _"I.." Caroline wants to marry him but she has no idea about children, she didn't know what to answer and it was true, she didn't know.

Klaus noticed her discomfort "Don't answer me this now." He kissed her forehead "Tomorrow"

She breathes in relief "tomorrow" she smiled.

"Good night." He said before leaving her alone in her hut, with many emotions.

.

THE NEXT DAY….

* * *

><p><strong>PAST - Elijah's hut<strong>

Immediately Katherine woke up, she cleaned herself, put a lovely dress and ran to see Elijah.

She turned around some huts to find Elijah's and then she saw her worst nightmare at Elijah's door.

_Tatia._

"What are you doing here?" Katherine spat, walking closer to her.

Tatia glared at her, "I came to take care of him, I think I hear Esther saying that Elijah is sick" she said showing her a plate with a stranger food. But it smells good.

Katherine was red from anger "Stay away from him" she hissed.

Tatia's face from anger turned in sadness, she was a good actress "You are my twin sister, and you stole the love of my life from me"

Katherine raised her eyebrow and laughed hard. "Oh, WOW" she kept laughing "really?"

Tatia glared at Katherine.

The Katherine turned serious, the old dangerous Katherine coming alive "I'm going to say this very slowly" she said invading her personal space "If I ever see you next to Elijah again, I'm going to cut your hair, then your fingers, your hands, all your skin and trust me I'm not sweet Katerina when it comes to you"

Tatia wanted to punch her "You don't scare me".

There they are, the Petrova's bitch line, or better say Amara's bitch line?, they didn't fear anything. It was like fight with your own person. It was like Elena or any doppelganger, they have fire on their veins, but Katherine was an expert in torture and manipulation. Tatia was not an opponent for her.

"You should be scare of me, even the devil is scare of me" she warned Tatia "for the sake of your little daughter, you should stay away from me, and MY FAMILY"

Tatia took a step back, Katherine found her weakness, Tatia was scared "My daughter has nothing to do with this and they are not your family.."

Katherine giggled "Oh darling I am!, besides poor little baby, she has no fault to have a slut for mother"

"This is not over" Tatia hissed and was going to run to see her baby, but the door opened.

It was Elijah, he has a flu and look really sick. He looked at Tatia and then at Katherine and vice versa.

"Katerina? Tatia?" He asked confused.

"Elijah" Tatia said sweetly

Katherine wanted to kill her, he was going to kiss him in front of her when Elijah pointed at Tatia's plate of food "What's that?"

Tatia smiled at Katherine and then to Elijah "It's…"

"I asked my sister to make you some breakfast" Katherine interrupted her and Tatia glared at her.

"How sweet of you Katerina" Elijah said softly and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome Eli" Katherine could notice that Tatia was hurt "you should go and take care of your baby Tatia" she warned.

"Yes, sister" she replied and ran, but she was really hurt and angry.

"Um, do you want to come in my beauty?" Elijah asked as the gentleman that he is.

"I'll love too" she replied, but before entering she turned around to see Tatia at the distance.

Katherine was worried, Tatia is not like Elena or the stupid girl Amara; however Tatia is dangerous. She could notice that, later she will warn Caroline about her, but today it was her day with Elijah. Nothing will ruin it.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- Caroline's hut<strong>

Rebekah entered Caroline's hut to see how she was. She knew Elijah woke up sick, so she could imagine Caroline just like him. And she was right.

"Caroline, you look like shit of horse" she covered her mouth with one hand, because in the other one she has a cup of tea.

Caroline who was half sleep on her bed growled "I'm fine Rebekah… let me sleep." She covered her head with her pillow, but Rebekah grabbed it and sat next to her.

"Don't lie; you and my brother are sick" she informed her.

Caroline sat on the bed immediately "Nik?"

Rebekah smirked "No, Elijah!"

"You should go with him Rebekah, he is your big brother" she suggested.

"Katherine has that covered. She is taking care of him and mom is taking care of father."

Caroline smiled at Rebekah, she was glad to have her as a friend "I'm glad that you are taking care of me Beks"

They smiled at each other; it was a simple gesture but sweet.

"So what happened last night?" Rebekah asked, clearly curious.

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes "That's not your business Rebekah"

"Oh shut it, you know we tell us everything." She giggled "But first, drink this" Rebekah gave her the cup of tea.

Caroline took a sip of the tea, it was good "What's this?"

"a tea" Rebekah looked amused "it will help you to relax a little bit." Rebekah lied to her.

The true is that the tea was a poison from her mother, she remembered her conversation with her.

'_Rebekah my beautiful daughter, please give this to Caroline, every day.' Esther gave Rebekah some herbs._

'_Why mother?' she receives them._

'_It's a gift from me, just trust me darling.'_

'_Yes mother' Rebekah nodded, but didn't like it._

_Esther noticed this so she assured her 'Niklaus is drinking it too. It's like a bless for your brother and Caroline' _

_Rebekah was in awe 'Magic?' _

'_Something like that. Just do it.'_

'_Yes mother.'_

Caroline took more sips "mhhhmm it's delicious" she smell it too, it was really good "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Caroline had fever so she was in silence for a long time. Then she remembered her best friends "I miss Stefan and Matt"

Rebekah put the empty cup on the table "I miss them too, and I miss my brothers" she said sitting on a chair "I think they are returning today or tomorrow"

"Finally" Caroline sighed.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST - Elijah's hut<strong>

Elijah was enjoying Katherine's presence, he eat the food quickly "This is really delicious Katerina, thank you so much my beauty"

Katherine wanted to slap him for eating Tatia's food "All for you" she gave him a fake smile, Elijah stood up to return to bed, he was cold "you are shivering Elijah"

"It's nothing to worry about" he assured her, taking off his belt and Katherine started to image a lot of dirty things.

Katherine decided that she had enough, this was it! All of this has to end now.

"mmhhmm I know what to do" she bite her lip.

Elijah was confused then his eyes widened, Katherine was undressing in front of him.

She was really quick.

"Ka… Katerina what are you doing?" he tried to protest but Katherine was already naked and climbed the bed on top of him.

"RELAX, it's nothing you haven't seen yesterday" she murmured and then she kissed him.

Elijah was a man after all, he responded inmediatly. The kiss started slowly and then it was animalistic.

Elijah tried to composed himself , breaking the embrace he said "Someone can enter Katerina"

She rolled her eyes "You're right" she stood up and put some chairs next to the door "Now no one can enter this hut"

Elijah was in awe, his eyes completely dark from desire. The way Katherine approached him, it was like a cat, it was hot, sexy, and magnificent. "My beauty please put on your dress" he said standing up and picking up the dress.

Katherine smirked, she hugged him, then kissed his neck "No" she whispered "I'm just going to warm you Elijah, you are shivering." She said innocently.

"Thank you" he managed to say, he wanted to be sick everyday just to have her like this.

"How do you feel?" she murmured kissing his chest.

Elijah closed his eyes "How do I feel?" he just wanted to be inside of her.

"I mean, if you are cold or warm" Katherine smirked.

Katherine ran her hands down Elijah's body, she was torturing him and she enjoyed it. "and I'm so wet right now." She moaned and Elijah needed to stop this, or this will end really bad.

"Okay" he took a step back "Thanks for this, but now you should dress" he said serious.

Katherine rolled her eyes "But I want you Eli" she made him sit on the bed, she put a finger on his mouth, never breaking the eye contact.

Elijah was lost in her face, and the sensation of her fingers on his body, made him hard.

_Control yourself_, Elijah kept telling himself.

Katherine suddenly dropped to her knees "I want you and this…" without wasting time she massage his hard cock like a professional "is really hard, so you want me too."

Elijah was in heaven "Katerina, we shouldn't be doing this…" But in a moment, Katherine guide his penis into her mouth taking as much of him as she could "Damn it woman" he hissed at the contact.

Elijah couldn't stop himself, he closed his eyes and grabbed Katherine's hair to guide her.

Katherine looked at him, and saw him with his mouth widened, clearly enjoying every suck and lick on his member.

"Do you like this?" she murmured "What about this"

She used her hand to masturbate him, twist it slightly once it reaches the head. At the same time, swirl the flat of her tongue around the rim of his head. "Oh my goddess" he moaned, he was going to come, but didn't want to come on her mouth, it would be disrespectful but he really imagine that every day "Katerina" he warned her.

"come Elijah, come for me" she murmured and lick and suck his cock more faster.

That was it, he couldn't stop himself "shit" he managed to say before he came hard, and Katherine kept sucking, swallowing everything.

Then Katherine smirked and stood up, like nothing had happened.

She giggled looking at him "So… do you like it?" she teased. But in a movement, Elijah picked her up and put her on his bed. He was on top and started by kissing the nape of her neck and gently nibbling on her ear lobe "Eli…"

"you started, I'm going to finish this." He was acting like crazy, yes! Crazy for sex.

He kept kissing her all the way down her clitoris, Katherine was literally begging him in her mind to just put it in and fuck her hard, but she was evil, she was going to tease and provoke him, so she just…. Stopped!

"no… NO!" she pushed him away and stood up.

Elijah was in shocked, what the hell did just happen?

"Did I harm you?" he asked her concerned.

"No, but this time, things will be different" she said putting on her dress.

Elijah raised her hands; she was going to kill him one day.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed and frustrated.

"Next time, you will start it, you will forget that gentleman and be my caveman" he giggled. "In intimacy…" she added teasing him again. "You know you want too." She started to put the chairs that were blocking the door on their places.

"You are playing with fire Katerina." He warned her, he was going to run next to her and take her on the ground, bed, table, in every place.

"Then let's burn together" she winked at him, opened the door and ran to her hut, leaving a frustrated Elijah on his thoughts.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST – Caroline's hut<strong>

Caroline was hating the past, there was no medicine.

"Damn it!" she wanted to scream, she felt really bad. What was she thinking in running under the rain?.

*knock knock*

The door sounded and Klaus entered the hut, with a lovely box on his hands.

"Nik" she smiled at him and then saw a box on his hands "What's that?"

"A gift" he said sitting on her bed. "Caroline I came here for…."

**…TO BE CONTINUE…**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY sorry guys, I was going to update the complete chapter but it is too long and I didn't edit it yet, so here is the first half.<p>

I'm really tired right now, I don't know what's happening to me but yes I'm really tired and sleeping all day, all night.

Tomorrow I'll finish and publish the other part, IT'S FANTASTIC! Trust me! You will love it.

Anyway, than you so much for your support, you are amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my beautiful friends, here the rest of the last chapter, hope you like it. LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CHANGING THE FUTURE **

**CHAPTER 13**

**PAST – Caroline's hut**

Caroline hated the past, there was no medicine.

"Damn it!" she wanted to scream, she felt really bad, she had a terrible headache. What was she thinking in running under the rain?.

*knock knock*

The door sounded and Klaus entered the hut, with a lovely box on his hands.

"Nik" she smiled at him, even if her stuffy nose was killing her, then she noticed a box in Klaus hands "What's that?"

"it's nothing" he said sitting on her bed. "Caroline, I came here for your answer."

"I know" she said softy.

He debated with himself before asking again "So… do you want to marry me? Have kids with me?"

Caroline giggled "I don't know Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson" she teased pulling him closer to her "Your future wife believes she is too young for children"

Klaus grinned like a kid "you want to marry me" he said with happiness.

"Of course silly boy" then she kissed him hard, erasing any doubts of Nik's head.

After some minutes he pulled away "My love" he looked at her , but Caroline had her eyes closed "You are hot" he said with serious tone.

"Don't tease" she smiled opening her eyes, to find a pair of concern ones.

"I was referring about your body" he said touching her chin.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I'm a little sick, it's normal"

He nodded "Caroline you aren't so young for children you are ready for them" he stated and looked at her hips, those hips that are temptation for him.

Caroline looked down and played with her fingers "It's just that I …. I can't have them"

"You can't have kids?" Klaus asked concerned "Is that the reason?"

"It's complicated"

"My love, if you can't I'll understand" he whispered

"Nik!" she wanted to explain but Klaus kissed her to make her shut her mouth.

"I'll always love you, even if you don't give me an heir"

Caroline smiled at the gesture "Nik, I can have children, well I don't know if I can't have them, but I think I can"

Niklaus face turned in sadness "So you don't want them" he sounded hurt.

"Of course I want them; my dream is to be a mom" she exclaimed "It always was my dream"

"Then why are you so afraid"

_I don't know if I'm going to stay here forever,_ she thought.

"I'm afraid of the pain" she lied to him.

"I'll be there, when you will be in labor" he hugged her and whispered into her neck "I'll hold your hand"

"I love you Nik" she responded the hug.

"I love you so much" he said, meaning every word. They kiss for like feel hours, touching everywhere, then Klaus stood up and said goodbye because he needed to work "I have to go"

Caroline make her best puppy eyes "nooo… stay for me?"

Nik smirked at that "Of course, I'm going to prepare you some tea" he said opening the box that was on the bed and grabbing some herbs.

_More tea?, _Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"What's that tea?" she spat.

Niklaus was surprised for her reaction "a gift from my mother"

"I don't want to drink that anymore" she crossed her arms. What was Esther doing with her?

"Excuse me?" Niklaus looked offended.

"Your sister, gave me that today" she informed him "But it wasn't green like your tea, it was red" she said pointing at the herbs.

"The red tea" he whispered, remembering the bottle with tea that her mother gave him yesterday, the tea was red "Caroline that drink is like a present for us, mother will never do something to harm us"

_Oh you have no idea how wrong you are_, Caroline thought.

"I prefer if you can make me some soap"

"Caroline, that drink was red. This is green, it will help your sickness" he assured her, but Caroline wasn't so convinced. He kissed her forehead "my love, this tea mother uses it to cure that kind of sickness that you have. Trust me"

"Okay" she nodded and Nik stood up and went to prepare the tea.

After some minutes, Nik make the tea and it was true. The tea was like those teas her mother used to prepare for her when she was a little girl and caught flu. She felt herself relax a little, but she is going to investigate about the red tea later. After that, Nik stayed with her all day until the sun hide and the moon took his place.

.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

**PAST- Mikael's village.**

It was early in the morning, and a big scream was heard in the village

"THE MOST HANDSOME BROTHER RETURNED!" Kol screamed waking up all the people.

Finn, Matt and Stefan rolled their eyes, after some minutes they put the new horses with the old horses in the stables.

"Finally we are home" Stefan said sitting in the ground, clearly exhausted.

"Is it me? Or those women are talking about you Stefan?" Matt noticed some women next to the stables gossiping and looking at Stefan.

"I don't care about it." Stefan closed his eyes, he didn't sleep all night.

"I'm going to see father" Finn excused himself.

"Brothers!" a sweet voice was heard, it was Rebekah, she came running next to henryc and in the distance they could see Katherine running behind them too. "Welcome home Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Donovan." Rebekah smiled at them

"Where is he going?" Henryc asked watching Finn walking in the distance.

"To take a look on your father, little boy!" Kol said, and then Rebekah and Henryc noticed the dress that he was wearing.

They burst in laughs

"KOL IS WEARING A DRESS!" Henryc screamed, running and telling the big news to everyone.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Kol hissed.

"You look so beautiful" Rebekah said, she was laughing so hard but then she noticed Matt observing her with curious. "Hello Matt" she said shyly.

"Rebekah" he smiled at her, Matt missed her laugh, she was really beautiful "I have something for you" he suddenly said, ruining the big surprised.

Stefan glared at him.

"Really? Can I see it?" Rebekah asked, clearly anxious.

"Yes" he smiled "But you will have to wait and see it."

She nodded " thank you" she murmured, totally crimson.

Then a girl jumped on Matt, making him hit the ground "Matty blue blueeeeeeee" Katherine was on top of him, hugging him tight.

Matt laughed "Hello Kath"

"I missed you" she said hugging him. Part of her really misses him, but the other part wanted to know about what happened with her jewelry.

"Hate to say this but I missed you too" he said standing up and helping her to do that.

Stefan stood up too, he was surprised to don't see Caroline.

"Where is Caroline?" he asked.

"Hello Stefan" she smiled at him "Oh, that stupid girl is totally sick"

Stefan paled "What?"

"Oh you should sit and listen what your precious Caroline did" Katherine said and proceeded to inform him about everything.

Stefan was in shock, and Matt wanted to yell at Caroline for what she did.

.

**PAST- Caroline's hut**

Stefan ran to see Caroline; he opened her door slowly and entered her hut. He found her sleep.

He slowly lay next to her and cuddle with her. He was facing her back.

She wake but then smile, she knew it was Stefan.

"Guess who is here to see his favorite care bear…" he whispered kissing her head.

"Stefan" she whispered too, a little bit asleep.

Stefan smiled "wow a 'Hey Stefan I 've missed you so much' would be good don't you think?" he teased and Caroline laughed. "Katherine gave me a resume of what happened." He continued.

"Just say it Stefan that I'm a horrible and stupid person." She said without turning around to see him.

He rolled his eyes "You are a horrible and stupid person" he teased her again "So you went all alone to the next village and they almost rape you…" he said a little bit serious.

"stop! Everyone yelled at me for that, stop it ok?" she giggled "Just hug me because right now I need my best friend"

Stefan noticed that she didn't move, like if she was hiding something "Then sit and hug me" he encouraged her but she declined.

"I prefer if you hug me and I'm still in this position."

He narrowed his eyes "You are hiding something"

Caroline stopped breathing, she was trying to hide her purple almost green cheek "You are paranoid!" she said and closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

Stefan was smart so he tried to scare her "LOOK A SPIDER! On your pillow!" he screamed.

Caroline immediately stood up and started to jump. "WHERE?!" her heart was beating faster, the she glared at Stefan "you lied to me" she spat.

But Stefan was now in front of her touching her cheek, she hissed because it hurts and Stefan saw red "Who did this?" he said without emotions.

Caroline was scared, he never saw Stefan like this before "It … It was an accident"

"Who did this Caroline" he growled.

Caroline sat on the bed and began to explain "I was in a fight with Nik and..." but Stefan didn't listened to the rest, he abandoned the hut immediately." Stefan!" Caroline called him, and went after him "STEFAN!"

.

**PAST- Outside Mikael's hut**

Stefan was running trying to find Niklaus, but he was nowhere. He decided to go and inspect Mikael's hut.

"Where is that bastard!?" he asked Finn who was outside.

Finn looked amused by Stefan's behavior "Kol? He is helping Rebekah" he said and continued to repair Mikael's door.

"I'm not talking about Kol, I'm talking about Niklaus." He exclaimed, breathing faster for running "Where is him?" he demanded.

Then Klaus appeared next to Rebekah from inside the hut "I'm here" he said.

Stefan smiled at him and approached him "There you are"

"What happened?" Niklaus was confused, then he thought that maybe Caroline didn't heal "Is Caroline all…." He was going to ask for her but Stefan punched him in the face.

*punch*

Rebekah gasped.

"sound of the bitch" Stefan yelled at him and was going to punch him again.

"HEEEEYYYY STOP" Finn stopped Stefan grabbing him from behind.

"that was for Caroline you fucking shit" he hissed looking at Niklaus who was looking at the ground.

"I promise that I will be a good husband" he said, he imagine that Stefan was angry because heinvented that he deflowered his sister.

"Husband?" Stefan scoffed and Niklaus looked hurt "I'm not talking about your marriage, I'm talking about what you did to her" he spat "you hurt her" he said pointing at his own cheek.

Niklaus understood, he was talking about the bruises on Caroline's cheek.

"It wasn't intentional." He defended himself.

"Oh really?" he wanted to kill him "Come here you coward" he tried to free himself from Finn but he was stronger.

"STEFAN! STOP!" Caroline yelled from behind.

Rebekah took this chance and ran to help his brother. "Oh God Nik!"

"This is so goooooooooood" Kol teased from the window, he was observing the scene, next to Esther, and hopefully Mikael wasn't there.

"How can you defend him Caroline?"

Caroline put herself between Niklaus and him "I fell" she explained "I lost my balance and I hit the ground"

"You aren't good pretending with me you know"

"Please leave it" she implored him, touching his shoulders to calm him down. "For me"

Stefan closed his eyes and after what it felt like eternity he opened them and glared at Niklaus "This is not over" he warned him, then he turned to Caroline "You are sleeping with me in my hut Caroline"

"But".

"I'm going to take care of you" he said and grabbed her arm.

"Rebekah and Nik are taking care of me, let me go." She hissed.

"Let's respect the traditions" Stefan said looking at Klaus with hate "You will not see her until your wedding" he stated "If you want to say something to her, you will have to say it to me first. And if you hurt her again I'll KILL YOU"

Caroline was furious "You are delusional"

"Let's go!" Stefan said and started to walk with Caroline next to him.

Caroline managed to turn around and murmured to Nik "I love you"

"I love you too" he murmured too and smiled at her.

Niklaus wanted to punch Stefan too but he was controlling himself. He was going to follow them but Rebekah stopped him.

"Nik, don't go after her. Stefan is her brother, they need to talk."

"Listen to our sister Niklaus" Elijah said, they were focus on the fight that they missed the return of Elijah and Katherine from the woods.

"He was a dick with her, he deserved that" Katherine commented, she would not admit it, but she felt sorry for Klaus.

"What happened? " Matt yelled, running to see the commotion.

Katherine smiled at him "long story, but first tell me, what did you get with my jewelry?"

"They are fucking rich!" Kol exclaimed "They have thousands and thousands of ounces of silver!"

"OH SHIT, WHAT?" Katherine covered her mouth.

"yes, I guess we have a lot of ounces of silver." Matt admitted it.

"you are the most important family now, the village will trait you like royalty." Esther said from the window.

"Don't say that Mrs. Mikaelson, We didn't change" Matt smiled at her, but then Rebekah turned around and ran directly to the woods "Where is she going?"

"She is scared" Esther sighed.

"Why?" Matt was confused and Katherine slap him in the head.

"You should ask her Matty blue blue" she gave him a look that said 'go for her'

He nodded and tried to catch her "Rebekah! REBEKAH!" he ran after her.

.

**PAST - Stefan's hut**

Immediately Stefan closed the doors Caroline slapped him "JERK!" she yelled at him "What was that?"

"what was what?" he sound annoyed "He hurt you Caroline, he can be human now, but for me it's the same asshole that tried to kill Elena, the one that killed Jenna, Carol and a lot of people"

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing "You are really a hypocrite right now Stefan Salvatore"

"it's not the same"

"Yeah well tell me riper, did you feel good when you killed people just for pleasure?" she crossed her arms.

Stefan looked down, then he whispered "I promised you, that I will never let anything happen to you and I broke my promise"

Caroline sighed "Stefan, you didn't broke anything"

"Maybe you are right, maybe he didn't cause that bruise but…"

She rolled her eyes "It's not 'Maybe' Stefan, He didn't! "

Stefan put his hand in her chest "But he hurt you here" he said looking at her sweetly "am I right?"

"It was mutual"

"Not to me… you see Care if a man hurts you, you must leave him, because he is not worth it."

Caroline opened her mouth and the closed it quickly, then she spoke with her heart "I love him Stefan" she whispered "The day he left me in Mystic Falls I knew it."

Stefan shoot her a conciliatory smile "After your little hot hybrid sex with the British asshole?" he tried to teased.

She laughed "It was not little, it was big… really really big"

Stefan covered his ears "Too much information"he joked and Caroline laughed again.

All the tension was gone.

"I knew it after graduation!" she told him "When he told me that he intended to be my last, however long it takes." She said with love.

Stefan took a grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of her.

"Caroline, we are returning home in less than 8 months" he informed her and her eyes widened "Don't worry; we will make an eraser spell."

"What?" she managed to say "Do you know when?"

"No. any minute it could happened." He said sadly and then he noticed that Caroline wasn't happy for the news "You don't seem happy"

Caroline glanced at the window "It's just that I miss my mom, I miss my friends, I even miss your annoying brother but…"

_I miss him too,_ he thought.

"But?…"

"But I don't want to leave Nik's life." Tears were forming on Caroline's eyes "When we return to our time. Klaus will continue his life in New Orleans, who knows what is he doing in that city. But he will continue his life and…" she broke "I can't live without him Stefan. I just can't"

Stefan stood up and hugged her.

"Let's not talk about the originals" he whispered on her ear.

"thanks" she smiled at his best friend.

"let's talk about tomorrow"

Caroline looked at him confused "Tomorrow? What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"full moon" he communicated her "werewolves"

"SHIT!"

"don't worry, I'll be there." He assured her.

After that, they eat breakfast and talk about anecdotes from their childhood, then they talked about the other village

"So tell me, how many money did you get?" Caroline asked him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He laughed "I have news… well I bought dresses for you"

"yessssss" she exclaimed kissing his cheek.

"A wedding dress too" he added and Caroline was petrified.

"What?" she asked "How did you …"

"the girl was insisting, it was expensive and I was the only one who was able to pay for it."

Caroline was more excited to see the wedding dress than the other dresses "Can I see it?"

Stefan smirked "I think, you would like to see it with Rebekah and Katherine."

"you are right" she nodded "and what more?"

"mmhhmm, a lot of things" he teased but continued before Caroline hit him with something "natural make up made by some herbs, flowers, etc and of course… horses, one for you, one for Katherine, one for me, one for Matt and to be honest, we bought one brown horse for Henryc."

She smiled thinking about little Henryc with his new horse "That's so sweet"

"If I've knew about Niklaus' horse, I would've bought one for him"

"thank you Stefan but wait! How did you pay all of that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"That's the big biiig news we are rich!" he said simple.

Caroline was going to hit him, because she thought he was joking but then Katherine opened the doors, she seems crazy.

"STEFAN SALVATORE! IS IT TRUE? MATT JUST TOLD ME WE ARE RICH!" Katherine almost fainted.

"Katherine, you are screaming" Caroline giggled.

"what? this doesn't happened twice in our life" she spat "OH MY GOD!"

"How is Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"better, just like you." Katherine smiled at her, but was still in awe for the big news "By the way, you both were stupid for spending hours talking under the rain"

Caroline glared at her.

"Where is Matt?" Stefan asked for his friend.

"Oh… Matty blue blue is comforting Rebekah" Katherine took a seat nex to Caroline and drink some water.

"What happened?" Caroline asked concerned.

"She is stupid, she believes just because we are rich, that Matt will marry a princess or something."

Caroline sighed, Rebekah was like that, and totally insecure when it comes to love someone "I should go and have a BFF talk with her"

Stefan opposed "No, you stay here, and keep yourself warm!" he ordered her "I'll go and talk with Mikael"

"Mikael?" Caroline sounded worried.

"you sure? If you want I can accompany you." Katherine volunteered.

"No, I need to speak with him …. A.l.o.n.e." he said and leaved the hut.

.

**PAST- Woods.**

Matt found Rebekah next to a tree "Rebekah?" he asked for her.

"Please Matt, leave me alone." She turned her back on him.

"What happened? Why are you sad?" he said approaching her.

"I'm not sad" she told him "I'm just silly"

Matt touched her chin, and Rebekah looked at him "Hey, if something is troubling you, you can trust me" he said.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with a silly girl that lives in poverty" she commented and pushed him of her way.

She decided to return to the village and Matt was behind her in a blink.

"Rebekahhhh" he sounded tired "So all of this is… God! Please stop" he exclaimed and Rebekah stopped walking "Rebekah, look at me!"

She slowly turned around and looked at him, she felt stupid for acting like that.

"Let me tell you a secret" he said smiling at her.

"What"

"I'm a bartender" he whispered

Rebekah narrowed her eyes "What is that?"

"A person who works making drinks with liquor" he explained her " Look, I don't know how to use a sword, or how to fight, or how to kill an animal in the middle of the woods"

Rebekah was surprised by these information, she thought he was perfect. "Matt" she smiled.

"But I know how to cook, how to make drinks, I just receive an order and then I just do it." He said a little ashamed and Rebekah wanted to hug him "That's what I do, and you know what?"

"What?" she was anxious; she wanted to know more about him.

"What I used to receive for payment was some coins that only helped me to buy some bread and some teas." He said sadly.

Rebekah was in shocked, he was poor like her "I… I didn't know"

"The jewelry that we exchanged was from Katherine" he informed her "I'm not rich, but I only will if you allow me to court you" he said touching her lips slowly.

She blushed.

"Oh!" she was in awe, never someone dare to ask her that.

"You need to speak with my father first" she said shyly.

"I'll do it, if you want too"

"okay" she giggled and without thinking twice she ran to the village leaving Matt alone in the woods.

Matt was sure that in eight months he will return to his time, but when it comes, he will buy a ticket to new Orleans and will look for Rebekah. He wanted a family with her, he didn't care if he will have to be a vampire, he just wanted to be with her.

.

**PRESENT- New Orleans (Mikaelson's dining room)**

It's eight O'clock and the Mikaelsons are having dinner. Rebekah has a huge smile, Elijah's face is mixed with a lot of feelings and Niklaus… well Klaus was in heaven.

Nadia and the sheriff were worried about Bonnie, but they supposed she abandoned the house because she was trying to find something.

The travelers were always nervous when it comes to Elijah, Klaus noticed this. He is going to check on it later.

Klaus was obsesses with Caroline's phone, he tried to control himself but he couldn't take it anymore, so the last couple of hours he called her several times and her cellphone always goes straight to voice mail.

_Hey It's me Caroline Forbes, maybe I'm busy or I don't want to talk to you… just kidding, leave your message … whatever okay? I'll call you back. *she giggled*,_ Klaus always smile when he hear her voice. God he missed her so much.

He couldn't help but send some voice messages too, telling her how he felt with every memory that he remembers, he knew she will never listen to them, but he did it.

"I think is too much wine Nadia" Elijah suddenly warned, breaking the ice.

Nadia scoffed, "who are you, my father?"

Elijah paled "I'm just worry about you"

"You don't have to" "Listen, maybe Katherine is my mother, and maybe for that you are concern about me, but I'm a grown woman so. Stop with that shit"

Rebekah covered her mouth and laughed hard "100% secure she is Katerina's daughter"

Klaus laughed too "And don't forget little sistaaahh" he added "That she has the same taste as Elijah when it comes to food and table manners."

Then Rebekah analyzed them too. It was true, the way Nadia eat the food was typical Elijah's style, something unique that she could never imitate in one thousand years.

"What a lucky coincidence" she commented and Elijah became uncomfortable.

"V.e.r.y….l.u.c.k.y " Klaus said slowly, glaring at Elijah.

Elijah glared at him too, then he focus on the sheriff "So, Elizabeth, I hope you are confortable in this house"

"Yes, but I will be more confortable if you tell me exactly what's going on" she spat

Rebekah giggled "100% Caroline's mother"

"you are hiding something, what it is?" The sheriff demanded.

"They know where and when they are" Nadia informed her "the question is, why they are hiding it"

"to protect them" Rebekah said.

Nadia scoffed "from whom? Us?"

Rebekah wanted to slap her "We are in the middle of a war, and to be more specific, it's a fight between witches" Rebekah explained her.

"And your mother, Caroline, Matt and Stefan are important for us" Elijah commented, causing Nadia to relax a little bit. "Just imagine if the witches find out about this, they will find a way to stop their return."

"I just want my daughter back" Sherriff Forbes sighed.

Klaus fell sorry for her, he miss her too but the pain of a mother losing her child is heartbreaking "And you will have her" Klaus assured her, smiling at her. "we will have her back"

"I appreciate your help" Elizabeth smiled back.

"But you seem calm, I can't understand this" Nadia complained "If they are important, why are you so calm?"

"Because they will return soon" Elijah holds her hand "Trust me"

"I want my mom, I lost her and when I finally found her, she is gone." Nadia sobbed, Rebekah felt sorry for her.

"Nadia, you are not alone, you always have friends." Rebekah tried to calm her

"IS THAT RIGHT?" Elijah asked slowly and a little loud to the travelers who were at the other side of the table.

All of them stopped eating, clearly with fear and nodded. "yes, she was never alone." A guy said "We always were with her" a girl said then.

Klaus narrowed his eyes_, what the hell is this?,_ he asked himself.

"what about your father" Klaus asked Nadia, he stopped eating and looked at her directly at the eyes.

Nadia was red now from fury "I guess you killed him." She spat "I know you killed my entire town, especially all my family"

Klaus smirked "Yes I did"

"Niklaus!" Elijah warned him but Klaus ignored him.

"and let me tell you a little secret" he whispered "I enjoyed it" he said laughing.

Nadia felt some tears on her cheek; she stood up and ran to her room. The travelers stood up like robots and went after her too. Elijah glared at Klaus, a glared of hate and Klaus was impressed by it. Then Elijah ran after her.

Rebekah grabbed her plate and threw it on the ground "Nik, what the hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

Elizabeth looked at him disappointed. "Why are you so cruel with her?"

"Collateral damage" he smirked "Did you see the way Elijah went after her?" he said returning to eat his food "Did you see how his behavior changes when he is next to her?" he took a bite of turkey "Did you see how the travelers ran after her, like running for their lives?"

"Nik, maybe they love her and she is Katherine's daughter, she is obviously important to him" Rebekah was annoyed by his brother behavior.

"Or maybe the travelers were compelled and Elijah is hiding something bigger" he said looking at his sister, deeply and for a long time.

Rebekah looked at him too, trying to figure out what was on his mind.

"Don't offence, but you are really paranoid". Elizabeth said returning to eat the food, it was really good.

Rebekah stood up, and walked to sit next to him "Nik, don't be silly" she whispered.

"No, sister…I'm smart" he laughed, and then suddenly he stopped. "And here is the real secret, I send Elijah to kill Katerina's daughter, as a punishment because I thought he betrayed me."

Rebekah gasped, she was daggered in that time for some days before and after the sacrifice because it was dangerous for her. But she could imagine Elijah's pain.

"He saved her" Rebekah concluded.

Klaus nodded "I was in the castle and he came later that night with a baby" he looked down, regret in his voice "he killed the little baby in front of me"

Rebekah stood up clearly offended "I don't believe you" she spat "Elijah will never kill a child, even if the child was from someone that he loved, NEVER!"

Klaus glared at his sister

"But, if he killed Katerina's daughter, then why Nadia is here?" Elizabeth said breaking the tension.

Klaus smirked, _guess Caroline's intelligence came from her mother_, he thought.

"He killed another child to save Nadia" he explained.

"why?"

"I have a theory; I just need to confirm it." Klaus said standing up and going to his room.

"Nik! NIK! DON'T DO SOMETHING CRAZY!" Rebekah followed him.

"Don't worry sister, I will not confirm it today, it will be tomorrow or the next weed, I'll be careful" he said smirking.

_This will be interesting_, he thought.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>! Pleaseee did you like it? What do you think is happening between Elijah and Nadia?... I only can tell you that: Kalijah fans will die and go to heaven when they discover what It is. =)

LOVE YOU guys, you are amazing, thank you sooo much for your support aww it makes me smile. Keep reading this fiction and how the originals find their redemption =)

_**NEXT,,, spoilers:**_

_CHAPTER 14: the cave and werewolves and… __**THE WEDDINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**__! Yessss the weddingggg bitches xD lmao Elijah and Nadia bonding, HOT HOT KLAROLINE first SEX SCENE!. And a lot more.. DAVINA! Will do something bad really bad…_

LOVE YOU

xoxo

Mayte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Changing the Future**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**PRESENT- Mikaelson's mansion.**

_Flash Back, _

_Bulgaria 1490_

'_It is really amazing how the population changes over the years' Elijah thought; he has been waiting so many years for this moment, the moment when Katherine told him to find her again. He lied to Niklaus that he was trying to search for the doppelganger, so he could escape the castle that was far far away from that town._

_The center of the town was full of women, mothers and daughters buying dresses for the Bulgaria's annual festivities. Yes Bulgaria was a beautiful town, but he didn't care about the beauty of the land, he only cared about one single beauty, his Katerina._

"_Excuse me, my lady" he asked to a young lady "Would you kindly tell me, where can I find the Petrova family?"_

"_My lord, yes of course my lord" she blushed "Follow me"_

"_How kind of you"_

_Honestly, he hoped to find a radiant Katerina, a woman not afraid of anything, and charming. But what he found was something he didn't expected, he just found a teenage girl helping her mother to sell dresses. She was shy and so full of love._

"_Mama, please help me." She said in Bulgarian, she was jumping trying to reach the dress. _

_Elijah couldn't believe it, after so many years of pain and suffer, he finally found her. It was true, what Katherine told him before she disappears. It was their destiny to meet in this time, their beautiful time. _

"_I cannot reach the dress, it is above the shelf." She growled, and Elijah cleaned some tears of happiness from his cheek and walked directly towards her._

"_Allow me to help you" he said, reaching for the dress and gave it to the love of his life "Here you have" he said smiling like a fool._

_Katerina melt in the sight of him, she totally turned crimson "My lord, thank you for your help"_

_Their fingers brushed slowly "It was my pleasure" he said with so much love "but Please, call me Elijah" he whispered_

"_I'm Katerina Petrova" she said a little uncomfortable. He was a lord and she was a peasant. _

_Elijah needed to have her alone, he couldn't control himself "I'm new in town; would you like to accompany me for a walk my beauty?" he sounded impatient in his Bulgarian speak._

"_I… I don't think that my parents will want that" she said shyly but in English._

_Elijah was impressed "you speak English"_

_Katerina looked at the gr__ound "a little" she blushed._

_Then Katerina's mother screamed "My darling, you can go with him. Come on! GO! GO!"_

_Katherine rolled her eyes "But, mother you need my help" she protested._

_Eljiah smirked at that, there it was the stubborn Katerina that he felt in love. _

_His father grabbed her by the arm and whispered at her ear "He is a lord and he fancy you so GO! It's an order."_

_Elijah wanted to kill him, how cruel is her father. He felt pity for Katerina, he could see that Katerina was afraid of him. _

_She nodded and walked towards Elijah, "I'm ready my lord!"_

"_how kind of you my beauty" he said, and put his arm on her shoulder. She blushed but she felt special, all the women were looking at her with envy. "Please forgive me, because I'm making you lose your time" he added, trying to make her talk, but she was too shy, she just nodded._

_But he didn't care, he has her again, it was everything he wanted. Even if he knew that he has to tell Niklaus about her, and make her forget that they were friends or lovers before. He didn't want that but Katerina's last words were on his mind ""please, you need to drink this, there is a reason why Niklaus has no idea who Caroline is __in the future, please you need to drink this so you will not forget about me, you will find me in Bulgaria 1est July,1490. Now that I'm an original just like you, I can remember you now, you were the love of my life, then you make forget about you, but all is clear now Elijah, you can't change the future, all was written. Do what your brother wants, but please save Nadia, my little daughter, our li…"" it was all that he could heard from her, she just vanished in the air, he could remember that moment, he cried and for the first time in his life, he killed half of the village in rage._

_- end flash back -_

"NOOO" Elijah screamed and gasped opening his eyes from his memories that hounded him in dreams "Katerina" he whispered and tried to breathe, but he couldn't. He took deep breaths trying to calm him, but he started to cry. He really missed her, the guilt was consuming him.

Then the door opened.

"Elijah?" a brunet approached him slowly.

"Hayley" he managed to say "what.. what are you doing here?"

"I was feeling a little sick, my baby kicks so much so Rebekah drove me here. I was going to sleep but I heard you scream" she said sitting next to him on bed.

"thank you for your concern Hayley" he said looking at the window, Hayley smiled.

"You really miss her don't you?" she asked and Elijah nodded. "I thought you wanted to be with me" Hayley couldn't help it, but she needed to ask him that.

"Hayley, I'll always will love Katerina" he said and Hayley looked hurt, but she understood "and to be honest, I am frightened by the possibility of never seeing her again"

"So you kind of flirt with me, because…?"

Elijah looked at her and answered guilty "if she never come back, I need to move on"

"no offence, but you are pathetic." Hayley laughed and Elijah frowned. "If you love her, then why are you sitting without doing anything to bring her back?"

Elijah looked hurt, he was trying to control his emotions "It's complicated, you could never understand that" he whispered

Hayley rolled her eyes "Then what is it Elijah?" she demanded.

"ALL THIS TIME! I KNEW WHO SHE WAS , HAYLEY!" he screamed and Hayley stood up in fear. "ALL this time she was running and hiding from my brother and I didn't do anything, do you hear me? ANYTHING!" he walked in vampire speed and punched the wall breaking it.

Hayley's eyes widened "Elijah calm down, you are scaring me" she said putting her hands on her bump, trying to protect her baby.

But Elijah who has his hand still in the wall break in tears "I just loved her in silence afraid that if my brother finds about my true feelings for her, he will just kill her." He sobbed.

Hayley slowly walked next to him "you were just protecting her, the monster here was your brother, not you"

Elijah laughed "But it wasn't enough" walked and sit on a chair "All this time I knew Nadia was alive, and I hide the true from Katerina. I saw her crying, looking desperate for her daughter but she never find her, and you know why? SHE WAS IN MY HANDS! I saw Katerina suffering for Nadia, and I saw my lovely Nadia suffering because she wanted her mother"

Hayley hugged him, it was hard to see him like that. "Elijah"

"I always told Nadia that her mother loved her, every time that I compelled her to forget about me, I compelled stupid travelers just to protect her from Niklaus and my father, but it wasn't enough. I didn't fight for the two most important women in my life" he whispered "I was so obsessed in our family redemption, so I could tell them the true but it never happened"

Hayley knelt slowly and grabbed his chin so he was looking at her "shhh, Elijah, you are a good person, never doubt that."

"She will hate me forever Hayley" he closed his eyes "Katerina will hate me for preferring my family over her. "

"What about now?"

Elijah was in silence for a moment before answering it "Right now, I will kill my own siblings, just to protect my family"

Hayley nodded, and she understood, she could kill anyone to protect her baby.

Then Hayley was curious about something… "So… Nadia… who is she for you?" she asked slowly, but she already knew the answers, it was so obvious.

"she is just like the baby that is inside of you" he smiled touching her bump "one of another nature loopholes"

Hayley's eyes widened "what? so you are saying that she is your…." She saw Elijah rolling his eyes so that confirmed her suspicious "Oh God! How?"

"this will be a secret, between you and me okay?" he looked at her with his best serious look.

"of course!" she smiled, then she stood up "now go back to sleep, and I'm sure Katerina will never hate you"

"How can you be so sure?"

Hayley was going to abandoned the room but turned to look at him "Because you did the most beautiful thing for her" she smiled "You saved her daughter, and my baby is not even born, but I know that if as a mother I lose my baby, it would be like killing me too." She saw Elijah smiling a little so she added "you saved Katerina in the moment you saved Nadia"

"Thank you" Elijah was a little relief for that.

"Good bye Elijah" she smiled and left the room.

What they didn't know was that Rebekah was crying in her room, she heard everything and she understood Elijah, she really understood him, because she was afraid of Klaus too in those times. Niklaus was in shock, all emotions were on his face, but most importantly GUILT!. And then… Nadia, she was so confused in her room. She needed to talk with him in the morning, but deep inside of her, she felt happy.

.

.

**Back in** **THE PAST- cave.**

It was full moon, all the people were in the caves, the werewolves wanted to enter the cave, Caroline could see that. Everything was so different to what Elena told her, the werewolves didn't enter the cave because of the agreement, they couldn't enter the cave because Esther and Arayanna were doing a spell so they couldn't enter and attack them.

"They won't hurt you my love" Klaus said from behind her "Father made an agreement with their leader so they won't attack us"

"Yeah… sure" she replied, she knew in that moment that all what Rebekah told Elena was a lie, but she couldn't blame her, it was Esther the real bitch of lies.

Caroline was so stressed, she couldn't help but her eyes were on Henryc who was sleeping next to Rebekah and Katherine. She couldn't sleep, and it was because she knew that one day Henryc will die by werewolf's bites.

Klaus could notice that Caroline was stressed so he massaged her back.

"What's on your mind?" Klaus broke her thoughts kissing her neck.

"everything!" she smiled at the feeling closing her eyes.

Klaus smirked and whispered on her ear "as I told you before, we are safe"

"I know" she said turning around to kiss him but a voice interrupted them.

"Okay charming prince and golden locks princess I hate to break this but Caroline you must sleep" Stefan said.

Caroline glared at him "Stefan!" she warned him.

Stefan made an innocent face "No excuses come on little sister" he winked at her "Besides I need to talk with Niklaus alone"

Caroline crossed her arms, all the day Stefan was cock-blocking them, he really enjoy it "but…"

"come on care bear" he insisted and Caroline giggled.

"Fine, but I'm going to sleep next to Henryc" she said turning around to kiss Klaus "good night!"

"Sweet dreams my love" Klaus said and then he kissed her hard, they were devouring their mouths with passion and Stefan growled.

"Please don't kiss in front of me like that" he said covering his eyes.

Caroline laughed "sorry" he broke the embrace and walked next to Stefan, she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek "bye Stefan"

Stefan saw Caroline walking away from them, Niklaus loved the view of Caroline's hips and he started to get hard. Stefan noticed this and cleared his throat.

"So…" he said breaking Klaus dirty imagination.

Niklaus looked frustrated "So.." he said too.

"you are marrying my sister" Stefan raised his eyebrow looking at him with his best serious look.

"Yes I'm marrying her" Niklaus replied shortly.

Tension was in the air, like if they were fighting for Caroline.

"I spoke with your father" Stefan said enjoying grumpy Klaus.

Klaus immediately turned shy "what did he say?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes "I don't want to lie so, he wasn't happy" he was impressed by the power that Mikael has over him.

"and you?" Niklaus asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm happy if Caroline is happy" Stefan smile at that "you make her happy so then I'm happy too"

"thanks for your support!" Niklaus smiled back

They turned around to see at the distance the werewolves that were returning home "Tomorrow starts the ritual for the wedding festivities" Stefan comented.

"I know" Klaus smirked.

The ritual consisted in a big fight between the groom and the bride's father, or well in this case the bride's brother in order to win her, it was easy, Klaus was an expert with swords. Then, after tomorrow Caroline will be sequestered with female attendants for two days, presumably Esther, other married women like Arayanna. She will be stripped of her old clothing, and then they will burn it and she will be under a simple dress and living inside Esther's house for two days. And Niklaus will do the same; he was going to be living under Arayanna's house for two days with the company of married men. And the day before the wedding, will be a a visit to the bath-house, which featured wooden tubs of water, soap for cleansing, and a steam room. Heated stones were sprinkled with water to produce steam in which the bathers luxuriated, switching themselves with bundles of fine birch twigs to stimulate perspiration. The symbolism of the steam bath included both the "washing away" of the bride's maiden status and a purification to prepare her for the religious ritual that would follow the next day. And in that moment Esther and other married women will instruct her on the duties of a wife, religious observances to be followed by married women, advice on the best ways of living with a man, and the like. All of that will be in the morning because in the afternoon it will be Niklaus turn.

Niklaus couldn't wait for those events.

"Tomorrow is our fight with swords" Stefan said breaking the ice "and you will have to win" he mocked.

Niklaus laughed "I promised Caroline that I won't hurt you"

Stefan rolled his eyes

"Typical of Caroline, she thinks you are the most powerful men in this world"

'She has no idea how powerful am I in bed' Niklaus thought, he was a man after all.

"I'll be that man, just to protect her…." He assured Stefan "and claim her in body because she is already mine in soul" he whispered.

'Fuck', Niklaus closed his eyes; he was totally ashamed for what he just said.

Stefan's eyes widened, he was clearly impressed by his possessiveness.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Stefan looked at him as if he wanted to kill him.

Niklaus was in shock "I… I…"

Then Stefan laughed on his face and Niklaus growled "I know, don't worry, you don't have to explain" Stefan kept laughing. "Besides, I will claim Rebekah soon." He teased

Niklaus grabbed Stefan by his throat "What. did. You. Say?"

"woaah, calm down, I was just kidding" he raised his hands in surrender.

"do not ever say that again, do not ever speak about Rebekah like that again." Niklaus warned him.

Stefan giggled "See?, that's exactly how I felt" he said and Niklaus let him go.

"understood!" he replied.

Stefan nodded "good night Niklaus!" he turned to leave but Niklaus warned him something.

"Salvatore" he said

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to look at him "yes?"

"At the time Caroline becomes my wife, she will be completely mine." He informed him "You will not have any kind of power over her again, do you know that right? "

That was it, Stefan approached Niklaus, invading his personal space "I know" then he hissed "But, that doesn't mean that I could break all your bones and kill you if you hurt her again. Was I clear?"

They glared at each other "Yes" Nik said. "Good night!"

"night!"

They both went to sleep in different parts of the cave; it was going to be a long wedding, that will take place in the center of the village, it was going to be very different compared to other ceremonies, but it has to be more than wonderful, it has to be perfect.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>Hello sweethearts! I'M BACK!...<strong> I know It was short, but the next chapter will be the wedding and a beautiful nadia and Elijah bonding… I was going to post it here but it's too long and I don't know If you will receive this notification because I erased the author's note.. well here it is... so I decided to part the chapters… TAKE CARE.

I'm editing the next chapter** don't worry it will be here in a few hours..

Take care and thank you for waiting for this fictions, it means a lot to me**

Love you…

and REVIEW! tell me what you think =)

ps: if you can't coment in this chapter it's because you commented in the author's note before so... you could review as a guest. LOVE YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N:** I'm so sorry for being late… something happened to me, really hard moment, I don't even want to remember. Hope you understand that. Well here it is the chapter.

I was going to put the wedding chapter but… I wanted to write about the rituals.. so you could understand a little **

KALIJAH'S fans you have to wait for the next chapter for them and for the elijah and nadia bonding... Remember that a day in the present is a week in the past =) =) There is a lot of time^^ ...

BTW: In this chapter all the rituals were traditions in the Viking era =) and I added a little things too , well that is according to my books :O so yes! I'm not inventing those rituals ** AWWW they are sweet right?

ENJOY!

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGING THE FUTURE<strong>

CHAPTER 15

"The** PRE! **wedding ;)"

**.**

**PAST – Village**

**4 DAYS **before de Wedding **(Monday)**

Everyone was looking at Klaus and Stefan in the battlefield of the village, Caroline wanted to put on Stefan some armor to protect him, but he refused it.

Caroline thought these rituals were stupid, but it was traditions for them. She just glared at Niklaus and gave him a look that say 'If you hurt Stefan I'll kill you'

The groom needed to win in the sword-fight with Stefan; it will prove that he is totally stronge to protect Caroline. It was tradition.

Caroline was sitting in a beautiful chair; it was like she was the prize for winning that stupid fight. She was terrified by the sharp swords, but Stefan was laughing and he seemed calm, it was really strange.

"Thank you everyone for being here, as the big brother, it is a pleasure for me to command this. My father is ill and he cannot attend this event; however I know that he is blessing this ceremony." Finn said.

Everyone rolled their eyes, it was clear that Mikael hated all of this.

"Stefan son of Salvatore raise your sword" Finn commanded and Stefan prepared for the battle. Finn waited for him to raise the sword and then he turned to Niklaus "Niklaus son of Mikaelson raised your sword"

Niklaus smirked, all the time he looked at Stefan, clearly he wanted to intimidate him but Stefan was doing the same. It was really impressive.

"Niklaus son of Mikaelson, the son of our leader will have the honor to fight for Caroline daughter of Salvatore, Stefan's little sister. In order to win her and continue with the pre-wedding festivities" Finn said and all the people applauded and wished good luck to Nik.

Esther went to the battlefield to kiss his son on his forehead "I love you" she said and Niklaus smiled.

They were ready to fight and Caroline's eyes widened at Finn's order "FIGHT FOR HER!" he said.

What happened next was kind of funny. No one move a muscle.

after a long silence ...

"Are you going to fight OR WHAT?" Kol yelled, Elijah rolled his eyes and the people were in silence.

"What is happening Salvatore? Afraid?" Niklaus teased.

Stefan laughed "Me? Why me?, I think you are afraid because you are too coward to make the first move"

Niklaus knew what he was doing, he was trying to make him angry "Oh you think so?, then why don't you make the first move?"

"I don't want too" Stefan replied simple. Then he noticed that Nik looked at Caroline and he took that as a distraction "But If you insist."

Stefan quickly measure the distance twice, and cut in once his belt. Everyone gasped and Niklaus growled. "Very good Salvatore" he hissed

"Nice ass" he teased and everyone laughed and that was it, they started to fight.

Katherine was enjoying this; it was like a nude fight, because Niklaus in less than a minute cut Stefan's belt too, so they were little naked in front of everyone. People were laughing and Caroline was tensed, and she was angry because Klaus and Stefan looked so relax. It frustrates her.

"Impressive moves Salvatore" Klaus said trying to attack Stefan but he was quick, it was like as if he knew all his movements. "Who teach you to fight?"

"And old friend, he was really good, almost as you" Stefan replied remembering his teacher….

_Flashback 1920_

"_Come on rippaaahhh" Klaus said mocking at Stefan, "It was a little cut"_

_Stefan was losing so much blood, hopefully he was a vampire "Little cut? You cut my neck, you almost decapitated me" Stefan growled and Klaus laughed helping him to stand up._

"_Well you wanted to learn how to sword-fight so, stand up! Remember what I told you" he encouraged him and Stefan nodded. _

"_yes yes , always look at the opponent and relax" He smiled at his best friend._

_Klaus smirked "and find and maintain a distance based on the balance of your sword and me, and then attack me"_

"STEFAN! LOOK OUT!" Caroline screamed breaking his thoughts, but it was too late. He tripped on a rock.

'_Stupid rock'_ Stefan thought.

Niklaus put the sword on his neck, almost cutting his yugular "Last words?" he smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes "It is an honor to me, to give you my little sister in the name of gods"

"Good" he nodded and raised his sword looking at the people "I WIN!" he exclaimed and everyone cheered and screamed congratulations to him.

Caroline stood up and ran next to Stefan to look at his neck, but it was just a little cut "you scared the hell out of me" she said and Stefan hugged her.

"Go hug your future husband" he whispered on her ear and she nodded.

Caroline stood up and went to kiss Niklaus in the cheek, "Thank you for not killing him" she smiled at him.

"I never break my promises my love" he said kissing her hand.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DAYS <strong>BEFORE DE WEDDING **(TUESDAY)**

IT WAS THE PURIFICATION DAY!

**PAST- NIKLAUS HUT**

Niklaus was sleeping soundly, dreaming of a blonde girl who stole his heart. Until he felt some lips on his ear and he couldn't help but moaned Caroline's name. The he heard giggles and a whisper on her ear "wake upppppp!"

Niklaus opened his eyes in a blink, it was Kol!

He growled "leave me alone"

Kol laughed "I'm sorry darling but this is no longer your bed"

"what?" he hissed.

Then Henry's voice appeared "Kol you promised me that Nik's bed will be mine"

Kol rolled his eyes "I lied"

Henryc punched Kol on his shoulder "That's unfair" he wanted to cry "mom! MOM! Do something"

But Esther who was watching them got tired "Enough!"

She walked and sat next to his son "Niklaus, your new belongings are in Arayanna's house"

"Why mother?"

"It is tradition, she is going to purify them with Caroline's new belongings too and then move it to Caroline's hut" she smiled at him and he smiled at her too.

Then Henryc narrowed his eyes "Why mom? Can I live with Caroline too?"

Kol laughed "No! Silly boy!"

"Why not?" Henryc spat.

"They will be copulating and making little Niks and little Carolines all day" Kol said quickly earning a glares from his family.

"KOL!" They all screamed and Henryc was totally crimson. "Awwww those two love birds" he teased at Nik, and Nik was sure that he was going to kill him.

"Kol! behave" Esther commanded but Kol just laughed.

"Kol! GET OUT OF MY HUT!" Klaus yelled at him.

Kol grabbed a pillow "Sorry darling , like I said before.. It. Is. My. Newwwwww huuuttttttt"

Esther rolled her eyes "Well it's an order from your mother too so… Leave! The both of you" she said pointing at Kol and Henryc.

They obeyed her and leaved immediately.

Niklaus then turned to see her mother's eyes, he was happy because her mother was being sweet with him.

"mother… how did you made my new clothes? You don't have money" he asked

"I worked hard healing people wishing to use those coins in the wedding of one of my children" she said kissing Niklaus forehead "Now you have new clothes, new swords and for the rest, you must work to buy them."

He felt proud of her, he loved his mother "Thank you!" he whispered.

"Now hurry, you can't see Caroline until Friday" she ordered.

Then the doors opened revealing an angry Rebekah.

"Nik! What are you doing here?" Rebekah hissed the she turned to talk with Esther "MOM! Caroline is in your hut already!"

She nodded.

"Hurry up Kid!" Esther said and abandoned the hut.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and started to jump on Klaus' bed "Come on Nik! Stand up!"

"Okay Okay" he said laughing at her sister's behavior. This was going to be the best week of his life.

"run to Arayanna's" Rebekah commanded "NOW!"

…

**PAST- ESTHER'S HUT**

After 2 minutes

Esther was opening the door of her hut, finding Caroline in a simple dress. She was sitting in a chair surrounded by many women.

"Caroline sweetie good morning" Esther greeted her future daughter and then she smiled at the women that were greeting at her too.

Esther closed the door and turned around "Thank you very much Agatha, Elina, Dalla, Helga and Gilla for being here to witness the purification of my future daughter"

"It's our pleasure" Agatha replied, she was the last bride. Four months ago she married and now she is expecting her first child.

It was tradition that the last bride, with four married women plus the bride's mother must be with Esther to witness the purification of the new bride, and tell the new bride all the secrets of marriage and how to behave on the wedding night. The bride's mother must undress her daughter and burn her last dress, sadly Caroline's mother wasn't there so Esther will have the honor to do that.

"Thank you" Caroline said "I'm still confused, what are we going to do?"

Everyone gasped and Caroline blushed.

Esther smiled "Caroline is new in the village, but unfortunately her old village had strange traditions" she explained and everyone nodded.

"Oh! You must be so confused my darling" an old woman said. Her name was Elina.

She was sweet.

"Caroline please, cover your whole body and half of your face with this large blanket" Esther commanded giving her a large blanket, she was still wondering why.

Caroline did as she was told.

Agatha hugged Caroline and whispered on her ear "Don't worry Caroline, I was so nervous like you"

"Thank you" Caroline smiled.

"Very well, you are covered. IT'S TIME!" a middle age woman with red dress said. She was like Carol Lockwood, Caroline noticed that and her name was Dalla.

"Time for what?" Caroline asked.

A red hair woman that was in silence laughed.

"To make a visit to the bath-hut" Helga said, she was another old woman and she glared at the red hair woman.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "What's that?"

"Oh darling, It's an small hut next to the caves with two rooms." Esther smiled at her.

"There are six chairs for us in the first room" Aghata said, she was exited.

"An two delicious wooden tubs of hot water for you and Niklaus" Dalla teased. "Unfortunately, he will have to wait for his turn"

Caroline blushed "and the other room?"

"Oh, that is the worst, it's like if you are burning yourself" the red hair woman said. Her name was Gilla and Caroline already hate her.

"No, it wasn't so bad" Agatha protested.

Then, Caroline began to imagine a room on top of a volcano. Her eyes widened "wha.. what is in that room?"

"Hot air" Agatha explain.

"It is hot steam Agatha!" Elina corrected hair and Gilla rolled her eyes.

"You can't breathe" the young Agatha continue and Helga laughed.

Caroline was really scared, she didn't even realize that she was shaking.

"Enough! You are scaring the girl!" Esther said and approached Caroline. "Darling, the purification consists of two things, first you have to take a bath but before I must undress you and burn your clothes in a bonfire outside the hut"

Caroline nodded "Why?"

"It is a symbol that you're washing your single life to become a married woman." Esther explained and the women nodded.

Caroline liked these rituals; it was really interesting "What about the second room?"

"the second room will be filled with hot stones, boiling water, and a small fire inside the room" Esther explained but then laughed, Caroline's scary face was priceless "Don't worry child, all of that is for create hot steam, you will be on a table, but you must be careful if you touch the ground you will burn."

Caroline rolled her eyes, it was a _Finnish sauna_ for her.

"Well, let's start!, let's ride the horses and go to the steam house! " Agatha exclaimed, and opened the door to find a lot of women outside Esther's hut.

The moment Caroline put a feet outside the hut she smiled. All the women were wishing her good luck, and blessing her marriage. She felt special, and then she wondered where was Nik? ….

_What was he doing? Or what were his brothers doing to him?..._

.

**PAST – ARAYANNA'S HOUSE**

Stefan, Matt and the Mikaelson's brother were there, except for Henryc, he was too young and probably he was playing with Katherine and Rebekah. Niklaus was laughing with them, they were waiting for the married men to give him some advices and start the purification after Caroline's turn.

_Caroline naked again_, he thought.

He could imagine her naked, and was getting hard. However his dirty thought were broken by a big scream.

"KOL! DON'T DRINK THE MEAD!" Elijah screamed to his annoying brother who was drinking the mead.

"It's delicious!" he protested.

Finn was really mad "It's for your brother's honey moon and for the big ceremony, YOU IDIOT!"

Kol scoffed "Oh please, look at these barrels of Mead and wine. It's just a sip Elijah!"

Matt was annoyed by his behavior but was curious about something, he whispered at Stefan's ear "What the hell is mead?"

Stefan smiled "it's like a wine made by honey, for a month Caroline and Niklaus must drink it every night. There is a reason that in the future the after-wedding is called honey moon." He explained.

"Okay and why are we here?" Matt asked a little too loud so everyone heard.

Niklaus growled "I'm asking myself the same" he was clearly uncomfortable by Stefan's and Matt's presence.

Elijah sighed "Niklaus, he is Caroline's brother, he is a witness"

"But not Matt, and all of you" he said pointing at his brothers "you know nothing about woman and you aren't married so WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm here to replace Father" Finn looked offended.

Elijah defended himself too "and I'm here to replace Finn as the big brother"

"I'm Caroline's brother" Stefan glared at Niklaus.

"I'm Caroline's cousin" Matt said, and everyone turned to look at him "… and I'm Stefan's best friend, like a brother" his eyes widened, they were intimidating.

"And I'm the most handsome brother" Kol said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Kol! Matt OUT!" Klaus yelled.

"why?" Kol put a hand on his chest faking that he was hurt.

"Because it is not correct for all of you to be here!" a voice said from the door.

Everyone turned around to see a very mad Arayanna, she was red from fury.

"I'm leaving!" Kol said and ran.

_Coward, _Stefan thought.

Then Arayanna turned to Stefan and matt " you two must leave" she said.

Stefan scoffed "But I'm Caroline's brother"

Arayanna crossed her arms "Very well, if you want to listen how young Niklaus is going to copulate with your little sister then you can stay"

"UGHH!" Stefan almost vomit.

"that's disgusting" Matt put his hands on his ears.

"then OUT!" Arayanna screamed. Matt couldn't help but he smiled, she was like bonnie after all.

Stefan walk next to Niklaus and then he warned him "If you hurt her, I'll kill you"

_boys,_ Arayanna thought.

Then Matt and Stefan left her hut.

"thank you Arayanna" Klaus said. He looked annoyed.

"you're welcome child " she smiled at him. "Olab the last groom is coming here and your uncles Daniel and Zhar too"

Niklaus tensed, Zhar kill his horse he hate him.

"I don't want Zhar here" He stated.

Elijah protested "but he is our family"

"He is nothing to me!" Niklaus said slowly.

"He killed your horse because Mikael threatened his family" Arayanna exclaimed "he loves you Niklaus, don't you think he is suffering?"

"Niklaus, listen to her" Elijah said.

Finn walked next to him and touched his tense shoulder. "She is right brother"

After a minute of silence he agreed "Fine! He can come!"

Arayanna smiled "Good!, now before I leave. If one of you touches the mead I'll kill you"

They laughed together "don't worry Arayanna" they said.

"Gods bless this union my child!" Arayanna said and before she abandoned the hut she said: "And remember, when the sun is right in the middle of the sky, you must go to the steam hut for your purification."

Niklaus nodded, he was happy, he was marrying Caroline and on Friday night she will be his.

.

Two hours later

**PAST- STEAM HUT!**

Caroline was in the big tub, the hot watter was perfect, she felt herself relax until the women started to talk about…SEX!. She wanted to kill all the women, except Esther. They were being so direct with her about sex. She was surprised about that, and then she remembered that they thought that she wasn't a virgin anymore. …. It was really embarrassing her.

"The perfect time for made love it's at night." Helga commented.

Agatha laughed, "I make love with Olab at morning too"

"Whatever!" Elina giggled.

"the important is that…" Esther laughed too, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!" she remarked.

Gilla was kind of angry with Caroline, and Caroline didn't know why…"or the woods!"

"I would never do it in the woods," Caroline spat. "It would be indecent." She lied.

And then her face went completely red, because she knew that all that argument was a lie. For her, she knew that her first time with Niklaus was in the woods, but the women thought that she lost her virginity in the woods too, it was a scandal, and hopefully those were rumors….

"But I thought, he made you his… in the woods" Agatha remarked and Caroline could feel that she was going to faint.

"I'm still a virgin" she announced and all the women expect Esther gasped.

The red women eyes from anger turned in surprised "Oh darling I thought…."

"You thought wrong!" Caroline glared at her.

Caroline never felt so little in her life, the women where intimidating "The true is…."

Esther sighed "The true is that some boys tried to rape her"

The women eyes widened.

Agatha gasped "Oh for the love of gods!"

"And Niklaus was there and he saved me" Caroline added.

"why did you continue with this lie?" Elina asked nicely.

Caroline kept silence for a minute and then she replied smiling "Because I love him"

And it was true, she was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Owww" the women said and Esther smiled.

"And my son loves her too" Esther added.

The red hair woman looked now at Caroline with admiration "I'm so sorry darling, we were being so direct and rude with you thinking that you already have intimacy with him."

"I noticed" Caroline replied and the women looked guilty "Don't worry, it's good to know all of that without indirect words" she lied.

The true is that deep inside she wanted the indirect words because she was too embarrassed.

"I think the water is a little cold" Caroline noticed and the women stand up.

"Your body is pure right now" Esther smile, "now is time for your soul, you have to enter to the second room and we will wait for you here."

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Oh, I'm going to be alone?"

"Yes!" the women replied in union.

"Very well…"

After a minute Caroline was on a table in the steam room and she couldn't breathe, the room was full of hot steam but she was there for like one hour. Then the door opened and Esther helped her to reenter the first room, they dried her hair and body with large blankets and put her a white dress, it was really long.

"Now your life as a single woman is over, you are a new woman now." Esther smiled at her.

Elina opened the door "We must go home"

"To my hut?" Caroline asked.

Helga laughed "Oh no!, you will enter your hut on Friday night!, for your wedding night. Right now you will live with your brother Stefan until the big ceremony and we will visit you to teach you how to cook, clean, and a lot of duties as a wife."

"What?" she was surprised.

Esther leaned forward and whispered at her ear "Your brother put your hut as a gif, so you will live there with my son after the ceremony, it will be your home for your new family."

"Oh.."

"Do you have an extra room ?" the raid hair asked.

"Yes… mmmhmm I thought, we will sleep together in one room" she wheedled.

"It's for you future child silly" Agatha replied for Gilla

Caroline's body went rigid, Nik wanted a child so much, she felt sad because she couldn't risk having a baby, she couldn't, she mustn't, she shouldn't but she really wanted.

'_I'm so sorry Nik, I'm really sorry',_ Caroline thought.

.

The afternoon came and Niklaus was in the steam hut, he was right his uncle was so sad for what he did, and he forgived him. All of the men were laughing and making jokes, after all they were men. At the end, they took some wine and were spending a big afternoon in the steam hut.

However at the second room, ALL OF THEM! Entered it and well, they were talking about virginity on woman, how to be gentleman on their first night and then they were talking about children. Niklaus was so excited for that, he wanted to be a wonderful father and protect them no matter what. He promised himself that he was not going to be a second Mikael, he was going to be the best father of the world.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS <strong>BEFORE DE WEDDING **(WEDNESDAY)**

**PAST- STEFAN'S HUT**

It was really early…

"Care?" Stefan whispered in Caroline's ear, she was sleeping like snorlax the pokemon.

"mmhhmm let me sleep Stefan" she moaned and tried to sleep again.

Stefan rolled his eyes "the crazy women will be here in any moment" he sounded worried, he didn't like those women.

"Why can't I have a simple wedding? These rituals are getting me tired" Caroline protested covering her eyes with the pillow.

"trust me, I hate when I sleep with you" he joked.

Caroline's eyes widened "HEY!" she laughed and sat.

"just kidding" he giggled.

She kissed his cheek "I hate you"

"No you love me" he hugged her "By the way, can you imagine Niklaus face if I tell him that your best friend and not your brother is sleeping with her fiancé? He teased

"Don't even think about it, He'll kill you" she said simple.

Then they laughed together. Stefan loves her, she was the little sister that he always wanted to have with Damon. He was so happy around her.

Then Stefan turned serious and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Your Stefan serious look" she murmured.

Stefan smiled "Don't forget to make Niklaus use the necklace on your wedding night." He warned.

Caroline looked down "I know" she said sadly.

"you sound sad" he cares her cheek.

"can you blame me?"

He sighed "We will see him in the future again Caroline"

"Not all of them" she protested.

"I know, I regret helping to kill Kol and even Finn"

The Caroline remember Henryc and she felt sad "I'm scared for Henryc"

Stefan closed his eyes, trying to erase the guilt that he felt "enough of sad things" he announced "What about you tell me what are you going to do today."

Caroline wanted to scream at the thought.

"Well, today it's time for the food." She growled.

"sounds good" he smirked.

"They are going to make me cook and prepare a lot of different dishes. A… LOT!" she glared at him.

He rolled his eyes "Is not so bad"

Her eyes bugged out "It's for the entire village for our ceremony on Friday"

"Okay you win, it's sounds really bad" he laughed.

"Not helping!"

They were in silence for a moment and Stefan whispered on her ear "you know, I know how you feel" he said and Caroline put her head on his shoulder "I know you are sad because deep down you want to have a family with Klaus" he said slowly.

"I want to be a mom" Caroline revealed to him "I always wanted to be a mom" she whispered.

"Oh care!" he hugged her more.

"when I return home, I'll be a vampire again. I think or maybe human" Caroline deduced.

Stefan kissed her hair. "If we return human, then we can be a family."

Caroline laughed "are you insinuating that we will have a baby together?"

"VOMIT!" he stated.

"hey!" She hit him with the pillow.

"not even in a million years" he smiled "what I mean, is that you will be my sister no matter what, and… I know leaving Klaus will hurt but why not have a baby with another person?"

"It would be like betraying him"

He sighed "Or you can go to New Orleans, talk to him, tell him that you love him, and tell him all your adventures about the pass before telling him to adopt a child"

She shook her head "he will laugh at my face"

"and I will kill him for that" he assured her.

She smiled at the gesture "I love you Stefan" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you Care Bear" he smiled back.

*knock knock*

He rolled his eyes "I think they arrived, Good luck with the demonds" he laughed and stood up to change and go to see Matt.

"very funny." She smirked.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY <strong>BEFORE DE WEDDING **(THURSDAY)**

Caroline was with Katherine and Rebekah preparing Caroline for Friday, they were watching Caroline dress , her nightgown, make up, everything and putting it in order to hurry the next day before the ceremony.

"Caroline it is so beautiful!" Rebekah was in awe watching Caroline's wedding dress.

"Stefan gave it to me" she smiled at her wedding dress. It was perfect.

"Niklaus is going to love you more in this dress"

"Or he will want to thrust her with his big cock" Katherine teased knowing that it will bother Rebekah.

"OH SHUT UP! That's my brother" she said covering her ears.

Katherine laughed.

"What about Elijah Katherine?" Caroline asked, touching her new natural make up, it was sad that it was tradition to don't use make up for the wedding night.

"he is too busy with Niklaus, is like he forgot about me" Katherine whispered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

Rebekah glared at her and then she comforted Katherine "Don't be silly, it's not like every day your brother marries. "

"She is right! Katherine" Caroline giggled.

"I know, it's just that.. I miss him" Katherine said and Rebekah smiled.

"this is so good, Caroline is marrying my brother, then Katherine will marry Elijah and then I'll marry Matt!"

"WHAT?" Caroline and Kath exclaimed.

Rebekah gasped " OH.. I kind of forget to tell you that Matt is courting me now, he.. he will marry me soon."

"HOW COULD HIM!" Katherine yelled.

"Katherine! Stop!" Caroline glared at her, and Rebekah was disappointed.

"I thought you wanted me to marry your brother Katerina" Rebekah whispered.

"Stupid girl! I'm talking about Elijah" Katherine laughed.

Rebekah's eyes widened "OH!"

"Matt is courting you for marriage and Elijah doesn't even asked me that. " she growled "HOW COULD HIM!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's because he is a gentleman that likes to wait."

Then they laughed.

That day was beautiful, but Caroline was still missing Klaus. Hopefully the night came and all of them went to sleep, after all, tomorrow was the big day!. Her wedding.

.

**PRESENT- New Orleans**

**The old church**

"Wake up!" Davina ordered him.

"I told you to bring me back from death, so I'll help you to kill all of them, not to make me your slave" he hissed.

"Marcel is my friend, and he is linked to Klaus. Until I find a way to break that link, you will be here under my orders" Davina said, making him had a headache.

He screamed and then Davina stopped.

"the first thing that I'm going to do is kill you stupid witch." He glared at her

"No, the first thing is that you are going to Kill Klaus and then his brother and sister. They only bring misery to us. " she informed him..

"As you want child" he glared at her.

"very well… MIKAEL!" she said and then she left the room ,not before giving him another strong headache.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: yesssssss so this is the pre- wedding. =) I know there is a little kalijah, almost nothing, but the pre-wedding and the wedding are focus on klaroline, but after that I'll give you a lot of flashbacks so you will understand what happened.

**Review!** Love you!

Mayte.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N:** HELLO MY SWEETIES! …. So… here is the new chapter** hope you like it.

.

* * *

><p>CHANGING THE FUTURE<p>

Chapter 16

**NOT MORE SECRETS**

.

**PRESENT – New Orleans **

**MIKAELSON'S HOUSE.**

Nadia was so nervous, after Elijah's confession to Hayley, she didn't know what to think. The next morning she went to knock his door, hoping to find him there…. So she was outside Elijahs' room, with a little hope that after so many years, she wouldn't feel alone anymore. But then..

"Hello" a British voice say next to her ear.

She gasped and turned around to see her worst nightmare.

"Klaus" she whispered.

"Nadia" he nodded and then he smirked "Elijah is not in his room" he communicated her, but then he smiled like a devil "or should I say, your father!"

Her eyes widened "How… how…"

"How do I know it?" he scoffed "I have my suspicious… but.." he stopped and started to watch her with interest, it was not romantic, it was like admiration, how could he be so blind? She was exactly like Katherine and Elijah " I overheard Elijah's conversation with the little wolf last night" he explained but kept looking at her, like if she was a mystery woman.

"Don't look at me like that!" She spat.

Klaus ignored her comment and touched her cheek "you're the exact mix of them" he whispered, he was really impressed, he wondered if his unborn daughter will be like him or like Hayley?

_Like Hayley?,_ he couldn't believe he just say that and he laughed. He was so happy for his new memories with Caroline and now he was angry just for saying Hayley's name. But his daughter was inside of that little wolf, and he loves his daughter, she has not the fault about his indiscretions with Hayley, he was a bastard son and he didn't want his child to feel like that. He really loves his daughter and for the sake of her, he will protect Hayley. Not because he feels something for her, it was just because a daughter always will need a mother. Only for that; then his mind started to think about Caroline again, and he wondered….

_What will Caroline think about his daughter with Hayley?,_ he thought. He was sure that Caroline will love her as her own child because she was full of light and love. But he still was scared for losing her.

Niklaus was too concentrate on his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was really close to Nadia and that she was shaking.

"you are shaking" he said to her "why?" his eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't hurt me!" Nadia whispered, and Niklaus heart broke.

_Does she think I'm a monster?,_ Niklaus though and he felt sad. If Elijah would have told him the truth, he would have protected Nadia like his own child too.

He needed to assured her that he was not going to hurt his own blood " I would never hu.." but he couldn't finish the words because in a second he was pinned at the door by Rebekah's hand around his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NIKLAUS!" Rebekah hissed and pulled away.

Klaus glared at her "I was not going to hurt her"

Rebekah laughed "Liar"

"Do you think I was going to hurt my own blood?" he was too shocked for that.

"Oh well Niklaus, let me tell you that I'M YOUR BLOOD AND YOU MAKED MY LIFE MISERABLE " Rebekah yelled at him, and for a moment she saw guilt and pain on his eyes.

"that's not all true and you know it" he whispered.

Rebekah put herself in front of Nadia "get away from this house NOW!"

Klaus tried to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes "Is that what you want?" he asked slowly.

"no Niklaus" she said, and Niklaus kind of smile. But then Rebekah added "that's what all of us want" she spat. And in the next second, she regretted her words. But it was too late, He was gone.

She closed her eyes and turned to look at Nadia "are you alright?"

Nadia nodded "Thank you"

Rebekah nodded and turned to leave but then Nadia's voice stopped her.

"You don't have to protect me, you know"

Rebekah turned around to see Nadia's eyes, she saw on her eyes that she was just like her… alone.

Rebekah sighed and took her hand to vampire speed with her towards Nadia's room. When they were alone in the room, she closed the door and made her sit on her bed and said: "One day, when I was just a kid. I promised myself that I will protect all my brother's children no matter what." she said smiling at her.

Nadia didn't know what to say, she just nodded.

"When I knew about Hayley and Klaus's unborn child ... I… I…." she sighed and closed her eyes. "I cried in silence"

Nadia felt sad for that, she knew that she was going to reject for asking something but she did it … "why?" she asked

Rebekah took a long breathe and sat next to her staring at the door "Because for just a moment, I thought that I was free from him." She whispered.

"Elijah?" Nadia asked and Rebekah shook her head.

"Niklaus" she replied.

Then, Rebekah turned her head to the left to look at her "I told Elijah that I didn't care about it, but I lied" she smiled sadly "At first, I was angry, I recognized it. You know"

Nadia kept silence so Rebekah added more.

"But it wasn't because I rejected my unborn niece. It was because…. I.. I…I was jealous and I was so angry with God, with everyone, with everything" Rebekah whispered and Nadia could see some tears on her eyes "I was angry because all my life I dreamed to have a baby in my arms, I … I wanted to be a mom, I… I wanted it so bad….. and it wasn't fair that he, from all of my brothers could have that gift and not me." She cried. "So right know I'm here to protect my unborn niece and now to protect you… and I can't leave this house to be happy" she added "Maybe you think I'm weak"

Nadia took her hand "No you aren't"

"Yes I'm weak, for example I'm a vampire and.. I never kill just for pleasure. If I kill someone it was because I wanted to please my brothers, but deep inside I cried for it. I never wanted to be a vampire; I always wanted to be human but I was weak and a coward, so I never told my brothers about it"

Nadia felt sad, and deep inside, she was happy that she wasn't with them in those years.

"I came here after some weeks that I receive the news about Nik's baby, because all I wanted to do was to protect the baby inside of Hayley" she confessed "and deep inside, I wanted to rip the baby away from Klaus and keep the baby for me."

Nadia smiled at that "I would have done it too" she said, trying to comforting.

Rebekah admired that, she looked at her with new eyes. "you are just like Elijah" she remarked "you know how to comfort people"

"I'm still adjusting to the idea that my father is alive"

Rebekah didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry for that "and I'm still adjusting to the idea that my brothers have daughters and I'm still here…. alone" she added.

"No you don't" Nadia said "you have me now" she whispered and that was Rebekah's breaking point.

Rebekah gasped, her eyes widened "Oh Nadia" she whispered and hugged her.

"If my mother doesn't come back… I'll have you." Nadia whispered on her ear, trying to comfort Rebekah who was crying on her shoulder.

"thank you" Rebekah said, smiling because she didn't feel alone anymore.

Nadia then added something to make her laugh "we should travel to Italy again"

_Well, she was wrong…_

"OH MY GOD!" Rebekah screamed and in a second she stood up and was watching her with widened eyes.

Nadia felt scared, "what… what did I say?"

Rebekah couldn't speak correctly "you… you… me.. Oh my god! With Matt… OH FUCK!"

Rebekah wanted to die; she remembered her travel with Matt and Nadia around Italy.

"Oh…" Nadia giggled "you mean about our little threesome sex with Matt? " she teased and that shocked Rebekah.

"STOP IT! NADIA!" she yelled "Do you know what that means?"

Nadia shook her head.

"I.. I slept with my niece… UGHH! That's so disgusting" Rebekah felt dirty and that was cute for Nadia, she wanted to laugh.

"it wasn't" Nadia added "I enjoyed it!" she giggled again.

"Ughh! Now you sound like your mother" Rebekah said and then she pointed her finger to Nadia's nose "You can't tell this to Elijah, or Niklaus or.. GOD! PROMISE ME!"

"Don't worry Rebekah, It will be our dirty secret I promise." She said raising her hands.

"Ugh.. this is like incest…no.. no NO! THIS IS TOTALLY INCEST! …. I'm going to my room" Rebekah said and left the room.

Nadia laughed and could hear Rebekah in her room freaking out. _"Ughh.." she heard her say. _

_Guess I'll have to wait for my father… alone_, Nadia thought.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST -<strong> The **WEDDING** day **(FRIDAY)**

**The center of the village **

**THE CEREMONY**

People were sitting in chairs in the center of the village, it was decorated with a lot of flowers, different colors, it was really beautiful.

Each color meant something to the future married couple's life, a beautiful tradition. Esther was sitting next to her children. All of them were so excited and the people were exited too, but for the food and the big feast with music, dancing, the wine and mead.

Arayanna would be responsible for Niklaus' and Caroline's union as husband and wife so she was at the center of all of them. The groom, Niklaus, he couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy for that day, however, he was Niklaus after all, and he was so impatient. Two hours passed and Caroline didn't appear.

"SALVATORE!" he hissed

"What Niklaus" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Where is your sister?" he almost growled.

Kol stood up and laughed "MY BROTHER IS AFRAID OF HIS ALMOST WIFE" he yelled and everyone laughed.

Klaus pinned him on the ground and he was going to punch him, but Esther stopped him "ENOUGH!"

And before he could say anything, the laughs died.

Everyone was in silence, and he raised his head to see what was happening and then… he saw her. Caroline was so beautiful in her long white dress, he looked like an angel who was walking towards him.

Her hair was really beautiful, decorated with flowers of different colors. Definitely, Rebekah's work. He was in awe.

_His angel, _he thought.

And in that moment, he didn't care about the people around him. He let some tears fall down his cheeks. After so many years of pain because he felt rejected by his father, he was finally happy.

"Caroline" he whispered in awe.

Then he saw that two women were behind her, throwing flowers behind her. It was crazy, he thought. But Katherine was a crazy woman, and Rebekah obeys her like a fool. He giggled at that, but the view was so celestial.

Then his eyes found hers and he reached heaven. Caroline smiled at him and murmured an 'I love you'. He smiled at that. And then he turned to look at her brother to whisper a 'Thank you for giving me your sister' but all he could see was Stefan and Matt glaring at the men behind them. He was curious so he turned to look at them and then he saw red.

Lot of mouths opened in a perfect "O" , lot of looks of desire, lot of glances at Caroline's ass and breasts and he… he really growled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL" he screamed and everyone gasped. Even Caroline gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL NIKLAUS?!" Rebekah screamed from behind Caroline.

But he didn't care.

"I PROMISED THAT IF I SAW ANOTHER INDISCRETE GLANCE TOWARDS MY WIFE I'LL KILL YOU IN A BLINK, WAS THAT CLEAR? " he yelled and all the men nodded.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and the older women shook their heads. Clearly disapproving his behavior, even Stefan and Matt put their hands on their faces to prevent their laughs.

Everyone was so afraid from laughing, but then a BIG laugh was heard… a melodic laugh. It was Caroline.

Caroline was laughing so hard for that, he was the Klaus that she knew. _He will never change_, she thought.

Then Niklaus laughed too, and in a minute everyone were laughing at it.

"CONTINUE PLEASE! I WANT TO EAT!" Kol screamed and the people laughed again.

"Can we continue with the ceremony please?" Arayanna said, and she laughed too.

Esther just smile, laughs on a wedding were a good sign for happiness. She was happy for that.

The ceremony began, It was so sweet, so perfect for Caroline, she felt like dreaming and without even realizing it, she was sitting in a big chair next to his new husband around a big feast in the afternoon.

She turned around to see Niklaus who was watching at her with love.

"What do you think if we dance my love?" he asked.

"I don't know how to dance this music Nik" she admitted.

He smirked at that "well, we could skip this and go to our hut, you know"

She blushed, knowing his intentions.

"Well I'm sorry my dearest husband, but I'm hungry." She stood up "and I need to win energy for the big run. "

Niklaus laugh.

The big run was tradition, after dancing, eating and drinking the groom and the bride were going to run towards their new hut. It was a competition; the first one to enter the hut was like the head of the house. It was really embarrassing if the bride enters it first, but normally the groom reaches the house first and waits for the bride with a sword. It was a symbol that after she enters the hut, she will be his forever.

"No matter what you eat love, I'll win" he smirked

She smiled "Well then my handsome husband, would you accompany me to eat something?"

"Of course my love" he said and stood up, he kissed her forehead, and then they went to eat something. After all it was a big feast.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later…<strong>

Rebekah was impressed by all the attention that Matt was giving to her; after all it was called 'Courtship'. He asked her to dance, gave her many flowers and even he never got tired of saying how beautiful she was in that blue dress.

Everything was perfect for her until she saw Katherine completely abandoned in a corner.

_Something is wrong_, she thought.

She walked carefully toward the place where she was and sat next to her in a chair.

"I can't believe you are here without doing anything"

But Katherine kept silence.

"Katerina I'm talking to you" Rebekah crossed her arms, the she noticed a tear on Katherine's cheek "Is that a tear?"

"NO!" she spat

"Don't lie to me, Oh for the love of the goddess why are you crying dearie?"

Katherine looked away "It doesn't matter"

"Yes it matters to me, we are friends" Rebekah grabbed her hands. "Tell me"

"I just want to be alone"

Then Rebekah remembered that Elijah was avoiding her, and she felt sad for her.

"Are you crying because of my brother?" she asked, but Katerina tensed so Rebekah knew that he was the reason of her tears "What did he did to you? Tell me now!" she demanded.

"Nothing" Katherine gave up "He didn't do anything, he was avoiding me! So I went to his hut to have a serious talk with him and…"

"and?"

"He was kissing Tatia" Katherine hissed

"WHAT?"

Katherine turned to look at Rebekah, and then Rebekah knew how broken she was "he was telling her that he loves her"

Rebekah sighed "Katerina, my brother loves you. He told me that"

"Well that's a lie" she scoffed.

"I can't believe he just did that"

Katherine's pride disappeared. "It doesn't matter, it never matters, at the end I'll never be enough for him"

Rebekah then remembered that Elijah was drinking so much wine, murmuring 'woman… woman.. woman…' she narrowed her eyes "what if he thought that Tatia was you?"

Katherine almost laughed "Impossible"

"Well, the last time I saw him. He was really drunk"

Katherine's eyes widened.

"That BITCH!" Katherine hissed.

"was he drunk?"

"that bitch saw me when Elijah was kissing her neck, she smiled to me, she knew" she growled already standing up to find her and make her pay for all the tears and pain that she caused to her.

Rebekah grabbed her arm "but.. KATERINA! Caroline needs us"

"but.. I want to kill Tatia"

"And I will help you, but we can do that in an hour"

Katherine rolled her eyes

Rebekah put her best puppy eyes "Please we promised her that we will be in her room waiting for her, so we can help her with her nightgown, her hair and make-up. Please."

Katherine laughed "at the end Niklaus will tried to rip her clothes and put his penis inside of her, why make her pretty?"

"UGHH! THAT'S MY BROTHER! STOP!"

Kath smirked "It's the true… but OKAY! Let's go to Caroline's hut in silence and after that… You will help me to kick Tatia's ass"

Rebekah almost jumped in happiness.

"Yes!, Oh I can't wait to be married with Matt, and then you with Elijah. OH so Caroline and me will help you at your wedding night, and you two will help me in mine"

Katherine could imagine that and it bothers her.

"Don't offence, but I will kill the both of you is you are in my hut at my wedding night."

"No.. You will love it!"

They giggled together and Katherine was happy to have them as friends.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT- New Orleans,<br>Mikaelson's mansion**.

The moment Elijah got the call from Rebekah informing him that she, Nadia and Niklaus knew about Nadia's true identity, he left all his unfinished business about a mysterious new witch in town that has been reported so… he ran to the Mansion to see Nadia.

He was surprised when he entered the mansion and only found silence; he gasped and ran to Nadia's room. He was going to scream her name but then… he found her sleeping in her bed.

He breathed in relief; he walked slowly and sat next to her. Observing her, just like the way he used to do it when she was a little child.

He closed his eyes and remembered so many events; so many memories that make him cry every night of his eternal life.

_Flash Back Bulgaria 1460_

_Elijah was outside Katerina's house, she was in labor and he was listening to everything. He was sad because he wanted to be with her, holding her hand… but he couldn't do that, it was dangerous._

'_It's a girl', he heard Katerina's mother said and his world turned in completely happiness. He will protect his daughter no matter what. He still couldn't believe that original male vampires can procreate, and that spelled necklaces protect them to don't have babies, but Katherine in the past warned him, that he was the father of her child so he didn't use it with her in Bulgaria, he wondered that Niklaus could have by now a lot of children, but Niklaus was Niklaus, HE KILL every lover he used to have in less than two weeks._

_Poor women, he thought. And well… Caroline will be happy for that, maybe._

_He wondered, what Caroline saw on him in the future… he didn't recognize his brother now. _

_He was thinking about Niklaus, he will never believe him if he told him the truth. About Katerina and her friends traveling to the past, living with them, telling him that vampires can procreate so that's why he make the innocence human and young Katerina from Bulgaria fall in love with him, and that now her baby was born… Niklaus will kill Katerina and their baby in a blink at least that was what he thought. _

'_Ne (father), please!... NO Neee, Neee!' Katerina screamed, he heard her and he wanted to kill her father for being so cruel. He just wanted to hold her baby, but he took her away from her._

_He heard her cry all night, until she felt asleep._

_It was after midnight, everyone were sleeping so he took that opportunity and went to Katerina's room. He sat next to her and kissed her lips._

_Katerina's eyes widened in fear. _

_He stood up, "Katerina, calm down"_

"_mi.. milord? What are you doing here?" Katerina was confused, and it was because Elijah erased her memories seven months ago. _

_He sat again, and look at her in the eyes. "Katerina… you…remember"_

_Her pupils dilated and then his eyes widened again, but with love "Elijah! Oh Elijah" she whispered and hugged him._

_Elijah smiled at her, he loves her so much, it was good to have her in her arms again. But he couldn't risk her safety; Niklaus could notice his absence in any moment in the castle. _

"_Shh.. you need to come with me now" he ordered her. _

"_What?" she managed to said, but Elijah already picked her up in bridal style. _

"_Do you want to see our baby or not?" he smirked. _

_Katerina hugged him"Thank you" she kissed him, and couldn't help but she let the happy tears fall down her cheeks "Oh Elijah thank you my love"_

_In a blink, he went to a little room that was in the stables, in that room was a crib. Inmediatly Katerina's feet touched the ground, she walked faster towards it and covered her mouth in surprised. _

"_Oh my little one" she gasped, smiling like a fool, she turned to see Elijah who was smiling too "Can.. can I hold her?"_

_Elijah nodded "You are her mother, of course you can."_

_Without wasting time, Katerina picked her little daughter in her arms "Oh my beautiful baby" she kissed her tiny hand "mama loves you, mama loves you so much" _

"_have you thought about a name?" Elijah approached her from behind and with one finger touched his little daughter's fingers. _

"_Nadia" Katherine said, her eyes full of tears from happiness "her name will be Nadia Mikaelson"_

_Elijah closed his eyes, and with sadness he corrected her "Petrova"_

_Katherine turned around to see him, and realized that Elijah was avoiding her eyes._

"_why not Mikaelson? You are the father…LOOK AT ME!" she spat_

_Elijah looked at her, and that was the moment that Katherine knew that he was going to make her forget again "I love you, I love the both of you with all my heart. But I can't be with you, it's too dangerous, he will kill you and the baby" he said._

_Katherine held Nadia tighter. "Who?" _

"_My brother"_

"_Then fight!, I'll fight with you, together" She smiled._

"_always the fighter my beauty…" Elijah smiled at her too "….always"_

_Then he looked at her eyes "what.. what are you doing?" Katherine said with trembling voice. _

_Elijah sighed and said slowly: "After we return to your room again, you will forget this night, you never saw Nadia, you never saw me again, you'll forget about our relationship again, I'll be only a stranger that helped you to reach some dress. No more. "_

_Katherine wanted to fight it, but the compulsion was stronger "After I return to my room, I'll forget this night" she tried to fight again for the next words, but it was impossible "I never saw Nadia, I never saw you again" she cried "I'll forget about our relationship again and you will be only the man that helped me to reach some dress." She sighed "No more"_

_Elijah cried in pain "I love you Katerina"_

_Katerina's eyes widened when she realized about the compulsion "why.. WHY?!" she glared at him._

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered, with teary eyes._

_Katherine begged "make it stop, I don't want to forget about you again. Please Elijah.. please"_

_Elijah couldn't breathe, his tears finally falling down "I can't my love.. I'm sorry I can't. You will forget about me, after you return to your room."_

_Then Katherine's face turn cold, and Elijah was afraid of her. _

"_I hate you Elijah" she said and Elijah gasped._

"_No you don't" _

"_I hate you" she hissed, but Elijah knew she was angry "I hate you" she whispered slowly glaring at him with hate, like she was tired of everything, She turned around and put Nadia on her crib, she kissed her little forehead and then she broke, she dropped herself to the floor sobbing and sobbing, that broke Elijah's heart even more in pieces. _

"_Katerina" he whispered her name when he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away. _

"_Don't touch me" she spat, "just… Promise me, that you will protect her" she begged, without turning around to look at him. _

"_I promise"_

**_… end of flash back …_**

Nadia woke up and find Elijah focus on the wall; she realized he was lost in thoughts "Elijah?"

But Elijah was still in his own world.

"Elijah!" Nadia insisted again "ELIJAH!" she screamed and Elijah turned slowly to look at her.

"Nadia" he said calmed, and she wondered how can he do that?.

"are you alright?" she asked with timid voice.

"yes" he smiled at her, a fraternal smile "you don't have to worry about me"

She smiled and then…. Silence

It was annoying silence so Nadia tried to break the ice.

"I overheard your conversation last night" she informed him.

He just nodded.

"Did my brother hurt you?" he asked caressing her cheekbone, he was really worried.

"No" she said simple.

"Nadia.." Elijah insisted.

Nadia giggled "It's true, he didn't" she smiled at him. "I was afraid but at the end he didn't hurt me"

Elijah closed his eyes and whispered "I ran as fast as I could."

Nadia listened to him a little uncomfortable; all of this was new for her.

"the thought about you with my brother, the thought about you hurt, in pain or even .. Dead.. It almost kill me" he continued.

"But you are immortal" she joked.

And then Elijah laughed. It was a moment that no one of them wanted to forget.

Then Elijah noticed Nadia's discomfort "I know you are confuse" he said "But I promised that I will explain it to you, every day But not now."

"why not now? "

Elijah sighed and stood up "because, right now, young lady." He walked to her closet and grabbed a lot of clothes and put them on her bed "You will pack your things, because we are traveling to Bulgaria tonight."

"Bulgaria? Why?"

"soon, you will know, but now Pack your things Nadia, we are living in ten hours" he ordered her.

"bossy dad" she joked

Elijah paled, "what did you say?" he whispered. His eyes widened and a tiny smile on his face.

"bossy?"

"the other word" Elijah said with hope.

Nadia smiled at him "dad"

Elijah in a flash was in front of her and hugged her..- "I love you Nadia" he whispered "I just want you to know that, because you are the only reason that I could survive all this pain without your mother."

"But you had my mother, why did you abandon her?" Nadia hugged him too.

"Things were complicated Nadia"

"is this was because my mom was evil?" she asked.

"I love your mother, no matter what" he assured her "and for the evil part, I believe that great part of that it's because of me."

Nadia pulled away "Why?"

"I did a lot of things Nadia and…" Elijah wanted to explain it to her but Nadia interrupted him.

"why did you abandon me?"

"Nadia" he said grabbing her hand and putting it on his chest "I never abandoned you… NEVER!" he said looking at her with fraternal love "and I'll show you that in Bulgaria"

Nadia nodded.

"I have you back, and soon your mother will be with us." He smiled at her "you are my family, my home, my life. And I promised you that I will never leave you again." He said turning around and left the room, but then outside the room he yelled "now… PACK!"

Nadia rolled her eyes and smiled. After all, she has someone in her life again, _her father._

.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST- THE WEDDING NIGHT<strong>

The night came and people were drunk…. It was the hour for the big run. So after some minutes Caroline and Niklaus were running towards their new hut, their new home.

"Run Caroline" women screamed.

The Mikaelson's brothers screamed too "Run Niklaus"

"CARE RUN!" Stefan and Matt screamed.

"RUN YOU FUCKING SHITS!" Kol cried, he was really drunk.

Henryc screamed "KOL! SHUT UP!" then he turned to see his favorite brother and his new wife running "Run Nik" he yelled.

Then Esther took a big scream "WHERE IS REBEKAH? AND KATHERINE? THEY ARE GONE!"

All the Mikaelson's with Matt and Stefan turned around, "WHAT?"

Caroline was tired, she needed to reach the hut first; it will prove that she was the head of her new family. But if Niklaus reached her hut first, then he will. It was like a little game.

But Niklaus was faster and when Caroline reached her hut, she was met by Niklaus, who blocked her entrance into their hut with his bared sword laid across the entry-way.

She gasped, she needed air. Then she laughed, because all of this was crazy.

Niklaus laughed too.

Then Niklaus grabbed her hand and kissed it. "The moment you enter this hut, under the sword you will be mine forever Caroline Mikaelson"

She smiled "then it's an honor to me, because…." She entered the hut in a second ".. all that I want it's to be yours forever my husband" she teased and Niklaus was beyond happy in that moment.

Niklaus took his sword and enter their new home closing the doors.

"my wife" he said with love.

She smirked "my husband"

Then Niklaus took two cups of mead "mother said that I must mix them with the red tea" he communicate her "…and drink it for a month."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I told you, I don't want that tea."

"I know you won't, but I must drink it" he informed her "mother was so good to me, I can't refused it."

Caroline smiled, "I know."

So Niklaus put some red tea on his cup of mead, and handle the other to Caroline.

"cheers my love" he said drinking the mead.

"cheers my husband" she replied drinking it too.

Then silence.

If there was something that Caroline hate was silence. But then she remembered two little ladies that were on her room.

Her eyes widened.

"I need to change" she said walking faster to her room, well their room now.

He scoffed "why?" then he smirked "I'm going to rip your clothes; it's the same for me my love."

She blushed. "I… I just need to change." Then she ran to her room, closed and blocked the door.

"Caroline wait!" he tried to opened the door but it was blocked. "CAROLINE!" he growled and knocked the door.

*knock knock*

"Open the door Caroline!"

"Just wait a minute" she screamed and turned around to see her favorite girls.

"I thought you forget about us" Rebekah said and crossed her arms, she was mad.

"Stupid" Katherine glared at her.

"Stop with the fight, you need to help me!" Caroline said.

"Yes yes" they said in union.

After like five minutes, Rebekah and Katherine helped her to undress and put on her the sexy nightgown; Katherine did her make-up and brushed her hair. Then she was ready for the action.

*Knock Knock*

"Caroline open the door love" Klaus insisted

Rebekah rolled her eyes

"If he doesn't stop I'm going to kill my brother" She whispered.

"he is desperate for sex" Katherine state and Caroline blushed.

"Stand up" Katherine commanded to Caroline. "Turn around" she said and Caroline obeyed.

"You look perfect" Katherine said with a satisfied nod looking at her work.

"NO! she looks like a whore" Rebekah spat.

"That's the point!" Katherine laughed. "Besides, she looks angelic but her face is like a whore"

"Oh wow thank you Katherine" Caroline glared at her.

"Relax, Niklaus will want to eat you and put his cock inside of you" Kath winked at her.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING YOU BITCH, HE IS MY BROTHER!" Rebekah screamed.

"SHHHHHHH" Katherine and Caroline said.

*Knock knock*

"CAROLINE, IS THAT REBEKAH?" Niklaus growled from the other side of the door.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Leave! Leave!" Caroline opened the windows "NOW!"

*Knock knock*

"Caroline open the door love, come on my love you don't want me to break this door" Niklaus was getting angrier.

"Hurry Rebekah you first!" Caroline commanded, but when she and Kath were going to help Rebekah to climb the window, the door opened.

Niklaus saw red, he was so angry.

Katherine put herself in front of Caroline and Rebekah put herself in front of Katherine, they didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus demanded to Rebekah.

"I'm… I'm.." Rebekah was scared.

"We were helping Caroline to prepare for your wedding night stupid asshole" Katherine spat.

"Where is she?" Niklaus searched for Caroline and found her behind his sister and Katherine.

He growled, really growled, "Caroline come here immediately"

"No" she said

Nik's eyes widened "WHAT?"

"you are ruining everything!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"TURN AROUND IDIOT!" Katherine wanted to kill him.

But Niklaus was stubborn "NO! She is my wife"

"TURN AROUND NIKLAUS!" Rebekah, Katherine and a very angry Caroline screamed.

Niklaus rolled his eyes and turned around.

In a second, Katherine and Rebekah ran and left the hut.

_Cowards,_ Caroline thought rolling her eyes.

Then, Caroline giggled and Niklaus relaxed when he heard his wife giggling.

"Can I turn around now? I want to see you" Niklaus asked he was so impatient.

Caroline was closing the window and blew out some candles so there was a golden light, really romantic.

"Caroline?" Niklaus asked again, but Caroline didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to turn around, but he didn't.

She raised her eyebrow at that; he decided to be a gentleman today she noticed.

"Please, turn around Nik" she almost whispered, but he heard her.

Nik smiled at her voice and turned around and then… he gasped.

The first think that Nik noticed was her golden hair, it was as if her hair was shining under the light of the candles, then her eyes, they were darker and smoky oh…she looked like a sexy cat ready to seduce him.

He could feel his cock hardening, he walked forward slowly. He could see her cheeks that were blushed and then her lips, so vibrant red lips.

_God bless my sister and her crazy friend,_ he thought. They put some crazy things on his wife's face but he loved it, she looked kissable, he wanted to made love to her right now and there.

And then his eyes traveled to her nightgown and his breath stopped, his uncle told him that men hate nightgowns because they were silly but Oh! He really loved this, he even didn't want to take it off, and he wanted to fuck her with it. Her breasts were exposed in a perfect way, so tempting. And he wanted her long legs around his waist. And….

"Nik?" Caroline broke his thoughts, she was not blushing anymore. She was like almost crying…?

"Caroline?" his eyes widened.

Caroline felt insecure again, God he was the only man in this world that make her feel secure and some days insecure "you.. you don't like this?" she asked a little sad.

"Oh my love" he reached her and hugged her, he inhaled the essence of her hair. He controlled himself and added "Did I have to remind you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"But you… you didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to answer you like this" he grabbed her hips and pressed them to his erection. She gasped "I'm trying so hard right now to contain myself from fucking you right now deep, hard, fast and forgetting that you are a virgin Caroline" but then… he took a step behind.

She felt loss of contact and felt confused.

"I'm not going to fuck you Caroline" he said and Caroline's eyes widened and then turned to disappointment.

Niklaus wanted to laugh at her.

_My dirty dirty wife_, he thought.

Then his face turned serious and took a step forward again.

"I'm going to make love to you my beautiful wife" he whispered with love and she smiled.

Caroline gazed into his eyes as they searched hers for any sign of discomfort and regret, but all they could find was love and desire.

_She is ready_, he thought.

"It is time" He whispered and reached forward to gently cup her face, his touch soft against her skin.

She nodded and closed her eyes against the sensation. This was something different, they weren't going to fuck; they were going to make love.

Nik looked at her for a moment with desire and love, neither of them spoke for a long moment, it was like the time stopped. Until, Niklaus brought his lips to hers in a hesitant gesture, brushing them lightly.

The sensation was intense, beautiful, and wonderful. Caroline never felt so alive before.

Then his hands traveled to her hips, and then he moved one of his hands gently along her core, pushing a finder slowly inside of her as his thumb worked its magic on the outside. Caroline moaned and then their kisses turned animalistic, full of passion and fighting for dominance.

Caroline couldn't breathe and closed her eyes in pleasure, Klaus then took attention to her neck, kissing and sucking it. He slowly pushed her nightgown up further, exposing her further to him, before adding a second finger and pumping into her again. She gasped at the little pain and pleasure.

"Imagine my cock inside of you Caroline" he moaned kissing her neck, but the pleasure was so intense that Caroline's legs trembled.

He stopped his motions, grabbing her firmly with both hands and pinning her beneath him. He gazed down at her, her lips were a little swollen from kissing, and she was full of desire.

"I know you Caroline, I know you want it rough" he said placing kisses behind her ear.

_Yes rough rough,_ Caroline's mind was screaming at her.

He sucked on the skin of her collar bone briefly before fisting her night gown and pulling it up and off of her body completely, leaving her naked before him.

Like if he was possessed by desire he leaned down faster taking one of her full breasts in his mouth as he sucked on the soft flesh gently. Then he took her nipple between his teeth, biting it gently before doing the same with her other breast.

"Klaus" she moaned.

Niklaus smile at it, he liked that name 'Klaus', after that, without even realizing it, she was lying on the bed. He immediately undressed and Caroline bite her lip watching him. He was a Greek god.

In less than one minute he was totally naked and suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. He cup her ass and pulling her closer still. He lowered himself, before bringing his mouth between her legs and capturing her between her lips, biting and sucking hard. Caroline gasped at the warmth of his mouth, it was so delicious. He reached up and swung her legs over his shoulders, pulling her in for even better access as his tongue slipped inside of her. She cried, she was going to reach her first climax, she moaned his name, bucked her hips against him and then she found her released, she breathed in distain as she tried to catch her breath.

"God I love you" she moaned smiling at him.

Then his eyes turned black and she bites her lip.

"what?" she whispered.

"Now is my turn" he chuckled darkly. "Spread your legs" he commanded.

"No" she said and giggled.

Niklaus eyes widened, "don't make me love" he teased.

"Is not that" she said, and in a blink she was on top of him. "I like to be on top"

"You are going to be the dead of me" he growled watching her in awe.

She moved up and he guided her closer with his hands and she could feel him against her. He reached down, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Caroline, this will hurt" he warned her.

"I know" she smiled "but I trust you"

She tried to lifted herself and slowly back down onto his hard and big cock but then she hissed, it was really painful so she stopped.

"It.. it really hurts" she whispered and then Niklaus did something that she wasn't expecting, he helped her lift her and the next second he was slamming her down onto his, and filling her quickly.

She gasped and then closed her eyes for the pain and the sensations as they stayed like that for a moment, he inside of her, unmoving.

"Love?" he whispered, he was worried. "Caroline please talk to…. Oh bloody hell!" he moaned.

Without warning Caroline was rocking into his hips again and again, all Niklaus' fantasies were coming true. When he saw her teaching Rebekah about how to rock on men, he promised that it was going to be his fantasy forever and now this was happening.

"mmmhhh" Caroline moaned and Niklaus thought he reached heaven. She lifted herself up and down onto him, making circular movements and rocking him. _She was a god_, Niklaus thought.

"Nik" she moaned, she was getting tired. "Fuck me" she demanded and in a blink Klaus changed positions and now was on top of her.

"Oh Caroline" he moaned "I'm going to show you how I desire you all night" he said penetrating her, one, two, three, a lot of times, faster, deeper and harder.

She moaned his name many times; she arched her back at the sensation. They were like that for some minutes but felt like hours.

"do you like that?" he teased sucking her neck.

"Yes" she moaned.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes" she cried.

"Tomorrow you won't be able to walk" he growled kissing her neck, "the next week will be the same"

Then he sucked her nipples and Caroline gasped because she was in heaven "and in some months you will be giving me our first child" he said with love.

She was reaching her climax so she didn't pay attention, and then she reached her second orgasm. She was smiling like a fool of the sensation. And then she remembered Niklaus' words. _'And in some months you will be giving me our first child' _

Then like cold water, Caroline gasped and her eyes widened.

Some tears felt from her eyes watching the love of her life like that. So full of hope to have a baby, she looked at the magical necklace around his neck that was moving with every thrust.

"I'm going to make love to you every night until the gods bless us with one baby" Niklaus said in his own trance reaching his own climax, "I love you" he moaned and gasped finding his own orgasm too.

After a minute, Nik's head was on her breasts, trying to recover some energy. But Caroline was still tensed, He didn't know that she will never be able to give him a child, her heart broke, for him...

'_But what If I break his necklace? What if I give him the child that he wants, his child, their child, what if she doesn't die? What If she find a way to stay with him in this time?'_ her mind thought.

She closed her eyes and unsure of what to think because she was confused, she pulled away.

Niklaus was in shock, blinking fast he stared at her in confusion and noticed the tears on her eyes.

He gasped "Did I hurt you my love?" he was totally shocked. "Caroline" he said "CAROLINE!" he said a little bit loud, she was like in another world.

"I'm sorry my love, It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Oh bloody hell talk to me" he insisted shaking her shoulders and Caroline finally looked at his eyes. She looked devastated.

"Did I hurt you?" he almost whispered.

"No" she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears, "This was perfect, this life Is perfect, you were perfect…. You are perfect to me"

Niklaus hugged her, he didn't understand her behavior but he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Nik" she whispered and Niklaus pulled away to see her face.

Klaus narrowed his eyes "For what my love?"

"I can't have a baby Nik" she cried and Niklaus paled. "If I got pregnant, the baby will die" she said and started to sob.

"wh.. what are you talking about?"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore, the guilt; everything was consuming her so she took a long breath and said…

"I'm not from this time" she sobbed "I'm from the future"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter<strong>

**And…. OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A.N:** OH MY GOOOOODDD! Soooo what do you think of the chapter? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what do you think.

I know there is a lot of drama but I love Drama! Lmao! This is story about how the originals find forgiveness and redemption and start a family again.

ABOUT HAYLEY! Yes! All of this is happening, I don't hate her =) and Don't worry, she is NOT interested in Klaus or in Elijah anymore so.. DON'T WORRY XD lmao! So… calm down. Let me do my magic.

So what will be the reaction of Niklaus in the past about Caroline confession? ** TELL ME AND REVIEW!, What will Elijah show to Nadia in Europe? ** D: who do you think is the new witch in New Orleans? :P I know you know it!

LOVE YOU

MAYTE!

**Ps: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ps: See you in two weeks, because I'm really busy. U.u


	17. IMPORTANT

SORRY GUYS... not an update... just to tell you that I will start writing again... Will post he chapter in the next one. RIGHT NOW! LOVE YOU


	18. Chapter 17 OFICIAL XD SORRY

**_MY GOD! It's being so long, I'm truly sorry darlings.. a lot had happened, anyway…_**

**_I let you read the next chapter (it's full KLAROLINE) and the next will be KALIJAH and many other ships…. But this chapter is necessary to be klaroline because of what happened in the last chapter._**

**_LOVE YOU SO MUCH…_**

**_…._**

**CHAPTER 17**

.

Caroline could not take it anymore, the guilt; everything was consuming her so she took a long breath and said…

"I'm not from this time" she sobbed, "I'm from the future….. I I'm not from this time"

Caroline's eyes closed immediately after what she said, waiting for the worst. But she wasn't wrong with it, the worst happened.

He laughed.

Klaus laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore, tears from laughing rolling down his cheek.

"It's not funny" she spat. "I'm being honest with you"

But Klaus kept laughing, "this is so ridiculous love, stop saying things like that"

"I know everything about you Niklaus Mikaelson, please listen to me" she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to make him face her. "I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was born in October 10, 1992, my name is Caroline Forbes, not Salvatore. Stefan is my best friend, not my brother and you… You were my worst enemy, and became my greatest weakness. I can't live without you, because you stole my heart and soul" she covered her face with her hands and sobbed and sobbed.

Niklaus stopped the laughs, and he turned a bit serious. He just stared at her, analyzing her.

He took a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed. He just stared at her with the same love, but with something more, concern.

"Listen love…" he put his arms around her "you need to calm down, you are drunk"

"NO! I'M NOT DRUNK!" she spat, and stood up.

She let the tears roll down her cheek, she could listen the sound of the music outside, people laughs, people dancing and singing. Then a plan was running on her mind….the last day of her existence, she was going to leave the village with Stefan, Matt and Katherine before anyone could notice them at the morning. Yes, that's what she needs to do after this.

Nik narrowed his eyes, he knew when someone lie, and she was saying the truth.

Caroline's situation was bad, really bad. She was changing the future, but she did not care. She started planning her leave in her mind that she didn't feel Niklaus breath behind her.

"Who are you Caroline?" he whispered slowly behind her ear. He couldn't believe what he was asking, all was beyond crazy, he wanted it to be a nightmare but all was real.

Caroline turned around and stared at him.

"If what you said is true, then… why now? Why this moment to tell me the truth? Why now, just after we married and consumed our love?" he asked again.

She sighed and refused to look at him.

"Because you want babies, so bad. And I can't have children"

Niklaus eyes widened, He grabbed her wrist gently.

"look at me!", he begged her.

Caroline slowly turned around and her eyes meet his.

"Why not?" there was a demanding sound in his voice.

She couldn't hide it, so she just explained.

"It's a curse…. I'm here because of a curse. Katherine's curse to be exact; So, I could vanish from this time in any moment of this year"

_Silence_

Only the music could be heard from outside

Niklaus closed his eyes and Caroline could swear that she saw tears in his face.

He sat down on the bed, and put his hands on his head. He was trying to calm him-self down.

Caroline was going to tell him how sorry she was, but he abruptly stood up and walked towards her as he watched her "WHEN?" He demanded.

She immediately recognized that voice, it was the same voice of devil Klaus in the future. After a long time, she was scared of his presence.

But she was not going to run, she refused to do it. She remained silent and gazed him.

"I don't know"

He observed her for any sign of lies.

"you could be pregnant right now" he simple said.

"No, I couldn't" she was one-hundred percent secure.

"How can you be so sure? you are a virgin, Well you were a virgin" he chuckled, but then he turned serious, like if he was putting some pieces together "How can you be so sure that you can't have…." He asked in a whisper and then he paled "the necklace has a spell" he stated.

He touched his necklace and was shocked of her intentions. The necklace will never let him have babies. It was the same necklace that all her brothers had, they played with them.

He got furious, he wanted to hit her, or slap her but he couldn't do that, after everything, he loves her so much.

Caroline realized that he knew, "Oh no… Nik listen…Niklaus, it was the only a way to…"

"SHUT UPPPPP" he screamed.

Without noticing, Caroline's back was on the wall, and Niklaus was pinning her.

"STOP TALKING WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL MOUTH!" he screamed again.

She was trembling, "stop! Nick please stop"

"YOU LIAR" he shouted.

"YOU ARE SCARING ME!" Caroline screamed too. And that was the stop of everything.

Niklaus step back .

He smiled at her, but a sad smile "Well darling I'm the one that should be scared of you" he looked at her as if she was a stranger "inventing stories about some stupid future to cover the real one"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"LIAR!" he shouted.

Caroline remained still, tears rolling down her face. Niklaus roamed her body, top to bottom and smirked. But there was a devilish form on his face.

"You are inventing this because you don't want children, that's the truth" he stated in confirmation, a hint of shock laced his tone.

She gasped in horror, "what?" she couldn't believe his assumption.

"I'm not a fool Caroline"

She step forward and tried to reach his face but he step back again "That's not true Nick, I want them, and I want them with you because I LOVE YOU"

However he laughed, "why are you laughing?" Caroline demanded.

"Because this stupid story didn't work with me"

She tried to grab his face and she managed to do it, "Please, you have to believe me" she said caressing his face

He closed his eyes at the touch, he leaned down and put his forehead on hers "I think it's too late you know" he whispered.

She frowned.

They broke apart, "What… what do you mean?" she asked.

He was upset, it was obvious.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some red leaves "This plant is magical" he said.

He turned around facing her, and gave her some leaves.

She touched them "I don't understand"

he smiled "The red tea, it was a gift from my mother and…..It blocks spells"

she dropped the leaves to the ground "No… No.. no no no it can't be true." She step back in fear.

He smirked "Oh yes my love, This…" he touched his necklace…. "necklace" …and broke it ."didn't work with me, because I had drunk the tea before we consumed our love."

Caroline's world was falling down her feet.

She sobbed, and Klaus was feeling worried about her, she looked so pale and about to collapse.

Forget the fight, he thought.

"Caro.." he tried to reach for her hand but she slapped him.

Slapped… slapped… and slapped…

She slapped him four times.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screamed and punched him in the chest. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

He saw red. And grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back was on his chest, she was trapped.

She kept fighting, she didn't care if he was hurting her with his strong hand.

He leaned and whispered on her ear "Well I pray for it, I want you to be pregnant, and then I will tell my child everyday about his or her unloving mother, a mother that never wanted him or her" he said with all the anger and rage in his mind and let her go.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and collapsed to the ground, she sobbed and sobbed.

"stop the act Caroline"

"You don't see it do you?" she finally looked at him, Niklaus could see all the pain in her features.

"IF I VANISH BEFORE OUR BABY IS BORN, OUR CHILD WILL NOT SURVIVE" she shouted at him, and then reality came to her senses. "And if I vanish after our child is born,… Oh my God! " she gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my GOD!...I will never be with my baby, I will never see my baby again!"

It clicked to Niklaus, maybe if what Caroline was saying is true, then maybe she was right, maybe she could disappear and what about the baby?...

"Caroline" he tried to touch her, but she stood up quickly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she spat, "You always think about yourself, always ONLY ABOUT YOU!"

He was going to talk but she continued…. "It was always like that, that's because you killed Jenna, that's because you killed Tyler's mom, that's because you always will be a beast" she hissed.

"Caroline"

"I was so blind to fall for your human form…. YOU ARE A BEAST!" She grabbed a sheet to cover herself and walked to the door.

She was going to leave. And then… she abandoned the hut.

Niklaus grabbed another sheet and run after her, "Caroline… CAROLINEE" he tried to see her in the middle of drunk people outside the hut.

"CAROLINEEEEEEEEE" He screamed again and then he saw her.

Blonde hair running to the forest.

He run, and run, he entered the forest and tried to find her, but it was like if she disappeared into the air.

What if she disappear?, he thought.

He entered deeper into the scary forest and saw beautiful blonde hair near the lake.

_He found her._

She looked so fragile, what have he done?

He walked next to her, but decided not to disturbed her. He just sat next to her until she spoke "I want my baby with me" she whispered and burst into tears.

She turned to face him and hugged him, she hugged her back, they comfort each other, after everything, they were soulmates.

Then, they kiss like the world will end that they, they kissed with all the love they could give each other. "Oh my love" he whispered and kissed her ear "I'm so sorry"

She remained on his arms, "If I'm pregnant, please… don't let the curse take my child away from me" she kept crying but she didn't felt alone.

"I promise you, I won't let that happen." He looked at her fragile form and the at the sky "I won't let any kind of curse of the unknown take you away from me, I won't let the universe take my family away from me"…. "I promise we'll be together… ALWAYS AND FOREVER"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>So!, did you like it? Tell me what you think… REVIEW PLEASE! And omg I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes.. =) my English kind of suck, love you!<strong>

**Spoilers! A fight between Niklaus and a person that Caroline loves …. Guess who ;)**


End file.
